Two Hearts
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: He was the most famous person around, but he just wanted to feel normal. Then he meets a waitress who lost her faith in love. Can they make each other happy and also fall in love? AtemTea R
1. Meeting You

**Hi, back again with yet another story. This idea just came to me in my head, please enjoy.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was as normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 1**

It was around seven in the evening and the streets were busy of people on their way to their homes from work. Families greeting each other and sitting around a dinner table talking about how their day went. All except one person. He sits in his office inside a multi-million dollar corporation known as Mutou Inc. that he owns staring out of his window looking down at all of the cars zooming by with a gloomy expression on his face. His name was Atem Mutou and you would think that he was happy with his life, right? I mean he was know for his fame all over Domino City, he had admirers from fan-girls and he had a successful life going for him. So why wasn't he happy you ask? Well the truth is, he didn't care about all of that. All day everyday, he has to deal with meetings about business deals, sign paperwork and whenever he steps into a room or goes outside, he is always recognized and girls would always fawn over him and say that they want to marry him someday. Pathetic is what he would say. All they cared about was his fame and fortune. He looked over at his clock on the wall and saw that he still had about thirty minutes until he had to leave. So he turned back around to his desk to see of he had anymore papers that he missed and then put them in the file bin on his desk for his secretary to pick up. Just then, he heard his intercom beep in and his secretary Katie buzzed in.

"Mr. Mutou sir, Ms. Ookami is here to see you." Atem let out a frustrated groan and banged his head repeatedly on his desk. Rachel Ookami was not someone he wanted to see right now. In fact, he would be happy if he never saw her again. She was from another company that her father owned and wants to marry him so that their companies would merge together, but he doesn't want to merge with any company and more importantly, he doesn't want anything to do with her. He pressed the button on his intercom and answered back.

"Thank-you Katie." He sighed and then when he heard the door open, he saw the reason for his nightmares. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and red eyes that held a evil glint in them. She walked over to his desk and sat down at the edge in a seductive position thinking that he would fall for it. He almost blew chunks just looking at her.

"Hello Atem, I just wanted to come by and see how everything is doing. You haven't called me in a couple of days so I thought that since you're just about to leave, maybe you and I could go by your place tonight." she said. Atem stood up from his chair and started to get his briefcase to put all of his papers inside and closed it back again.

"I have work to do tonight." he told her in a gruff cold voice. Rachel glared, but then put on a fake sad pout.

"Oh please, we haven't seen each other in so long and I'm starting to miss you." she stood from the desk and walked over to put her hands on his chest. Atem pushed her away from him and went to get his things together to leave.

"I don't need any distractions. So the answer is no." he said. Rachel then glared again.

"You say this everytime I come here. I never get to have anytime with you because you have your work to do."

"That should give you a clue right there. I don't want anything to do with you and I don't know why you keep coming around here when all you're going to hear is the same thing from me everytime. So why don't you save us some time and just leave my office so I can lock up and go home." he said. Rachel was seething with anger, but then she calmed down and put on a sinister smile.

"Alright then, you go on home and work. I guess you do need to think about the future of our company when we are finally married." she said. Atem stepped up to her slowly and grabbed her arm in a firm tight grip and if he wanted, he could easily break it and glared at her. She gasped at the vice grip he had on her.

"Did you just not hear what I just said to you just now. I.Don't.Want.Anything.To.Do.With.You. Now get out of my office and stop coming around here." he growled. He then dragged her to the door and pushed her out of the office. Once Rachel was out of the building, he turned to get his things and left but without turning to look at a blond haired Katie who was leaving also.

"Katie, if Ms.Ookami decides to come back here again, then have security escort her off the premises." he said. Katie nodded gratefully.

"Of course sir. If you ask me, she needs to be in a loony bin somewhere if she can't take a hint that you're not interested in her." Atem chuckled.

"Yes I agree with you there." he said. Katie looked at Atem again when he saw a sad, tired look on his face.

"You okay?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Yeah, I just have alot of work to get done and I'll be busy tonight into the the next morning. So I don't think I'll be coming in tomorrow. Why don't you take the day off and spend it with your family? I'm sure they would be happy, especially little Alicia." he said.

"Thanks, but are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive, I really don't feel like coming in anyway." Katie walked over and patted his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so isolated with your work. You should be enjoying yourself once in a while. Have you even considered dating anyone?" Atem scoffed.

"I don't have time for that right now. Besides even if I did decide to date, it'll be like having a one way conversation because the girl I date would be talking about how successful I am and how much money I have and me, I won't be able to get a chance to say anything. The time that she's finally finished talking, the date will be over. I just want to meet someone who hasn't heard about me or my status, but that'll be like a million to one since every girl I see wants to throw themselves at me."

"Don't worry, she's out there. You just have to have a little faith, but you won't have any if you keep yourself locked up in your work. So here's my advice, if she won't come to you, then go and look for her. Go to a cafe or somewhere alot of people don't usually hang out and maybe you'll find your princess there." Atem looked at her with a weird look.

"I think you're reading too many fairy tale stores to your daughter." Katie laughed.

"I think you're right, but take my advice anyway. Oh shoot, I have to get going. Are you going to be alright?" Atem nodded.

"I'll be fine, I should get going too and thanks for the advice Katie." With that he left to take the elevator down to the main entrance of the building. Once he was out, he stepped outside in the cold, night air and walked over to his black Mercedes. He got inside and just sat in the car for just a minute before he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. It was still early and he wasn't ready to go back home yet, so he decided to just drive around to clear his head. He drove for about a half an hour when he saw a little cafe on the other side if street named Shining Star and Atem was thinking about what Katie told him earlier.

'_Go to a cafe or somewhere alot of people don't usually hang out and maybe you'll find your princess there.' _Atem shook his head.

"No way, you have to be kidding me. Well since I'm here, might as well go inside and maybe get something to take home." So he parked in front of the cafe and went inside. It wasn't like any cafe he's been to before. It was small, but enough to draw in customers because of the cozy atmosphere when you don't want to be in a place with alot of noise. There was soft music playing in the background and very few people just sitting at their tables talking and having a good time. Atem smiled thinking that there was now finally a place where he can just wine down and not have to worry about any publicity here. He took a table over by the window and picked up the menu to see what he would like to order. There was alot of his favorites inside and he wondered how is it that he never heard of this place before. He was interrupted out of his thoughts by a waitress coming over to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?" Atem looked up from his menu and gasped. In front of him was a brown haired girl with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen before. Never in his life, has he seen someone so majestic and he feels like he's drawn to her in some way. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything she was saying until she shook his shoulder to wake him out if the trance he was in.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

"I asked if you were ready to order, but then when you didn't answer, I thought that something was wrong." Atem shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, I'm fine, I just have alot on my mind right now." he said.

"Yeah, I know how that is. So what would you like to order?" she asked. Atem looked back at the menu again, but he couldn't decide what to get.

"What do you recommend on the menu?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, no one's ever asked me that before, but I personally go for the croissants and the mocha latte with whip creme. It's my all time favorite." Atem smiled and closed the menu.

"Alright, I'll have that." he said.

"Good choice, I'll have your order ready in five minutes." She walked over to the counter to place the order through. Atem was watching her in a daze as she walked away and wanted to know about her. Five minutes later, she came back with his order and set it down in front of him.

"Here you are, one croissant and mocha latte with my special touch of whip creme. I hope you enjoy it." she said.

"Thank-you, I can't help but notice how peacefully quiet this place is."

"Yeah, alot of people come here to think about stuff or just sit around and have a good time. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Are you new to the neighborhood?" she asked. Atem was really surprised that she never heard of him and was starting to like her already.

"Well no, I just got off of work and decided to just drive around before I went home. That's when I saw this place and thought I come inside for a while." He held out his hand to her for her to shake.

"My name is Atem." he said.

"My name is Tea. It's nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"Tea, that's a really pretty name" he said. Tea blushed and smiled sheepishly to him.

"Thank-you." Just then she heard her name called by one of her co-workers and turned to see that there was a problem with cappuccino machine. She turned back to look at Atem.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and see what the problem is." Atem nodded.

"That's alright. I hope we can talk again." he said. Tea had a thoughtful look on her face and smiled at him.

"Well, I have a fifteen minute break in a few, I could come back and maybe we can talk some more."

"Sure, that'll be great." With that, Tea went over by the counter to see two of her co-workers having some trouble turning the cappuccino machine on. She got behind the counter and walked over to them.

"What happened?" she asked. Her friend Cathy and Lisa turned to her when Tea came up to them. Cathy was one of Tea's friends since they were in middle school. She had dark red hair put up into a ponytail with her bangs flowing down on the side of her face and her favorite thing to talk about is boys. Lisa was a friend Tea recently met when they worked in the cafe. She had long dark blue hair down her waist and is always into the latest trends.

"Oh Tea, Cathy and I were about to get some cappuccino from the machine, but when we started it up, nothing happened. We tried everything we could think of to find the problem, but nothing worked." said Lisa.

"It's a piece of junk if you ask me. I don't why Mrs. Kat just don't get a new one because this thing is just so ancient." said Cathy. Tea stepped over to the machine and examined it.

"How is it that it's not working? I just gave a customer a latte from here not too long ago. I just don't understand what it could be." She went behind it to see that it was still plugged up, then she pressed the buttons and jiggled the handles, but nothing was happening. That is until the machine started to shake and cappuccino was spraying out of the machine. Cathy and Lisa screamed and moved out pf the way to avoid being sprayed on. Tea was loosing control over the machine, but then on close inspection of the machine, she found a loose screw in the back. She turned to look at her friends again to see that they were on the other side of the counter.

"One of you guys get me the tool box from the back, hurry!" she said urgently. Cathy went into the employee room and got the tool box to bring it out to Tea. Once she did, she went back over to stand next to Lisa while Tea concentrated on the machine.

Atem looked over by the counter when he heard some screaming and saw that something was wrong. He then saw Tea near something that was smoking and he got up from his seat to check and see if everything was okay. He walked over to the two girls he guessed were Tea's co-workers to see what was going on.

"Um, excuse me, but is anything the matter?" he asked. They turned to him with wide eyes and Atem guessed that they knew who he was. The girl with dark blue hair spoke up to him and explained.

"Uh, our cappuccino machine is acting up and Tea is trying to fix it." she said. Atem looked over to Tea and saw that she was struggling to get behind the machine to reach something. He turned back to them again.

"Do you think it'll be okay if I help out?" he asked. They both gasped happily.

"Totally, that is if you don't mind." said the red haired girl. Atem nodded.

"No problem." He went behind the counter to walk up to Tea and see what he could do to help her. He stooped down next to her and tapped her shoulder and when she turned around, she dropped her screwdriver in surprise.

"What are you doing behind here?" she asked.

"Well I heard alot of commotion back here and I wanted to see if you were okay. It looks like you're having some problems with your machine." Tea nodded and turned back to pick up her screwdriver.

"Yeah, I know what the problem is. It's a screw in the back that's loose and needs to be tighten, but I can't reach back there to get it." Atem took the tool from her hand and smiled at her.

"Why don't I help you with that?" he said.

"No I can't let you do that. You're the customer and you shouldn't be doing this." Atem shook his head.

"I just tasted the best mocha latte from this machine and I want to be able to have it everytime I come here. Just let me do this, okay?" Without waiting for her to answer back he stood up and looked behind the machine to find what was looking for. It was a little tough, but he managed to reach the screw. While he was doing this, a lady around the age of sixty came down from the second floor of the cafe to find her employers standing around and came down to find out what was going on. She walked over to Cathy and Lisa for some answers.

"Girls, what is going on?" she asked kindly. They both turned to her and answered.

"Mrs.Kat, we're having some trouble with the cappuccino machine, but don't worry, Atem Mutou is fixing it for us." Cathy squealed. Mrs. Kat was the owner of the cafe and she turned to see Tea on the floor next to someone who was fixing her machine. Atem finished with the screw and turned to look at Tea.

"Well it's tightened. Let's give it a test run." Tea stood up to grab a cup from the counter and went over to turn on the machine. Once it was on, the cappuccino came out very smoothly just like earlier and Cathy and Lisa were cheering behind her. Tea turned to Atem and smiled at him.

"Thank-you so much. Believe it or not, you just saved us alot of money form buying a new one." she said.

"It was nothing, I was glad to help." he said. Cathy, Lisa and Mrs. Kat came over to thank him also.

"Thank-you young man, we seemed to be always having problems with this machine. Sometimes I wonder if it's older than me. I hope we haven't caused you too much trouble." she said smiling at him. Atem bowed to her and answered back.

"It's was no trouble at all ma'am. I was happy to help." Atem faced Tea again.

"I'll be waiting at the table for you." He walked out from behind the counter to go back to his table. Mrs.Kat turned to her employers.

"All right ladies, back to work. Tea, you can have your break now to go and talk to that handsome man that fixed my machine." she said and walked back into her office. Cathy and Lisa ran over to Tea and started talking at once where she couldn't understand what either one was saying.

"Oh my gosh Tea, why didn't you tell us that you knew the Atem Mutou?" asked Cathy. Tea was confused.

"I don't know him. He just came in here and I took his order. It's not he's like some sort of big celebrity." They both stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers at what she just said. Apparently, she doesn't know who he is.

"Hello, Earth to Tea! Atem Mutou happens to be the all time most biggest celeb in the history. He is the C.E.O of Mutou Inc. and he is the richest guy in the world. I wonder why he would want to eat here is beyond me." said Cathy.

"He also gives generous donations to children's hospitals and orphanages. He has such a kind heart." said Lisa.

"Not to mention hot." said Cathy. Tea shook her head at her friends.

"That's nice you guys, now I have to go and give him his check and take my break." She left to go and walk to Atem's table to see that he was sipping his latte and looked up when she standing next to him. What she didn't expect was to find her friends standing behind her.

"Hi, Atem." they said. He stared at them when they spoke to him.

"Uh, hi?" he said. Then they gave out a loud squeal and Tea had to push them away from her.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to work and I'm sure that he doesn't want to hear your loud squealing. Besides, I see more customers coming in and they are ready for you to take their orders." Tea said in an agitated voice. They both gave out a sad sigh and did what Tea told them. She turned back to look at him and laughed nervously.

"Uh, are you ready to pay the check now?" Tea asked.

"Yes I am." Atem got out his wallet and payed the amount that was on his bill. Tea went over to the register and put in the money and brought back his change. Then she sat down at the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry about them. They can get kinda crazy and they had this silly idea that you were some sort of celebrity." she said. Atem looked down at the table and he didn't say anything. Tea noticed that he was silent and her eyes widened.

"So, it's true?" she asked. Atem turned to face her.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a big celebrity like your friends name me out to be, but I am famous around town since I own a corporation. I have alot of people just come up to me and wanting to know if I'm the Atem Mutou that everyone talks about. I'm surprised that you never heard of me."

"Well, I don't really read much about the news and plus, I'm not interested in knowing about the lives of anyone who's famous. I just look at them like they're ordinary, everyday people." Atem sighed in relief.

"I wish everyone would be like you. I just want to have a normal conversation with someone who won't go all crazy just because they heard about what I did and what they heard from other people. It's like this everyday of my life and if I could, then I would actually give it up just to live a normal life like everyone else." Tea was looking at him with sympathy. All he wanted was someone he could just sit and talk to without having to say anything about what he did for a living.

"Well, at least you're popular with the girls. You must have a lucky lady hanging on your arm." Atem laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm single. Can't get a date with these girls acting crazy when they see me and even if I do go out with a girl, she'll be talking through the whole date and as soon as she's done, it's time for me to pay the check and leave." Tea giggled when he said that. Atem's heart melted when he heard her laugh. It was like music to his ears and he wanted to be able to bring a smile to her face.

"What about you? I'm sure there must be a lucky guy that's claimed your heart." he asked hoping it wasn't true. Tea's smile faded from her and Atem looked worried wondering what was wrong.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just I broke up with my ex-boyfriend a week ago." she said. Atem looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Tea shook her head and stared at her hands on the table before she took a deep breath and started her story.

"Well, it all started when my friends forced me to go to this party. I was getting tired of all of the commotion so I went ouside to get some air and that's when I met him. We started talking and hit it off really well. We did everything together and I really thought he was the one for me. It was our six month anniversary and we planned to go out and celebrate. I had got home early to surprise him and when I opened the door, I noticed that it was too quiet. I came inside and put my things away when I suddenly heard a noise coming from my bedroom. I walked over to the door to find out what the noise was. As I put my hand on the doorknob, my brain was telling me to get out of there, but my heart was telling me face whatever was behind it. So I twisted the knob, pushed open the door and what I found just made me sick to my stomach. He was cheating on me with another woman in my bed and not only that, I found out that it had been going on throughout our whole relationship. He really played me for a sap and made me wonder if I'll ever believe in love again." she said sadly. Atem's watched her with wide eyes as he listened to her. How can someone hurt someone as special as her and not only that, made her lose faith in love? He reached over the table to grab her hand and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Please don't lose your faith in love Tea. I'm sure that some there's someone waiting for you and when he finds you, he's going to treat you just like a queen and never let you go." he said. Tea smiled back at him.

"Thank-you Atem, you're so sweet. Any girl would be crazy not to get to know the real you. Well it's almost time for my shift to be over so I better get ready to get out of here." she said. Tea stood up from the table with Atem following her.

"I'll meet you at the door while you get your things and we can walk out together." Tea nodded and went over behind the counter to get her stuff and let her friends know that she was leaving and went over to Atem who was standing by the door. They both went out only to be met with a serious thunderstorm.

"Oh no, it wasn't suppose to be rain today." said Tea.

"Since when was the weather man ever right? Do you have a car?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, I was going to wait for the bus, but I think I'll take a taxi. Though I don't see one anywhere." Atem grabbed her hand.

"You will do no such thing. I'll be happy to drive you home." he offered.

"I don't to be an inconvenience and having you go out of your way."

"It's no trouble at all. Come on." They walked over to Atem's car and stepped inside. Tea gave him directions on where to drive to her apartment and they arrived about twenty minutes later. Atem walked Tea to her door and she turned to him before she opened the door.

"Thanks for driving me home Atem." she said.

"It was my pleasure. Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I work everyday and I'm off on the weekends. Why?"

"I was hoping to come around again and talk with you. I feel like I should know more about you." he said.

"Sure, I'd like that." Atem gently grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it while locking his eyes with hers. Tea felt a shiver down her spine when she felt his lips on her hand. Atem brought her hand back down to her side and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Tea."

"Goodnight Atem." He gave her one last glance before he walked downstairs to his car. Tea was watching him until he was outside before she opened her door and went inside. She leaned on the door and brought her hand close to her chest. She could still feel his warm lips against her hand. She shook her head to clear her daze and went to her bedroom to sleep. Atem got inside his car and sat at the wheel for a minute. He still felt Tea's soft skin against his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her lips. He shook his head to clear that thought and started his car and he looked at the apartment building again.

_'I'll make you believe in love again Tea, I promise.'_ He pulled his car out of the parking lot and drove home.

**How was it? Tell me what you think about it in you reviews and please no flames. :D**


	2. Getting to Know You

**I'm back with another chapter. I appreciate the reviews from my last chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy trying to figure out what get for my brother's birthday and my parents' wedding anniversary. Thanks to the following:**

**Luckygirl777**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Atem woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes and he tried to block the light by burying his head in the pillow. Since he couldn't get back to sleep, he decided to just get up and face the day. He didn't have to go in the office today so he tried to think of what to do with his free time. He went inside his enormous bathroom to take a quick shower. As he started the water and it cascaded down onto him, his mind wondered to Tea. For some reason, he just couldn't get her out of his head. He had a great time talking to her last night and he wanted to see her again. So he came out of the bathroom and headed for his walk-in closet to pick out something casual to where. It felt good for him to wear something that fit his mood instead if those suits he wears when he goes into the office. After he was dressed, he grabbed his wallet and keys from his dresser and went downstairs to jump in his car and drive down to the cafe.

Tea was at the cafe setting up before the first customer came in. Her friends Cathy and Lisa hadn't arrived yet so she had to make sure everything was prepared for opening. Once that was finished, she decided to have a latte while she waited and when she took her first sip, memories if last night flashed through her head. She smiled as she remembered how sweet Atem was to her. She was happy to know that he wanted to know more about her the way she wanted to know about him and hoped that he meant what he said about coming, but even if she doesn't see him again, she was happy to know that she could call him a friend to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Mrs. Kat coming out of the kitchen with a few boxes in her hands. Tea smiled and went over to help her. They set the boxes over on the floor and opened them to see supplies for the cafe.

"Thank-you dear, they were a bit heavy for me." she said. Tea looked at her with concern.

"Mrs.Kat, you shouldn't be lifting these heavy boxes. That's what I'm here to help you out for." Tea said. Mrs. Kat chuckled.

"Don't you worry about me. This old gal still have some kick left in her and besides, I would feel so guilty putting all of this work on you when you already do enough for me as it is." Tea shook her head with a smile.

"I don't mind at all ma'am." As they took the stuff out of the boxes, Mrs. Kat looked at Tea with a curious face.

"So dear, is Atem coming back anytime soon?" she asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I mean I doubt it because he has a huge company to run and he probably doesn't have the time to come."

"He seemed like such a kind gentleman. It would be so nice if the two of you got together." she said. Tea blushed.

"Mrs. Kat, I just met the guy. Plus, I don't think that I'll be having a relationship with anybody again. After what my ex did to me, I'm just so afraid that I'll get hurt again and I don't want to have to go through another broken heart." Mrs. Kat laid a hand on Tea's shoulder.

"Tea, I know that you have been going through alot in the past week, but dear, don't let that man stop you from having a happy life that you so deserve because let me tell you something, that is just what he wants you to do. If Atem is willing to bring you happiness, then I say embrace it as much as you can." she said. Tea listened to what she said and was quiet for a minute before she turned back to her.

"I understand what you're saying, but I think I'm going to take it a little at a time." As soon as she finished, they heard a customer come in and take turned to see who it was, but this customer made Tea gasp in fear.

"Renku?" she whispered. Renku was Tea's ex-boyfriend who had spiky black hair and cold brown eyes. When he saw Tea, he put on a smirk and walked over making Mrs.Kat stand in front of her so he wouldn't get close to her.

"Hey baby, how are you doing? I've missed you." he said. Tea glared at him. Mrs. Kat spoke up to him.

"Young man, this cafe is for everyone that comes inside, but if you insist on coming in here and upsetting Tea, I'm going yo have to make you leave and forbid you from ever coming back here." she threatened. Renku raised his hands and laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just want to talk to my girlfriend Granny. No harm done." he said.

"Ex-girlfriend, and I have nothing to say to you. It's okay Mrs. Kat, I can handle this." Tea said. She nodded and went to the kitchen to bring out more boxes. Tea turned back to Renku and glared again.

"If you want me to take your order, then you'll have to take a seat, otherwise leave because we have nothing to discuss." she said coldly. Renku still kept his smirk and went over to a table by the window and picked up the menu to look through it. She took out her notepad and pen.

"What would you like?" she muttered. He looked up with a dark, lusty look.

"I want you to be my girlfriend again." he replied. She stood there flabbergasted at what he said. Did he honestly think that she would just decide to go back to him because he wanted her to and after what he did to her in the first place? She gripped her pen in anger and she almost snapped it in half.

"What makes you think that I want to be with you again? Our whole relationship was based on a lie. What happened, your little mistress dumped you?" she asked sarcastically. He stood up from his seat and put a hand on Tea's cheek.

"She's history and now that she's gone,we can be like we were before. I know that there's something inside you that still loves me." Tea slapped his hand away from her cheek.

"Everything that I felt about you died when you broke my heart. Thanks to you, I don't think I'll ever feel love so just leave me alone and go back to that floozy that you've been messing with." she spat. Renku was getting angry and he grabbed by her the arms and gripped them where he was hurting her. Tea was struggling to get free, but the more she struggled, the more tighter his grip was on her. He gave out an evil chuckle.

"You have no choice in the matter baby. So whether you like it or not, you belong to me." Tea continued her struggling.

"Let go of me!" she said. Mrs. Kat came back out to the front and Cathy and Lisa came in for their shift. They were very angry with what they were witnessing. Renku had raised his hand to slap her when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned around to see someone that he didn't recognize standing behind him.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go of her. So I would appreciate it if you followed her wishes." he said. Tea looked up when she heard a familiar voice and was relieved to see that it was Atem. Renku pulled his arm away and it gave Tea the chance to free herself from his hand.

"Look man back off, this is none of your business." he said.

"I would have to say that it is my business if it has to do with Tea." Renku growled and clenched his fist.

"Dude, you have no idea who you're messing with so why don't I just show you." He brought his fist back and punched Atem in the face. Atem wasn't fazed from the punch and he turned his head around to look at Renku with dangerous eyes.

"Big mistake." he said viciously. He then brought his own fist up and punched Renku which made him stumble and Atem grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen closely, if you come within twenty feet of Tea again, you're going to get more than just a measly punch in the face and that is a promise. Now if you're not going to order anything from here then I suggest that you leave here because you overstayed your welcome." Atem dropped him and Renku wiped the blood that was dripping from his nose while glaring at him. Mrs. Kat came out from behind the counter and approached him.

"If I catch you back on this cafe again, I will call the police on you. Do I make myself clear?" she hissed. He made his way out of the cafe, but he turned to look at Tea before he did.

"I'll be back. Don't think just because he showed up that I'm done with you." With that said, he left the cafe. Atem looked over to Tea to see that she was shaking and he walked over to her to see if she was okay. She looked up when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tea shook her head.

"No, not as much as he hurt you." she said.

"Oh this? I hardly felt a thing. I was just concerned about you." he said.

"Well, let me just get you an ice pack for your face. I'll be right back." Tea then went into the kitchen leaving Atem with Cathy, Lisa and Mrs. Kat. The girls came over with stars in their eyes at Atem.

"Thank-you for helping Tea Atem, you were amazing." said Cathy.

"Has anyone ever told you how strong you are?" asked Lisa. Atem just stood there blinking at them.

"Uh, not really." he said backing up from them as they were walking closer to him. Mrs. Kat came and saved him from them.

"Alright girls, I think it's time for you to go prep up before the customers start to come in now." she said. They both sighed sadly and went to work. Mrs. Kat turned to Atem and smiled.

"Thank-you for getting that man out of here." she said.

"It was no problem. I couldn't stand there and hurt Tea and plus I didn't want him causing trouble to your cafe." Atem said.

"Well, thank-you again. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Of course."

"I would like you to take Tea for the day. I know this situation has made her a bit upset and I don't think that it's best for her to be working today." Atem nodded.

"Alright, I think that's a great idea." Just as he said that, Tea came out with the ice pack and Mrs. Kat had to make a phone call. Atem and Tea took a seat at one of the tables and she handed him the ice pack to put it on his face. Once the coldness hit his cheek, he hissed in pain and Tea checked to see of he was alright.

"I didn't realize it would sting this bad." he said trying to lighten the mood. Tea didn't find any humor in it and looked down with a face fallen expression.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. I didn't want you to get hurt." she said.

"It was better than seeing you hurt. So that was your ex-boyfriend?" he asked. Tea nodded her head slowly while applying a bandage on his cheek.

"Yeah, that was him. He came in here to ask me to get back together with him."

"Why would he want to do that?" he asked.

"Because the girl he was with got bored with him and she dumped him to find someone else. I guess he just wanted someone who he thinks is weak enough to actually fall for his lies. That's what escalated his anger because I wouldn't take him back. There you should be fine now." she said as she finished her work. Atem felt the bandaged on his face and turned to look at her with a smile.

"Thanks alot, that feels much better." Tea smiled back at him.

"Your welcome. So I didn't think that you would come back. What are you doing playing hooky?" she asked playfully. Atem laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I was getting tired of paper work so I thought I just take the day off and I told you I was coming back, didn't I? I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you more." Tea had a tint of red appear on her face.

"Well, I'm glad that you did. So what would you like to order?" she asked.

"I thought I would have the same thing I had last night, except I want to order two of them." he said. Tea stood there looking confused.

"Two mochas and two croissants?" she asked. Atem winked at her.

"Exactly."

"Uh, okay." She went back to the kitchen to fill his order wondering why he placed two orders when he was here by himself. She came back five minutes later with his order and placed it in front of him. He looked up to her with a grin and she was wondering what he was up to.

"You know, this is alot for one person to eat. Why don't you join me?" he asked. Tea was now starting to catch on.

"I knew there was a reason you did that. Well, I wish I could, but I have to work so I have to decline on your offer." Atem shook his head.

"Actually, you don't have to work today. I was talking with Mrs. Kat while you were in the back and she thinks that it would be best if you took a day off of work today and asked me to take you out for the day." he explained. Tea just stared at him not saying anything for a minute until she finally spoke.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think I need a day off. It'll be better if I keep myself busy." She started to walk to another table when she felt his hand on her wrist. She turned back to look at him.

"Mrs. Kat already said that it was okay, in fact, it was her idea. Besides, this'll give us some time to get to know each other. Please reconsider?" he pleadingly asked with a little pout. Tea sighed and smiled at him.

"Well okay, I guess I could since I can't say no to that face." She sat down at the table in front of him and ate with him. After a few minutes, they finished their breakfast with Atem paying for the bill, but not without Tea telling him that she could pay for half of it since they ate together, but Atem insisted anyway. They left the cafe and jumped into Atem's car to just drive around for the day. They stopped at a table outside of the mall and ordered milkshakes.

"So tell me a little about yourself." said Atem.

"Like what?" Tea said.

"Like, your favorite color, favorite animal, your hobbies, family, you choose." he said. Tea took a little sip of her drink before she started.

"Well, first of all, my parents are deceased so there's not really much to say about my family." she said. Atem was shocked by that.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Tea shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay, it was few years ago when they died in a car accident, but as time goes by, I'm starting to heal and living my life the way they would want me to." Atem nodded. Tea continued.

"Anyway, um, my favorite color is blue. I like to spend my free time just sitting down reading a good book that either include romance or fantasy adventure. My favorite animal, I would have to say is horses. Ever since I was small, I've always had a liking to horses. I would collect anything that would have a horse on it, books, stamps, even pencils. You probably think I'm weird, huh?" Atem chuckled.

"No, not at all. To be honest, horses are my favorite animal too." he said. Tea smiled and had a far away look in her eye.

"I wish I could see one close up. I've never been able to ride a horse before. When I was little, I would beg my parents to let me take riding lessons, but they would always be expensive or there were never horses around where we lived." Atem watched her with a smile.

"Well, my brother has a ranch a few miles from here and every weekend I go and help him with the horses he and I own. If you're interested, you can come with me and maybe I can give a riding lesson." he said. Tea almost choked on her milkshake and stared at Atem.

"Really?! You would do that?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Of course, I be happy to take you with me." Tea reached over to him and gave him a hug. Atem didn't expect her to do that, but he wasn't complaining and he gladly hugged her back. Tea realized what she was doing and she broke away from him with a blush on her face.

"Uh, sorry. I'm just really excited that's all. I didn't know you owned horses." she said.

"Yeah, I just love to ride them whenever I get the chance. I have no worries, no cares, I just feel free, you know?" he said. Tea nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, you ready to go on an adventure?" he asked standing up from his seat.

"An adventure? To where?" she asked confused. He held out his hand to her and smiled.

"Wherever the wind takes us." he said. Tea then took his hand and they started out to their first stop. They were going through alot of stores for a few hours just browsing and goofing around while learning more and more about each other. It was around five in the evening when they came to a bookstore. Tea went over to see the new releases that came in. There were so many to choose from, but there was one that caught her attention. On the cover was a mythical golden dragon and she picked it up to skim through a couple of pages. It seemed very interesting to her and wanted to get it, but as she looked at the price, she sighed and put it back on the stand then went to browse through some more books. Atem turned when he heard Tea sigh and saw her put a book back. He went over to see which one it was and guessed that it was something that she wanted to read, but looking at the price, he figured she couldn't afford to pay for it right now. So he looked up to see her in the back of the store skimming through others books which gave him a chance to pick out the one she wanted and went to the cashier to pay for it in secret. They left the store with Tea noticing a bag in Atem's hand.

"What's that?" she asked. Atem grinned at her.

"Oh, just something new that caught my attention. Did you see anything that interested you?" Tea nodded.

"Yeah, it was a fantasy story that I really wanted to read, but I couldn't get it since I didn't have enough money. I just hope that when I come back, it'll still be there." she said. Atem grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be reading it sooner than you think." he said. Tea scrunched her face in confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. Atem smirked.

"Oh, nothing. C'mon, let's go to the park." He grabbed her hand and walked toward the park entryway. The sun was just beginning to set and they found a bench to sit down and watch the little pond that had ducks swimming in it. They were quiet for a bit enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Tea turned to look at Atem next to her.

"I had a great time with you today." she said. Atem turned to look at her.

"I did too. You're the first person to actually make me feel normal." Tea looked out towards the water and pondered on her next question to him.

"I just have to know. Why would you want to know about me? I mean, you already seen how my ex was today and you were even hurt by him. I just don't get it." she said. Atem laid his hand over hers and she looked up to him.

"I guess I just felt a connection to you. Whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm comfortable and I can talk to you about anything and nothing is going to stop me from talking to you, not even your ex." he said laughing. Tea smiled at him.

"You're strange, but in a good way." The sky was now getting darker and they both got up from the bench to walk back to Atem's car. As they got inside, Atem turned to Tea.

"It's still pretty early. Would you like to come over to my house?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Sure, that'll be nice." she said. They drove back to Atem's house and when they arrived, they got out of the car and went to the front door. As they stepped inside, Tea couldn't help but see how big and beautiful it was.

"Wow, this place is huge." Atem chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. Make yourself at home and I'll get us some drinks." He went to the kitchen and came back out with two drinks for the both of them. He sat down beside her on the the couch and handed her glass to her. She took a sip and giggled when she tasted it.

"This is so fruity. It's good." Atem laughed.

"It's just something I whipped up myself. I call my passion fruit juice." he said.

"Hmm, that's a great name." Just as they were getting more into the conversation, the door started knocking. They looked at each other and Atem got up to answer it wondering who could be at his door this time of night. When he opened the door, he groaned inwardly. There standing at the door was Rachel who wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Atem, I was hoping you would be here." Atem pushed her off of him and Tea stood up wondering what was going on. Rachel looked over to Tea and had a sneer look on her face.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me." Atem said coldly.

"Oh, I know you didn't mean that. Now I need to know who this wench is." she said snobbishly. Tea glared at her.

"Excuse me, I have a name and it isn't wench." she said coldly. Rachel scoffed at Tea and Atem was getting furious with her.

"Rachel, you have no right to talk about my guest. Now you have five seconds to tell me why you're here." Tea turned to Atem.

"Atem, who is she?" she asked. Rachel grabbed Atem's arm and hugged it to her.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm his fiancee." she said snobbishly. Tea eyes widened and her glass slipped from her hand which shattered to the floor in pieces.

"F-fiancee?" she whispered.

**Uh-Oh! What's going to happen now? Leave reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. :D**


	3. Fiancee?

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:**

**dancers of the night**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Luckygirl777**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"F-fiancee?" Tea whispered. Rachel smirked evilly.

"Of course, we are going to be happily married running our company together." she said. Tea looked over to Atem who was trying to pull his arm away from Rachel and she walked over to the door to leave. Once she had her coat, she left the house without saying a word. Atem finally got out of Rachel's grip and ran to the door to try and stop Tea.

"Tea, wait!" He rushed to leave and follow her when he was stopped by Rachel pulling him back inside.

"Forget about her Atem. I have planned a special night for us and I want to spend it with you without interruptions." she said as she drew circles on his chest with her finger. Atem was furious at the moment and he pushed her off of him again.

"I am going to find Tea and when I get back, I expect you to be gone. If not, then there is going to be alot of hell to pay." He rushed outside to get into his car and start his search for Tea. She couldn't have gone far so he thought of where she could have gone to in the minutes that she left. He thought of all of the places that they went to today and he suddenly had a hunch of where she could be. So he made a u-turn and drove around to the park. He was driving for a couple of minutes when he finally arrived and got out of the car to walk to the entryway and that's when he found her sitting up against the tree facing the pond. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was safe and nothing happened to her. Clearing his thoughts of worry, he walked over to Tea and sat down next to her. Tea was staring at the duck pond oblivious to anything around her thinking about what happened when she left Atem's house. She was startled out of her thoughts by someone sitting down next to her and she turned to see Atem beside her. She glared at him and turned back to look out at the water.

"What do you want?" she asked. Atem was staring at the back of her head.

"I had came to find you to try and explain." he said. She stood up form her seat and turned to face him again.

"What is there to explain? You have a fiancee and you're getting married, I think that explains alot. So how was it? Did you get a gut-burning, hilarious kick out of listening to me tell my sob story to you? Well I hope it was really funny to you because now you can tell your fiancee all about it when you go on your stupid honeymoon with her!" she said with rage on her face. Atem got up and stepped over to her and she moved back to avoid being near him.

"Tea, you got it all wrong." he tried explaining.

"Oh really, then why don't you enlighten me and make it seem clear to me so that I won't have it all wrong. It won't matter anyway, I'm just glad I found out about you before I-" she cut herself off before she said too much. Atem noticed that she stopped talking and walked a little closer to her. He took a hold of her arms and turned her to him.

"Before you what? Before you started to feel something? Is that it?" he asked. Tea looked up and retorted back.

"Why would I be feeling anything? We just met so that would be impossible." she said. Atem lifted her chin to look in her eyes and she looked into his.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight? I believe that this is the exact situation."

"Yeah, just two things. One, I lost my belief in love when my ex hurt me and two, you're engaged to be married. So there's no point in whether I believe it or not." she said. Atem sighed.

"Tea, just let me explain to you what's going on." he said. Then he led her back over to the tree to sit back down. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Atem started.

"First of all, I am not engaged to her. Honestly, I don't even know why she even started this whole thing. It was at a business party where companies of high status get together and talk about how their businesses were profiting and making deals with each other. I couldn't stand going to those kinds of parties and I couldn't wait to leave. That's when I met Rachel. She was walking over to me with her father next to her and they introduced themselves. Her father was telling me how he had been thinking about merging with a company that was bringing in major high profits and asked me if I was interested in marrying his daughter and while I declined of course, that's when Rachel said that she thought it would be a great experience to work together. She gave me a look saying like she wasn't taking no for an answer. So again, I told them no and I walked away from them to stand outside to get some air. Thinking that I was alone, I heard someone behind me and turned to see Rachel standing there like she was up to something. I didn't trust her for a second and I kept my guard up around her. First it started out like she wanted to just talk, innocent enough, but then things began to be less innocent when she was moving close to me and that's when she tried to seduce me figuring that I would fall for her tricks. I sure surprised her when I refused her the first time, but she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. So I guess that's how the whole 'fiancee fiasco' started. Well that's the whole Rachel story and I know that you're taking time to process everything. So if you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand. At least I got a chance to know you and spend time with you." he finished with his head turning to the pond. Tea was a bit relieved to hear that he wasn't engaged, but real question was why?

'_Why do I even care that he wasn't engaged? It's not like I have feelings for him or anything, do I?'_ She looked up to see that he was still facing the pond and as she looked closely, she can almost detect a little bit of fear in his eyes.

'_He actually thinks that I hate him. Just by looking at him, he thinks this whole thing is his fault. I guess I should have let him explain first before I blew up at him like I did. I should be apologizing._' she thought. She reached her hand over to his and gave it a small squeeze. He turned to her and she had a smile on her face.

"Please don't think that I don't want to talk to you again because that is the last thing on my mind. I should apologize for blowing up at you like I did. Why didn't you just tell me all of this before?" she asked. Atem looked down to their intertwined hands.

"I guess I didn't think it would matter and you didn't have to apologize. I didn't blame you for being angry and if I had told you from the start, this whole thing would have been avoided."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry anyway. I guess, I was just afraid that I was going to get hurt again. Having that feeling would be like having my heart ripped out and not being able to put it together again." she said. Atem smiled warmly to her and held her hand much tighter.

"That is one thing that you don't ever have to worry about Tea. I just can't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone as beautiful as you." he said. Tea had a tint of red on her face and turned away from him.

"You're sweet, but I'm not that beautiful." she said. Atem turned her face back to him with his hand.

"Are you kidding? You are very beautiful, it was one of the things that attracted me to you, especially your blue eyes."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." she said teasing him.

"Oh, thanks I- Hey!" he said with a playful glare. Tea laughed at the look on his face and Atem joined in with her. They were still laughing when they felt a sudden chill blow through. Tea started shivering and rub her arms to create some heat. Atem stood up with Tea following him.

"We should head on back. Would you like to go home?" he asked. Tea looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after seven. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping we could finish our drinks that we started before we were interrupted. Besides, I have to help clean the mess that I made when I dropped my glass on the floor." she said sheepishly. Atem chuckled.

"Oh that's alright, it's no harm done. Glasses can be replaceable, but I don't think there's another Tea anywhere."

"You know that was really corny, but it was sweet." she said.

"Well excuse me for being corny." he said sarcastically. Tea rolled her eyes and giggled.

"C'mon, I want to hurry up and get out of the cold." she grabbed his hand and they walked over to Atem's car. They drove to his house and arrived minutes later. When they stepped out of the car and went inside, they were met with an unexpected person. Rachel was still there on the sofa drinking out of a wine glass. She looked up when she heard the door open and had a satisfying expression when Atem came through the door, but her expression quickly changed to a menacing glare when she saw Tea come in behind him. She put down her glass and walked over to them.

"Hello honey, what is _she_ doing here?" she asked. Atem had a blank stare when he saw Rachel still in his house.

"The question is what are _you_ still doing here when I clearly told you that I wanted you to leave my house." he said.

"You didn't expect me to just leave, do you? I have just as much right to be here. It's her that should be leaving." Atem and Tea was looking at her like she had extra heads growing. She was completely clueless.

"You don't have any right to be here because we're not engaged and Tea is here because I invited her." Rachel glared.

"You don't know what you're doing. If you would just marry me, then you could have the power of two companies. You would be known for your fame all over the world, but you rather spend your time with a commoner. So you have a choice, me or her." she sneered. Atem pretended to think about it by placing a finger on his chin.

"Hmm, that's a toughie. On one hand, I marry you and get all of the riches in the world that comes to me. On the other hand, I still have my company, but don't get as much recognition I would get if I had two companies merge into one." Once Atem made a decision, he walked over to wrap his arm around...

Rachel.

Tea gasped at what Atem had done and wondered if it was an act or if he really made his decision. Rachel smirked and did a victory dance in her head. She and Atem walked over to the door and opened it. She turned around to look at Tea.

"Well sweetheart, I guess my Atem has made his choice. I'm really sorry though, actually I'm not. Be sure to read about us in the papers when we have our wedding announced." Atem pulled her to stand in front of him.

"Oh Atem, I knew you would make the right choice." Atem smirked at her.

"You're right, I did make the right choice." And with that, he pushed her out the front door. Rachel was confused on what happened and waited for an explanation.

"Atem, what are you doing?" she asked. Atem still had his smirk on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making the right choice. If I have to choose between you and Tea, then I would choose Tea in a heartbeat because she is one of the few people in my life that I can relate to. You on the other hand, just care about money and when you're going to get your face posted on the next magazine that comes out. I've always wondered why your father's company is having money problems and plummeting on his way to bankrupt. I guess you're spending too much of it on plastic surgeries and what not. If you think I'll let you come near me just so you can your hands on my company's profits, then you got another thing coming. So you can just find some other sucker who's willing to fall for your charm and leave me the hell alone." he said.

"You're making a big mistake Atem. You don't know what you're doing." she desperately said.

"Oh, but you were the one that said that I made the right choice, remember? You have a nice life." After that was said, he slammed the door in her face. Rachel stood at the door with a disbelief look before she clenched her fists in anger and stormed off.

Atem sighed as he leaned against the door. He was relieved to have her out of his life now and hopes to take the message this time and not come back. He looked over to Tea who was picking up the broken glass that she had dropped on the floor. Atem went over to help her pick up the pieces.

"Why don't I take care of this?" he offered. Tea shook her head.

"No, I have it. I was the one who dropped it any-OW!!" she yelped. She cupped her hand to her chest to see that one of the glass pieces had cut her. Atem brought her hand over to him so he could see it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kinda cut my hand on the glass. I'm such a klutz." she said. Atem examined her hand carefully and noticed that there was a shard of glass stuck inside her hand. He brought her up and headed upstairs to his bathroom to clean her cut. He rinsed her hand before using the tweezers to pull out the shard. Tea hissed in pain when he did that and when Atem pulled it out, he applied some ointment to her cut and bandaged it up. Once he was finished, he looked to Tea who was very grateful.

"Thanks, it feels much better now." she said.

"Your welcome." he said. He still had a hold of her hand and they were both staring at each other. They weren't just staring, they were gazing into each others eyes and they both felt a shiver go through them. Suddenly, without realizing it, they were moving closer to each other very slowly like there was a force pulling them in. Just as they were getting closer and closer, they snapped out of their daze when they heard something drop to the floor and jumped back to see that it was the tweezers. Atem and Tea's face were flushed and they were quiet for a few minutes. Atem broke the silence when he turned back to Tea.

"Uh, you want that drink now?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, s-sure." she said nervously. They both went downstairs and back into the living room. Atem took care of the glass that was still on the floor and went into the kitchen to get their drinks. He came back in to see Tea rubbing her injured hand gently. He sat down next to her and handed her her drink.

"Thanks, so do you think that Rachel girl will come back?" Atem shook his head.

"I really hope not. I don't think she would after what I said to her so we don't have to worry about her." She nodded while she took a sip of her drink. They were talking for a while about random stuff until they decided to watch a movie and into the middle part, they both fell asleep with Tea resting her head on Atem's shoulder. It was around midnight when Atem woke up to hear thunder outside and noticed that it was raining. He looked over to his left to see Tea still asleep on his shoulder and he didn't have the heart to wake her. So he grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the sofa and draped it over them. Tea stirred a little in her sleep only to bury her head closer to Atem's neck. Atem smiled when he saw how peaceful she was sleeping and gently kissed her forehead before turning off the TV and going back to sleep.

Rachel was at her mansion still seething with anger at what happened tonight. She couldn't get over the fact that Atem chose someone other than her. She was throwing wine glasses all over the walls and leaving a huge mess behind. Just then, someone came in and she looked up to see the last person that she expected to see again.

"Whoa, I come back after a few months only to find my cousin PMSing." he said. Rachel glared at him.

"I'm not PMSing you asshole! Just what are you doing here anyway?!" she yelled.

"Man, I just wanted to visit, don't have such a hissy fit. What are you so mad about anyway?" he asked.

"Hmph, if you must know, some floozy just ruined my life. She came in and stolen my intended fiance." she said angrily.

"Your fiance, huh? Do you love him or something?" Rachel scoffed.

"What are you crazy? Of course I don't love him. I mean sure he's hot and everything, but I'm just only after his money. I would've had him in my grasp if it wasn't for that girl that he recently met." she said as she threw another glass against the wall.

"You still haven't told me why you're here."

"I wanted to come and get back together with my ex only come to find she's got a new guy to be with." he said.

"Pathetic, you still love her?" she asked. He laughed.

"Yeah right, I never loved her. I just came back to get what's mine." he said. Rachel had a smirk on her face and turned to her cousin.

"How about we help each other? You get what you want and I get what I want." He turned back to her with a smirk of his own.

"I like the way you think." Rachel chuckled evilly.

"Why thank-you, Cousin Renku." she said.

**Oh boy, another surprise. Wanna find out what happens next? Well all you got to do is send me your reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. Til next time. :D**


	4. Riding Lessons

**Back again with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Wouldn't be possible without them:**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Lady-Wicca 666**

**dancers of the night**

**Luckygirl777**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**AkioftheAkatsuki**

**Thanks guys for your reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Sunlight was streaming through the window shining down on Tea who was still asleep. She stirred awake when the light was in her face and she buried her face into her pillow to try and block it out. Her pillow was unusually warm and it felt really nice that she didn't want to get out of bed. She nuzzled more and gave out a contented sigh.

_'I never realized how warm my bed is, I feel like I want to stay in it all day. Wait, my bed is never this comfortable and when does my pillow move up and down. This is really strange.' _she thought. She opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in her bed, she wasn't even in her house. She was in an unfamiliar living room and her pillow happened to be Atem's chest. She blushed when she realized that she actually wanted to stay on him. Tea tried to remember everything that happened. She remembered sitting with Atem talking and then an hour later, they sat back to watch a movie. Around the middle part, she must have fallen asleep. Once everything was clear to her, she looked up to see Atem still sleeping and noticed how innocent and carefree he looked. She tried to move off of him, but noticed that his arm was wrapped around her waist and whenever she moved, he would tighten his grip. She looked up to him and noticed his eyes were opening.

Atem was still sleeping when he felt something tug his arm. He stirred awake when he felt movement so he tighten his arm to keep the warmth from escaping and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly, he felt the movement again and this time he opened his eyes to be met with the color blue. Sleep was still clouding his mind so he didn't know what was going on, but then realized that the something or rather someone that was moving on him was Tea. Somehow through the night, he ended up on his back laying on the arm of the sofa with Tea laying against his chest. Once everything was clear, he smiled sleepily at her.

"Good morning." he said groggily. Tea still had a blush.

"Good morning. Is there a reason why I'm sleeping on you and not in my bed?" she asked. Atem had a blush of his own and they both sat up to sit on the sofa. He turned to her to explain.

"Well, as we were watching the movie last night, I guess we both fell asleep. It was around midnight when I woke up to hear some noise coming from outside and saw that there was a thunderstorm. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and plus it was coming down very hard. I hope it was okay with you." he said. Tea smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course it was. I wouldn't have wanted you to go out into that weather just to take me home. Then I would have to worry about you and wonder if you made it back to your house alright. That was really sweet of you and thank-you for letting me stay." she said.

"No problem. So, it's Saturday, do you have anything to do today?" he asked.

"Well not really. When I'm off on the weekends, I usually just stay at home and curl up to one of my books. You know, nothing too big." she said. Atem looked at her in disbelief.

"That's what you do every weekend?" Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, yeah. I really don't like to be around places with alot of people." she said. Atem reached over and took one of her hands. It was like he couldn't get enough of her soft hands and wondered what they would feel like against him. He quickly shook that thought out of his head kicking himself for even thinking that.

"I was going to visit my brother out at the ranch and I was hoping you were still interested in coming with me. I have to give you some riding lessons anyway, right?" he said smiling. Tea smiled back at him.

"Really? You still want me to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. So what do you say?"

"Sure, I just have to go home and change first. When were you planning on leaving?"

"Well, I was going to leave in about four hours so I could take care of some things before I pack. Do you need a ride back?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Atem shook his head.

"Of course not. Let me just get my keys and we can head out." he said. He stood up to get his keys and they both went out to his car to drop off Tea at her apartment. Once they arrived, Atem walked her to her door and Tea turned to him.

"Thanks for bringing me home." she said.

"You're welcome. Here's my number, call me when you're ready and I'll come by and pick you up." He wrote it down and gave it to Tea. Then he bid her farewell until later and went back to his house to get ready for the trip to the ranch. Before he could start packing, he looked in his briefcase and pulled out any papers that needed to be filled out. As he was busy doing this, he heard a knock at his front door and got up to go answer it. When he opened the door, he was greeted by his secretary Katie along with her husband Koji and their two yr. old daughter Alicia. Koji had raven colored hair and violet eyes. Alicia was a spinning image of her father who also had raven colored hair, but she had her mother's light blue eyes. He greeted them all in and they went into the living room to sit.

"What brings you guys over?" he asked. Katie smiled and dug through her bag.

"Well boss, I just wanted to bring these papers for you to sign. Apparently, when we had that day off, I kinda forgot to get your signature on a couple of documents." she said. Atem chuckled and looked them over.

"Don't worry, I was going over some papers myself." He signed them all and gave them back to Katie. Alicia walked over and hugged him on his leg and Atem looked down and picked her up.

"Well hello little princess. How are you?" he asked. Alicia giggled.

"I fine Uncle Atem. I wen' poo poo on da poddy." she said. Atem eyes widened and he turned to Koji and Katie who were laughing.

"You did? Well that means you are getting to be a big girl." he said. Koji came over after he finished laughing.

"That was another reason we came over. We're having a birthday party for Alicia next week and we figured you would want to come." he said. Atem nodded.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it." Alicia squealed in excitement.

"Yay!!" she yelled. Katie walked over and Atem gave Alicia back to her.

"So Atem, what have you been doing?" she asked. Atem had a tint of red on his face and cleared his throat.

"Remember that advice you told me before I left the office the other night?" he asked. Katie nodded her head.

"Well I was driving around to clear my head that night and I wound up somewhere on the other part of town. Then I spotted a little cafe and I decided to go inside to get something to take home with me. What I didn't expect was to find this beautiful waitress. We talked for a while and I found out that she broke up with her ex-boyfriend a week ago. She was the first girl that didn't go all crazy when she saw me. Heck, she didn't even know who I was." he said. Katie squealed excitingly.

"You met someone? So, what's her name? Do you like her? I know you like her it's written all over your face." she said in one breath. Koji shook his head at his wife's behavior.

"Now I know where Alicia gets her excitement from." he said. Katie punched his shoulder and Koji laughed. She turned back to Atem.

"So, what's she like?" she asked. Atem smiled.

"She's really special. I feel like I can talk to her all day about anything and never get bored. Just hearing her voice makes my day and when she's sad, I try to do everything I can just to see her smile." he said with a dreamy look.

"Dude, sounds like you're falling for her." said Koji.

"To tell you the truth, I think I am. Whenever I'm near her, I feel this magnetic force drawing me to her." Katie and Koji turned to each other and then turned back to Atem.

"Have you tried to tell her?" asked Katie. Atem shook his head.

"I don't want to rush things, I mean she just got out of a relationship. Besides, I don't even know if she'll feel the same way. I'm going to take her with me this weekend to the ranch and give her a riding lesson." he said.

"Oh that's nice. This will be a great opportunity to see if she has any feelings for you." said Katie. Atem sighed.

"Like I said, I'm just going to be a friend to her. I'm going to be leaving in about two hours." Katie gasped excitingly.

"I have an idea. Why don't you bring her along with you when you come to Alicia's birthday party. I would really like to meet her." she said.

"Yeah that is a great idea honey. What do you think Atem? You think that she would like to come?" asked Koji.

"I'll have to ask her, but I think she'll agree. I better get packed before I have to go pick up Tea." he said.

"Is that her name?" asked Katie. Atem nodded.

"Okay, we better leave then. We'll send you an invitation in the mail and you should get as soon as you get back from the ranch." she said. With that, Katie, Koji and Alicia got up to leave and as soon as they left, Atem went upstairs to go and pack his bag and checked to see if there was anything else he had to do before he set out to get Tea. Tea was in her room packing a small bag for her weekend trip with Atem to the ranch. She couldn't wait to see what it looked like. Two hours later, she finally got everything that needed to be done and her called up Atem at his house. About ten minutes later, she heard Atem at the door and they set her bag in the trunk of his car and set out on their journey.

"So you ready?" asked Atem. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see this ranch. I can already just picture it." Atem chuckled.

"Don't worry, it'll be a two hour drive, but I know of a short-cut that'll get us there in about an hour." he said. The car started up and they drove out of the apartment parking lot. Tea turned to look at Atem.

"So you said your brother owns this ranch?" she asked.

"Well, we kind of own it together, but since he's lives out here, I guess you can say that he somewhat owns it. You see, our father owned the ranch and the company that I'm running now. After he died, he left them both to us so I run the company while my brother runs the ranch. I offer my help to him whenever I get some free time, but when I'm not there, my friends Joey and Tristan help out too. You'll see them also when we arrive." he said. The rest of the car ride consisted of them learning more about each others lives in the past and finding out that they had so much in common in likes and dislikes. Two hours went by in a flash and they now arrived at the ranch. Once they got out of the car, Tea was speechless at to what she saw. It was just as she imagined it would be. There were horses galloping, eating and being groomed. She felt Atem take her hand.

"Let's go to the stables. I'm sure that's where my brother is now." he said. He led her through the field to the stable where some of the horses were being kept. Tea was in awe as she saw all of the beautiful horses that were there.

"Yugi, are you here?" said Atem. Suddenly, someone stepped out of one of the horses stalls and walked over to them with a smile.

"Hey Atem, it's about time you got here." he said. Tea eyes widened as Yugi walked over to stand next to Atem. He looked exactly like Atem, except he was a little shorter and his eyes had more of a childlike glance to them. She turned back to look at Atem.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin." she said in disbelief. Atem and Yugi looked at each other and then started laughing. Tea was still confused.

"No, were not twins, all though we could pass as being twins. Yugi, this is my friend Tea. I brought her along to see the horses this weekend if that was okay." he said. Yugi nodded.

"Of course. It's nice to meet you Tea, welcome to the Mutou Ranch. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks, this place looks amazing. Atem has told me so much about the ranch and I couldn't wait to see it for myself."

"You like horses?" asked Yugi.

"I love them. Is it alright if I see some of them?" she asked

"Sure follow me." They went over to the stalls look at the horses. Atem turned around when he heard he heard his name being called and saw his two friends running up to greet him.

"Hey Atem, why didn't you tell us you were here?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, you trying to get out of cleaning the stables?" asked Tristan. Atem chuckled.

"Now you know I wouldn't do that to you guys. Actually, Yugi and I were showing my friend Tea around the stables. Tea, these are my friends Joey and Tristan." he said. Tea shook both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both." she said.

"Likewise. So how long have you two known each other?" asked Joey.

"We just met a couple of days ago." she said.

"Cool, well let's go and see those horses." They all walked over and saw eight different horses. Four of them belonged to Atem, Joey, Yugi and Tristan. Atem's horse was all black with a white stripe down his back. His name was Bronco. Yugi's horse was brown and white mixed and his name was Stallion. Joey's horse was a tan color and his mane and tail were brown. His name was Shiloh. Tristan's horse was all brown with a black spot on covering his left eye. His name was Tidus. Tea saw just how beautiful they were and how loyal they were to their significant owner. As she turned to look at the other horses, she stopped when she saw one horse in particular that caught her attention. She was a pure all white horse and she looked so majestic that Tea had to walk over and see her close up. The horse turned to look at Tea which gave her a chance to see that the horse had a beautiful shade of gold eyes. Tea slowly raised her hand to pet her and the horse was watching her intentionally waiting for her hand to meet her face. Once Tea started to pet her, the horse grunted in approval and leaned into her touch.

"Hi there, you look so beautiful." she said in a soothing voice as she petted her. Atem looked behind him to see Tea interacting with one of the horses and walked over to stand next to her.

"This is Angel. We recently got her a couple of weeks ago and she can be somewhat shy around strangers. I'm really surprised that she's taking a liking to you." he said. Tea turned to him when he spoke and then turned back to look at the horse with a smile.

"That's a pretty name and it suits her perfectly. Is it alright if I feed her?" she asked. Atem nodded and went over to one of the food bags to take out some grain and gave it to Tea to feed it to the horse. Once Tea raised her hand to Angel's mouth, she sniffed it at first and then ate the grain offered to her. Atem watched in amazement at how Tea was handling Angel and how gentle the horse was completely trusting Tea without a second thought.

"That is amazing. No one is ever able to get Angel to eat so quickly." he said.

"Really? I don't understand how that could be." said Tea.

"Maybe it's just something about you that she likes. So are you ready to saddle up for your riding lesson?" asked Atem. Tea nodded.

"Definitely, so which horse am I taking?"

"Which ever one that suits you best." They both turned when they heard Angel grunting and neighing. Tea looked at her and wondered what she was trying to say and from the looks of it, she was trying to get out of the stable.

"What is it girl? Are you trying to tell us something?" asked Atem. Angel turned her head to Tea and neighed again.

"Do you want me to ride you? Is that what you're saying?" Angel calmed down when she understood. Tea turned back to Atem.

"It looks like I found my riding partner. Could I take Angel?" she asked. Atem nodded and smiled.

"Sure, it'll give her a chance to get some exercise anyway." he said. He went over in the back and got out two saddles for Tea and himself. He took out his horse Bronco and Angel out of their stables and went outside and reached the open field. Once both of the horses were saddled up, he went to walk over to Tea. He showed her how to get on the horse. Once she was up, he got upon his horse and they rode along side of her. They were going at an easy pace for a while when Tea asked if they could speed up a little. Atem nodded and told her to kick the side of Angel gently and once she did, Angel responded by going a little faster. Atem looked over to see Tea laughing and enjoying herself. He never saw anything more beautiful in his life. After a few hours of more lessons and a few races, they noticed that the sun was setting and decided to turn in for the day. They brought the horses back into the stables. After that was done, they took their bags out of the car and went inside of Yugi's house. They found Yugi, Joey and Tristan inside in the living room with four boxes of pizza on the table.

"Hey guys, c'mon in and join the party. We got pizza!" said Joey.

"Yeah, come on in before Joey eats all four boxes before anyone else." said Tristan said. Joey growled at him and almost tackled him when Yugi held him back. Atem shook his head.

"We'll be down soon. C'mon Tea, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." he said. Atem led Tea up the stairs to the bedroom that was available. Tea couldn't get over how big the house was. Atem opened the door and he walked inside with Tea following him. The room was the perfect size for her that included and queen size bed with a nightstand on the left side of the bed, a wooden polished desk in the corner and when she looked outside her window, she could see the stables. Tea turned to Atem.

"Thanks for letting me come out here with you Atem. I had a great time today." she said.

"I did too. Let's go and eat something before it's all gone." he said. Tea laughed and followed him downstairs to the living room. After they ate and Joey and Tristan left to go home, Atem stood up from the sofa and pulled Tea up with him.

"I'm going to go and feed the horses. Would you like to come and help me?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Sure, I love to help you." They went out to the stables and gave all of the horses their dinner. When Tea went over to Angel, Angel started to move her head around in excitement. Tea offered her some grains and Angel happily accepted it. While she was eating, Tea found a brush and she moved closer to Angel to lightly brush her mane. Angel then grunted in approval as Tea was gently brushing her.

"You are a very special horse, you know that Angel? I feel like you and I have created a special bond together already, don't you?" she said. Angel grunted in agreement like she could understand what Tea was talking about. Atem finished up Bronco and all of the other horses and looked over to Tea brushing and talking to Angel. As he was watching her, he could feel himself falling for her more than ever. He walked over to her just as she was finishing up.

"Angel looks great, you did a fantastic job." he said.

"Thanks, she's a really great horse. Whoever decides to be the permanent rider for her will be so lucky." she said. Atem turned to her and smiled. He could tell that she really loves Angel so he offered a suggestion.

"Well I don't think Angel will find someone to ride her that easily. No one was ever able to get even this close at to what you're doing now. She is very particular at who comes near her so I was thinking that maybe you would be her rider. I mean, if you're interested that is." he said. Tea turned to look at him with wide eyes and gaped at what he said.

"Y-you want me to be her rider? Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect. You two are already bonded and I'm sure Angel would love to, right girl?" Angel neighed again.

"Besides, she the only one who isn't out in the field that much because of her shyness. But seeing her out there today, I think she enjoyed herself and mostly enjoyed you being with her. So what do you say?" he asked. Tea stood still for a minute before slowly breaking into a smile.

"I always dreamed of having my own horse when I was little. I would love to be her rider. I guess that means you and I are partners now, right Angel." Angel grunted and leaned her face over to Tea to nuzzle her which made Tea laugh at her antics. She looked over to Atem again.

"Thank-you Atem." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied. When Angel was now calm from her excitement, they left the stables for them to sleep and they both went inside the house. Atem walked Tea to her room and before she went inside, Atem stopped her.

"Tea, I was meaning to ask you this earlier, but we got caught up with everything today. My secretary's daughter is having her third birthday party next week and I was wondering if you would like to come along with me. I told her about you and she would really like to meet you." he said.

"I would love to come, it's sounds like fun." she said.

"Great, oh before I forget, I have something for you so I'll be right back." Before she could say anything, he went down the hall and into his room. She went inside her room and sat on the bed to wait for him. After a minute went by, Atem cam back into her room with a gift bag in his hand. He gave her the bag without saying anything.

"What is it?" she asked. Atem smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Open it and find out." Tea gave him a suspicious look and opened her bag. She gasped at what was inside and pulled it out to see that it was the book that she had wanted to buy from the bookstore yesterday.

"How did you know this is what I wanted?" she asked. Atem walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"When I was walking back to you, I noticed you putting this book back on the shelf with a sad and I figured you really wanted this. So while you were in the back of the store, I picked the book up and bought it for you." he said. When he turned to look at her, he didn't expect her to have tears in her eyes. He moved closer to her and wiped them away with his thumb.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, it's not about that. It's just, why are you doing all of this for me? You didn't have to." she asked.

"I guess I just wanted to. When I first saw you smile at me, I wanted to be able to see that everytime we see each other." he said.

"Well, thank-you for the book, but I don't want anymore unexpected surprises from you." she said jokingly. Atem laughed.

"Well then where's the fun in that? How about tomorrow we take the horses and I'll take you to a special place I like to go to?"

"Okay, sounds great." Atem stood up from the bed and Tea walked him to the door. He turned back before he left out the room and took her hand in his. He leaned over and lightly kissed her in the cheek with Tea having a blush on her face. Atem pulled back and smiled at her reaction.

"Goodnight Tea." he said

"Goodnight Atem." she said. Atem left her room and she closed the door thinking about what happened. She walked over to get ready for bed, but she wasn't tired so she took out her new book to read a few chapters smiling at what was to come tomorrow with Atem.

It was now midnight and Rachel and Renku were at her mansion thinking of a scheme to separate Atem and Tea. Rachel was pacing back and forth trying to come up with something while Renku was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. He was getting annoyed watching his cousin just walking back and forth in front of him.

"You think of a plan yet?" he asked gruffly. Rachel turned back and glared.

"No, I haven't. Now shut up so I can think."

"You must have a small brain if you haven't come up with anything." Rachel marched over and stood in front of him.

"You lazy bastard, I don't see you thinking. All you're doing is sitting on your ass getting yourself drunk!" she yelled. Renku scoffed.

"That's not my department to come up with plans so don't yell at me." he said as he took another sip of his beer. Rachel turned around and started pacing again.As she was pacing, she glanced over at the calendar for a second and then turned back when she thought of something. She flipped the calendar to October and saw the date that was circled. Just then, a sly smirk appeared on her face. Renku was watching her wondering what she was thinking.

"Yo, what's your deal? First you're all yelling and now you got a smirk on your face." he said. She turned around and chuckled.

"Because my dear cousin, I just thought of a perfect plan." she said.

"Well let's hear it. I need to get Tea away from that guy she's with." he said. Rachel eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Tea?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" he said. Rachel laughed evilly.

"The guy that you want away from her is the guy that I want to be with." she said. Renku choked on his beer and started coughing. Once he was better, he glanced at his cousin.

"What the hell? Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, and my plan just got much better. You know those company parties I always go to with my dad?" she said.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Well, there's one coming up in about four weeks and I know that Atem will be there and he'll probably bring that floozy along too. So, this is what were going to do." She sat next to him and explained her plan to him. He started smirking along with her.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea cous, but four weeks is a long time so why don't we just have a little fun with them until we make our move." he suggested.

"Wow, you're not as dumb as I thought you were." she said. Renku shrugged his shoulders and sat back to drink the rest of his beer. Rachel got up and walked over to the window with an evil smirk.

_'Enjoy my Atem while you can little Tea, because once I'm finished with you, you'll wish you never met him.'_

**Okay, another chapter done. Tell me what yo think of this one and I'll update more as soon as I can. Til next time. :D**


	5. A Day to Ourselves

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long update, I was having a case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the nice reviews from the following:**

**dancers of the night**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Luckygirl777**

**AkioftheAkatsuki**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 5**

Atem woke up the next morning feeling a breeze coming through his window. As he was sitting up in his bed, he suddenly felt a sense of weirdness and he couldn't figure out why. He tried to think of what it was that would make him feel this way. He checked the horses before he went to sleep, he made sure to sign every paper before he left for the weekend, he made sure to remember to give Tea her book and invite her to Alicia's birthday party, then he...wait, that was it. That was why he was feeling weird this morning when he woke up. The one person who is always on his mind.

Tea.

He didn't feel that warm comfort he felt when he woke up this morning. The same comfort when he woke up yesterday with her on his chest was like they were both two missing pieces of a puzzle. He wish that she was here with him right now just laying next to him instead of sleeping in the room down the hall. It was becoming difficult to keep her out of his mind no matter how much he tried. Even when he was doing something important, she would always invade his thoughts. He leaned back on his pillow and gave out a sigh. He glanced over to the side of his bed to see that it was a little after eight and it was time to feed the horses. After he showered and dressed, he went on his way downstairs, but not without taking a peek into Tea's room to see she was still asleep. He smiled knowing that she was resting so peacefully and he left her room to let her sleep in. When he got downstairs, he noticed that Yugi wasn't around. Looking around the living room, he found a note sticking on the mantel so he picked it up to read it.

_Hey Atem,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you got up, but I had some important errands I had to run. It'll probably take me all_

_day to finish them, but I should get back before you get ready to leave later on. I leave everything in your care._

_Thanks bro, _

_Yugi_

_P.S. Joey and Tristan came by before I left out and brought some breakfast over for you and Tea. Oh yeah, tell her_

_I said hi and have fun with her today. (wink,wink ;D)_

Once Atem finished reading the note, he had a blush on his face and then crumpled up the note and vowed to get revenge on his little brother when he got home, but until then, he went over and saw the bag of food that was on the table that had breakfast sandwiches inside. He took one out to eat and when he heard movement coming from behind him and found that Tea had just came down form her room dressed in black jeans and a dark blue hoody top that hugged her curves along with a little bag draped over her shoulder. As he saw her, he felt something stir within him and it made him attracted to her more than ever before. He quickly shook his head as she walked over to him hoping she didn't notice the red blush that appeared on his face.

"Good morning Atem." she said.

"Morning Tea. Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, the best sleep I had in a while. It was nice not to wake up to a whole bunch of city traffic this morning. It's really quiet, where's Yugi?" she asked.

"Oh, he had to go into town this morning to take care of some errands. So it looks like it'll just be me and you today, but he said he should be back before we leave this evening." he said. Tea put on a playful pout.

"Aw, do we have to?" she asked. Atem laughed at the face she was making.

"Yeah, we do. Unfortunately, we have to get back to work tomorrow, but if it wasn't for my job, I would gladly stay here all the time. Hey, are you hungry? Joey and Tristan left some breakfast for us." he said.

"Yeah, that was really nice of them." Atem slid the bag over to Tea and she took out a sandwich for her to eat on. After they were finished, they both went outside to the stables where they saw the horses already awake ready to be fed. Tea walked over to Angel and greeted her with a gentle rub and Angel in return nuzzled her back.

"Morning girl, how are you today?" she asked. Tea reached over into the supplies for the horses and pulled out a carrot for Angel to eat on. While she was eating, Tea walked over to clean out Angel's stable. When she finished, she walked around to stand in front of Angel and rub her some more. Tea looked behind her to see Atem working to feed and clean the other horses. She turned back to Angel again.

"I'm going to help Atem, but I'll be back over in a few, okay girl?" she said. Angel grunted in response. She walked over to where Atem was busy moving hay so that he would have some room to walk around. He turned around when he felt her tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you need some help over here?" she asked offering her help. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Yeah thanks. I already did Bronco's and Stallion's stable already, so we can start on the other horses that haven't been fed yet." he said. They split up to take care of one horse at a time. It had been almost an hour of cleaning, feeding, brushing and making little small talk with the horses to keep them calm. Tea stepped out of Tidus's stable and turned over to where Atem was standing wiping his face with a towel. She took a chance to see his broad shoulders as he was moving the towel around and she could see how firm his chest was. She could feel herself staring intensely and thinking how his chest would feel against her hands, how she would move them slowly up to his neck and then back down again, how nice it would...Tea gasped and put her hand to her forehead when she snapped out of her daydream.

_'Oh my god, I can't believe that I was just thinking that. What the heck is wrong with me? It's like I was undressing him with my eyes. I've never had this problem with guys before, not even when I was with Renku. I just have to remember that he's just a friend and nothing more, right?'_ she thought.

"Tea?" said Atem. She opened her eyes and was surprised when he was standing in front of her.

"Are you alright? I was calling you, but you weren't answering." he said. Tea was already blushing from that image of Atem in her mind, now she was even more red from having him so close to her like that. He reached out and put his hand on her forehead.

"You feel warm, do you have a fever?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, n-no. I-I guess it's just from working so hard and it's starting to get a little hot in here." she said nervously. Atem nodded.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to take the horses out and ride them. I still want to show you that place I was telling you about." he said.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." she said. They went to take out Angel and Bronco form out of their stables and when they got outside, they hopped upon the horses to ride off in the fields. Atem was leading her down a pathway that she never been on before. The path was leading toward a wooded area and further away form the ranch. About five minutes later, they arrived and Tea gasped at what she saw what had the be the most magnificent place she has ever seen. All around were trees filled with cherry blossoms and from a far away view, you can see a huge lake sparkling like tiny diamonds from the sun above. They stopped at a big cherry tree and got down from their horses to let them go run around together. Atem walked over to Tea who was still looking out at the lake in amazement. She turned to him when she felt him standing next to him.

"This place is so beautiful. How did you find it?" she asked. He led her over to the biggest tree where there was a hole in front of it big enough for a small child to fit inside. He pulled out a blanket to spread on the ground for them to sit on while they watched the horses.

"I found it when I was little. I was always an adventurous kid back then so I would always try and find new places to explore. Well, when I found this wooded area, I decided to see what could be found, but I made sure to lead a trail for me to follow back in case I got lost. It really made my day when I found this place and this tree that we're sitting under is the same tree I would always climb up on where I would always sit and watch the lake for hours. Sometimes I would climb inside the hole to snooze inside too. This has always been a special place to me and I wanted to share it with you. Now that you're going to be spending the weekends with me, I thought that we could come here together." he said.

"I would really like that. It's the perfect place where I can read my new book." she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out the book that Atem gave to her. Atem let out a light chuckle.

"You brought your book?" he asked. Tea smiled.

"Yes I did. I can't seem to put it down even if I wanted to and it's one of my favorites so far." she said raising her book up proudly before she opened it and read a few passages. Atem leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes as the both of them sat in a comfortable silence just listening to the calm flow of the water and the occasional grunts and neighs from the horses. Tea looked up from her book and looked beside her to see Atem so relaxed. It made her think about earlier, but she quickly shook her head and turned back to her book. Atem opened his eyes when he heard a slight movement and looked over to Tea to see her still reading her book. He came up with an idea on what they could do together.

"Hey Tea, have you ever skipped pebbles before?" he asked. Tea turned to him.

"Yeah, my dad taught me at the beach one summer when I was small. He said I had a knack at it. Why?" she said. Atem chuckled and stood up form his seat. Tea was watching him as he looked inside the tree-hole and pulled out a box. He opened it up to reveal a collection of pebbles inside.

"I saved these when I was little. Whenever I come out here, I would spend time skipping these pebbles. So, I was wondering if you wanted to challenge me." he said.

"You want _me_ to challenge _you_ at skipping pebbles?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. You're not afraid of a little game, are you?" he asked trying to get her to play. Tea laughed.

"No, actually I'm kinda of afraid that you'll be crying when I beat you." she said.

"Oh really, well let's make a little wager." Tea thought about it and then smirked.

"Alright, if I win, you have to buy me two more books of my choice." she said. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Okay." he said. They both stood up with the box of pebbles in Atem's hand and walked over to the edge of the lake.Atem took out two pebbles for Tea and himself.

"We'll have five rounds and tally up the scores at the end of the game. First person with the most points wins." he said. Tea got ready to play, but a thought came to her and she turned back to Atem.

"Wait a minute, what do you get if you win?" she asked. Atem tossed his pebble up in the air few times to catch it and looked over to Tea.

"I'd rather wait and see if I'll win before I decide on that, but don't worry, it's not going to be anything bad. So let's start the game, ladies first." he said. Tea shrugged her shoulders and prepared to throw her pebble. She slung her arm out and the pebble flew out of her hand. They counted how many times the pebble skipped before it disappeared in the water. The pebble had skipped five times. Atem turned to her and was impressed by her skills.

"Impressive, I guess it's my turn." he said. He got into position to throw his pebble. It flew out of his hand once he had it aimed and counted six skips before it went underwater. Tea turned to Atem with a game face while preparing her next throw. Many throws and skips later and Tea was now leading by a few points.

**T A  
**5 6  
4 5  
4 4  
8 2  
21 17

It was now the last round and Tea was just about to step up, when she turned to look at Atem with a smile on her face and he smiled back. She got into position and threw her pebble which took three skips before it went in the water. Now her score was twenty-four. She walked over to Atem with a smirk.

"Well, it looks like I'm in the lead. Unless you can make seven skips or better, I think you and I will be making another trip to the book store." she said. Atem reached inside the box to pull out his last pebble and turned back to Tea with a smirk of his own.

"It's not over 'til it's over sweetie. This last shot will decide everything." he said. So he stood at the edge again and prepared to make his last throw. Tea stood next to him as he threw out the pebble into the water. She counted the number of skips silently to herself.

_'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!' _After the pebble made its last skip, it went into the water. Tea stood wide-eyed while Atem still had his smirk. The scoreboard was now tallied up.

**T A  
**5 6  
4 5  
4 4  
8 2  
3 10  
24 27

"I don't believe it, that was the most skips I've ever seen. Not even my dad could do that." she said. Atem held his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I had alot of practice. I could teach you how to do it sometime." he said.

"Okay, that'll be great. So, I guess you won. What would the almighty Atem like to have as a prize for his victory?" she asked. Atem smiled and gently held both of her hands looking deeply into her eyes while leaning closer to her face. Tea shivered under the intense stare he was giving to her.

"Tea," he whispered. Tea's heart was racing wondering what he was going to say. He leaned even closer to her until she could feel him near her ear.

"Tag, you're it." he whispered again. He broke away to start running while he was laughing at the expression on her face. Tea still stood there flabbergasted until everything registered into her mind on what just happened. She had been tricked into playing another game with Atem and he made her think that he was going to do something else. Well, two can play that game.

"Oh you are so going to get it!"she said. She started to run in order to catch him. Atem was keeping his distance so Tea wouldn't catch him easily by dodging behind trees. He hid behind one to try and lose her, but when he couldn't hear her anymore, he peeked from where he was standing to see that she was nowhere in sight. Atem was confused and wondered how she vanished like that so he crept out form his hiding place to see where she was. Suddenly, he felt something pounce on him from behind and he fell to the ground rolling in the grass ending up on his back. Above him, he found the something, or rather someone that fell on him looking down with a smirk.

"Tag, now you're it." said Tea. She now laughed at the expression on his face. Atem laid with her on top of him for a second before he laughed along with her. Tea got up from him to sit on the grass and Atem sat up next to her.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Tea giggled.

"Well, while you were running, I kinda hid behind one of the trees and peeked around watching where you were running to. So, once you hid behind the tree too, I snuck around more trees and ended up behind you just when you were coming out of your hiding spot." she said. Atem chuckled.

"Smart, very smart. I guess that was payback, huh?" he said. Tea put on a playful glare and poked him in the chest.

"Yes it was. What was all that about anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I had to figure out some way to get you easily. Are you disappointed?"

"About what?" she asked. He leaned over to her ear.

"That I didn't kiss you." he whispered.Tea's face was as red as a tomato when she turned to look at Atem with wide eyes.

"Wha-you-I... why would I be disappointed about that? That was the last thing on my mind." she said as she crossed her arms turning her head away from him trying to hide her blush. Atem chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on, tell me what you really thought." he said. Tea sighed and turned back to him.

"To be honest, I didn't know what to think. I mean the way you were looking at me, I just had this feeling flow through me and I was confused on how to react to it. I'm not sure what I feel for you." she said. Atem grabbed her hand to hold on to.

"I think I know what you mean. I feel that way whenever we're together like this. So since I won the skipping pebbles game and our wager is still on, I thought that you and I could go out together." he said. Tea was surprised at what he said.

"You mean like a date?" she asked.

"Well if you want it to be. I thought that if we went out together, it would help us figure out what these feelings mean, but I don't want to rush you into anything you want to do seeing that you just broke it off with your ex." he said. Tea was thinking it over for a second. Going out with Atem might be just what she needed. She wanted to forget everything about what her ex put her through so she turned to Atem and smiled.

"I think that would be really good for me. Besides, I need to get over my ex and this is the only way to do it. Just, when we do go out, let's not make it too fancy or anything. I just want to take things slow." she said. Atem nodded.

"Of course, actually I think I have the perfect place that we can go, but I'll need a week to plan it, if that's okay." he said.

"Alright, that's fine." she replied. Tea turned when she heard the horses neighing. She smiled when she saw Bronco giving Angel an affectionate nuzzle.

"Aw, look at that. Seems like those two are in love." she said. Atem looked over to his horse and gave out a smile too.

"Well what do you know? I had no idea they felt that way towards each other." he said.

"It must be nice to be in love with someone who loves you back. You know it's funny, when I was with Renku, not once in our relationship has he ever said 'I love you' to me. It just hurts now that I think about it knowing that he had never cared about me, but I can move on and pretend like he never existed in my life." she said. Atem put his hand on her face to turn her to him.

"You will be able to hear that from someone that loves you. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but you will hear those words. You just have to wait for him a little bit longer because he is coming for you, okay?" he said. Tea looked down sheepishly.

"You really think that's going to happen to me one day?" she asked. Atem shook his head.

"I don't think that, I know that. It's going to happen, trust me." he reassured her.

"I already trust you." she said. The rest of the day consisted of riding on the backs of their horses, another game of skipping pebbles and just laying around on the grass relaxing in the shade of a tree. Before they knew it, it was time for them to head back to the ranch to put Bronco and Angel back in their stables. Atem and Tea went inside the house to pack up their stuff so they could go back to the city. It was around four in the afternoon when Yugi came back from doing his errands along with Joey and Tristan.They both came outside to get ready to go.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" he asked.

"Hi Yugi, our day was great, but I never thought it would be so hard to take care of horses." said Tea. Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. I really hope you enjoyed it here and decide to come back again." he said. Tea nodded.

"Definitely, especially since I now have my own horse to help take care of. I can't wait to come back next weekend." she said.

"Cool, next time you come and visit, we can hang out more." said Joey. Tristan nodded in agreement. Yugi turned to Atem.

"Hey, I want to talk to you before you leave." Atem nodded and turned to Tea.

"I'll be at the car in a minute." He gave her the keys so she could open the trunk and put her bag in. Atem turned back to the others who had mischievous smirks on their faces.

"So, tell us how your day _really_ was." said Yugi. Atem stood there looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Joey came over and patted his back.

"Don't play dumb with us. All alone all day with a girl, come on give us details." he said.

"If you're insinuating that something happened between Tea and me, then you're wrong. We just hung out all day with the horses and skipped pebbles in the lake, nothing more." Yugi, Joey and Tristan all stood not believing a word Atem said.

"So you're saying nothing happened. Did you at least ask her out?" asked Tristan.

"Well, I did do that, but she just wants to take it slow and I'm going to respect her wishes." he said.

"At least it's a start. I can tell you care about her alot." Yugi said. Atem nodded and looked over to see Tea still waiting by the car reading her book.

"I do and I'm going to make sure she never gets hurt again. I'll see you guys next weekend." he said.

"See ya Atem." They all said. Atem walked over to his car and tapped Tea on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled while closing her book.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked. She nodded her head and handed his keys back to him. Once they got in the car, Atem started it up and were now on their way back home. Tea was looking out the window as she saw the ranch disappear in the distance as they drove away. Atem saw the sad longing look in her face and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't look so sad, we'll come back." he said. She turned to him with a small smile.

"I know, it's just I'm going to miss Angel. I never thought that I would create such a strong bond with her." she said.

"Yeah, that's how I am with Bronco." he said. It was about an hour since they left the ranch and they were almost home. Suddenly, Tea's cellphone rang and she looked on her screen to see the number to the cafe.

"Hello." she answered.

_"Tea, it's Mrs. Kat. How are you dear?" _

"I'm good ma'am, is there something wrong?"

_"Oh, yes there is. You see Lisa has the flu so she wasn't able to come in and the cafe has been very busy today with all of the customers coming in. I was wondering if you could come in and help Cathy out with the tables."_

"Sure, I'll be there. Could you give me about twenty minutes to get ready?"

_"Of course dear. Thank-you so much."_

"Anytime, I'll be there soon." she said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Atem who heard the conversation.

"Could you swing past the cafe? It's getting pretty crowded down there." she asked.

"Yeah, no problem." When they finally arrived in the city, Atem drove Tea to the cafe and dropped her off.

"I'll be back later to pick you up and take you home, okay?" Tea nodded and went inside to see so many customers packed inside and Cathy struggling to take so many orders. Tea quickly went in the back to let Mrs. Kat know that she was here before she took her apron and went over to the customers and take their orders. About two hours later, all of the customers were served and it was now time to close up. Tea was wiping down the tables and straightening the chairs while Cathy washed the dishes. After she was finished, she came out from behind the kitchen and stood next to Tea.

"Thanks for the help today girl. Those customers were crazy and I just couldn't handle all those orders." she said. Tea smiled.

"It was no trouble. Besides, I couldn't just let you do this all on your own." Cathy nodded.

"So, what have you been up to this weekend?" she asked. Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much, I just went to a ranch with Atem." Cathy stood wide-eyed and squealed so loudly you would be able to hear it all over the world.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, Oh.My.Gosh! You spent the whole weekend with Atem!" she screamed. Tea had covered her ears until she stopped screaming.

"Yes, but it wasn't a big deal. He just showed me his horses that's all. Now, don't you have to visit Lisa and see how she's doing?" she said trying to get her to change the subject.

"Oh, you're right. I got to go. You can take care of everything, can't you?' she asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah go ahead and tell Lisa I said to get well soon." Cathy left the cafe for the night. Mrs. Kat came out of her office and walked up to Tea.

"Thank-you again Tea for coming in." she said.

"You're welcome ma'am, I was happy to help."

"Did you have a nice weekend?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Atem and I had a good time." Mrs. Kat had a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad you two are warming up to each other. I have to get ready to leave to pick up my grandson so could you do me a favor and lock up the cafe when you're done?" she asked.

"Sure, I have to wait on Atem anyway so you go on ahead." Tea said. Mrs. Kat left the keys to Tea and left the cafe also. Now Tea was alone and it gave her sometime to think peacefully without any noise. Little did she know that someone was watching her every move.

Atem came out of the store to head over to his car and pick up Tea from the cafe. As he was walking, he thought he heard a noise from behind him and turned around to see nothing there. He shook off the thought thinking that it was just a cat in the alley, but as he continued walking, he heard the noise again, but this time it sounded like someone was following him. Atem stopped to turn around again, but he still couldn't see anyone so he figured they were hiding.

"Why don't you come out and face me? I know you're there so quit hiding like a bunch of cowards." he said. Suddenly, Atem saw three figures coming out of the shadows and surround him. Atem quickly put his guard up not trusting a single one of them.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" he asked. The three guys started laughing.

"By any chance, is your name Atem?" one of them asked.

"Who wants to know?" said Atem. They walked a little closer to him.

"We were given orders to keep you busy for a while. Our boss wants to be alone with that pretty little waitress at the little cafe not too far from here so come with us and _maybe _we'll go easy on you." the second guy said. Atem's eyes widened when they were talking about Tea. When they got close enough to him, Atem punched the guy on his right and kicked in the gut. The other two ran over to him to try and attack him. One of the guys grabbed Atem's left arm, but he punched him with his right. The last guy came to try and bring him down and Atem helicopter kick him in the face knocking him out cold. Atem was just about to leave when the first two guys that he punched out got back up and ran over to him. Atem back flipped when they tried to grab him and he took both of their heads and rammed them into each other and knocking their lights out. Once they were taken care of, Atem rushed over to his car to get inside and rushed down to the cafe.

_'Hold on Tea, I'm coming.'_ he thought as he sped through the streets.

Tea made sure everything was closed and secured before she locked up for the night. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the bell from the door signaling that a customer was coming in. She looked up and saw a shadowed figure standing in the door.

"I'm sorry, but were closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow." she said, but the figure came closer to her and she was starting to get nervous. When he stepped into the light, Tea backed up to the counter.

"Renku, what are you doing here?" she asked still backing away from him. Renku smirked as he continued walking to her.

"Well, I thought I come in and see how my woman is doing. I told you I'd be back." he said.

"Don't come anywhere near me and if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you walk back out that door now." she said coldly. Renku sighed.

"Why do you have to be like that to me? We used to be so happy together." he said. Tea glared at him.

"Yeah, until you messed it up by thinking you can have me and another woman on the side." He put his hands on her arms while Tea struggled against him.

"We can have it again, just you and me. Get rid of that asshole you're with and I'll make it worth your while." he said.

"Forget it, you had your chance with me and I'm not willing to give you another one. Atem is much more of a man than you'll ever be and I would never think about having him out of my life." she said. Renku was furious with her answer and tightened his grip on her arms.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause you don't have a choice in the matter." he said. Just as he was about to drag Tea out the door, he was stopped by someone who came inside. As he looked closer, he saw that it was Atem and he was not very happy.

"Get your hands off of her." Atem hissed at him. Renku was shocked to see him standing there.

"That's not possible. You're not supposed to be here." he said. He was so shocked that he didn't even realize that Tea was free from his grip giving Atem the perfect chance to grab him by the collar and throw him across the room knocking out a few tables. Renku didn't get a chance to get up because Atem grabbed him again and punched repeatedly and kicking him in the gut. He grabbed his collar again and pushed him against the wall.

"Did you think those guys would hold me off while you came in here and harass Tea? Did you not remember our first meeting? I guess I needed to make it clear to you that I wasn't joking." he coldly said. Renku was breathing heavily and dripping blood from his nose and mouth.

"How did you escape from them? Those were top guys I hired to get rid of you." he said. Atem chuckled coldly.

"Well, I guess they didn't live up to their status because I beat them in ten seconds flat. You're messing with the wrong person. I gave you a warning before, but it seems that you didn't listen and now you're facing the consequences. Now I'm going to warn you again, if you come anywhere near Tea again or if I hear that you came near her, the next time we meet, I'll be sure to put you in the hospital. So if you care about your pathetic life, you'll take my advice. Now get out." he said viciously. He dropped Renku to the ground and he got up and ran out the door. It was quiet for a few minutes before Atem turned around to see Tea at the counter. His expression turned soft as he walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, I am. What happened before you got here?" she asked concerned. Atem sighed as he helped her clean up the mess that was caused during the fight.

"I was stopped by some guys when I was on my way to pick you up. They told me that someone was here talking to you and I had to get here as fast as could to get to you, right after I had a little wrestling match with them." he said.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked. Atem shook his head.

"No, I was more worried about you. This was no doubt a set-up." he said.

"Do you think that they'll come back?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but be careful and stay on guard fro anything that seems suspicious to you. Why were you here by yourself anyway?" he asked.

"Cathy and Mrs.Kat had to leave so I volunteered to close up. I was about to leave and wait for you when Renku showed up." she explained. Atem nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Come on, I'll take you home now." he said. Tea went behind the counter to grab her stuff and they both walked outside to get in the car, but not without someone watching them first.

Renku watched from the shadows as Atem and Tea drove away from the cafe. He walked over to the limo that was hiding in the dark parking lot and got inside to see his cousin filing her nails. She looked up when he closed the door and sat back in the seat.

"Damn, what happened to you?" she asked. Renku glared before he leaned back in the seat with his arm covering his eyes.

"I'll give you three guesses, I can't believe I got beaten by that jerk again. I got to find a way to get back at him." he said.

"So I'm guessing the plan didn't work. I told you those fools would mess up. Atem won't be taken down so easily, but don't worry, I'll just have to think up another fool proof plan." she said as she looked at her manicured nails.

"Well it better be good, 'cause I'm getting tired of running into that guy." Renku said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh it will, trust me it will." she said with an evil smirk.

Atem and Tea arrived at her apartment door and Tea turned to Atem before she opened it.

"Thanks for driving me home and thanks for the spectacular weekend. I really enjoyed myself." she replied.

"Anytime, and I also enjoyed myself too. I can't wait to do it again." Atem said. Tea smiled.

"Me too, well I better get inside before it gets too late." she said. Atem nodded.

"Okay, you have a goodnight sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." he said. Then he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek which made Tea blush. He pulled back and smiled softly to her.

"Goodnight Tea." he said.

"Goodnight Atem and thank you for tonight." she said back.

"You're welcome, sweet dreams." he said. He gave her one more look for the night before he turned and walked back outside to his car. As he got inside, he sighed thinking about what just happened tonight and it gave him more reason to stay by Tea at all cost. He wasn't willing to let anything happen to her. He started up his car and made his way home.

**Whew, this was a long chapter to write. Tell me what you think and I'll update more soon. :D**


	6. Alicia's Birthday

**Hey readers, back with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Luckygirl777**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**dancers of the night**

**AkioftheAkatsuki**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Lady Teela'Na**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 6**

It has been exactly two days since Renku and those guys showed up and Atem and Tea have been keeping their guard up. Atem was sitting at home taking care of some work, but he wasn't able to concentrate. All he could think about is whether or not Renku decides to come back. Was he working alone or did he have someone working with him to keep him away from Tea? He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he does know that has to protect Tea no matter what. He wasn't going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him in his life to some obsessive guy who thinks he owns anything and anyone he sets his eyes on. He sighed a breath of relief when he finished his last paper so he set everything back in his briefcase and looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning so he decided to head out. He had to pick out a birthday gift for Alicia and get ready to go to her party that will be starting at three. Also, he wanted to meet up with Tea before they go.

Since the cafe was closed for the week, Tea decided to use her free time to pick up a gift for little Alicia. She was at the mall's toy store to try and pick out a nice gift for her, but that was easier said than done. There were so many to choose from and it was no telling what she would like. Tea was having a tough time trying to decide if she could get her a doll or a talking children's book for her. She sighed when she couldn't figure out what to get her.

_'This would be alot easier if I knew what she liked. I can't even remember what I played with when I was three.' _she thought as she continued to walk around the toy aisle. There were so many toys to choose from, talking babies, stuffed animals, dolls and bouncing balls. She didn't realize how hard it was just to shop for a little girl. Just when she was about to bang her head against the wall, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Atem. She sighed in relief when she saw him thinking it was Renku again.

"Atem, you scared me." she said. Atem smiled at her.

"Sorry, it's just I saw you over here and thought we could shop together. Are you picking out a toy for yourself?" he asked jokingly. Tea glared at him playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm actually trying to pick out a gift for Alicia, but I just don't know what to get for her." she said. Atem grabbed her hand and led her through the toy store.

"I guess great minds do think alike. I'm here to pick out a gift too, but we're in the wrong section of the store. Let's go over to the other side and see what we can find." he said. So they both walked over to the side where all of the toy animals were displayed. There were so many animals on the shelves that it could be turned into a little mini zoo. Atem led her over to the tigers and stopped in front of them.

"If Alicia likes anything, she just adores tigers. No matter what it is, if it has a tiger on it, she'll be completely happy." he said. Tea giggled.

"Really? Wow, she sounds like she could be an adventurous little girl." she said. 

"Oh yeah, she's the kind of girl who never sits still, but she's a good girl. So do you see anything here that she might like?" he asked. Tea looked over through each shelf carefully trying to find the right gift, until she found a section where you can pick out a stuffed animal and dress it up anyway that you choose to. She looked over to Atem when she figured out what to buy.

"Does Alicia like anything else besides tigers?" she asked. Atem stood for a second thinking.

"Um, she also likes fairy tale princesses, why?" he said. Tea smiled and walked over to the bears with Atem following her. She looked through every selection until she found a stuffed tiger. When Tea picked it up, she looked through the different color princess outfits and turned back to Atem again.

"I'm going to dress a tiger up for her. Do you know what her favorite color is?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"It's pink." he said. Tea turned back around and found the perfect pink princess dress. It short sleeved with little glittery flowers on the bottom of the dress and a white sash around the waistline. Tea knew that this was the perfect dress for the tiger so she dressed her up in it. Once that was done, she searched for a princess hat to match and picked up a pink one with a sparkling veil attached to it and put it on the tiger's head. She gazed at her work and turned around to show it to Atem.

"What do you think? You think she'll like it?" she asked. Atem was amazed at what she put together.

"It's beautiful, I think she'll love it. Now I have to find something for her." he said. 

"Okay, I'm going to find a gift bag and put some more stuff inside it and I'll meet you at the check-out counter." she said.

"Alright, I'll be done in a few." he said and he walked over to where the other stuffed toys were. Tea went to pick out a pink gift bag big enough for her to put in the tiger princess and some other things she wanted to add. She walked through the aisles and found some tiger crayons, two tiger coloring books and tiger stickers. Once she got everything she needed, she walked over to the check-out counter to pay for her items. She felt something furry on her shoulder as she was walking to the counter and turned around to see a giant overstuffed tiger behind her and she freaked out.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. She fell to the ground dropping her stuff in the process and heard someone laughing behind the tiger. She saw Atem peek his head around it as she glared at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he said still laughing. After Tea picked up the stuff she dropped, she turned her back to him without saying a word. Atem noticed and tried to catch up to her.

"Hey, you're not mad at me, are you? C'mon, it was just a joke." he said. Tea was still walking trying to think of something to get him back with when she saw a bunch of toy spiders all gathered in a bucket. She pretended to walk over to look for something else with Atem following her again.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment, I didn't mean to scare you." he said as he desperately tried to get her to talk to him. What he didn't know was that she silently picked a rubber spider and held it in her hand waiting for the perfect moment to throw it at him. When she turned around he was still telling her how sorry he was so she took the initiative to throw the spider at him.

"I promise I won't do it again so please don't-AHHHH SPIDER!" he yelled as he fell to the floor when he felt it hit his chest. He noticed that it was just a toy and looked up to see Tea laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." she mockingly said as she continued laughing. Atem was stunned for a second before he started laughing along with her. She helped him up off the floor and put the spider back in the bucket.

"Okay, okay I deserved that. Let's call it even." he said as he held out his hand to her. Tea giggled as she took his hand into hers.

"Alright, we're even, now let's go pay for this stuff. By the way, what made you pick up that huge stuffed tiger?" she asked. Atem laughed again while he carried the tiger on his back.

"Well, Alicia also likes big things that she can climb on so I thought that this would make her happy." he said. After they got in line and paid for the items, they left the toy sore and walked around the mall.

"So, no work today?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, the cafe's closed for the week. Mrs. Kat is out of town visiting her family and Cathy and Lisa have gone for a dancing audition in California." she said.

"Well, it looks like you're free the whole day. You don't mind tagging along with me today, do you?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows. Tea giggled at the look he was giving her.

"I guess I don't since I have nothing better to do." she said. As they were walking, Atem's cellphone rang and he put down the tiger he was carrying to answer it. He looked down on the screen to see that it was Katie calling.

"Hello." he answered.

_"Hey Atem, I was wondering if you could come over and help Koji and I with decorating the party."_she asked.

"Yeah sure, is it alot to do?" 

_"Uh-huh, plus the birthday girl doesn't want to keep still. Oh yeah, you could bring Tea over too. It would be the perfect time to meet her."_

"Well, she's standing right here next to me. I'm sure won't mind coming to help out." He turned to her to see if she would and she nodded her head agreeing with him. 

_"Thanks boss, I'll see you soon." _

"Alright, we'll be there in a few." he said and hung up to end the call. He turned back to look at Tea when he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well it looks like we'll be helping set up the party. Plus my secretary is dying to meet you ever since I told her about you." he said picking up the stuffed tiger again. They walked out of the mall to the parking lot and Atem put the tiger in the backseat of the car. He and Tea got inside and started up the car to drive down to Katie's house. As they were leaving, they were being watched by two people hiding in a limo in a shaded area of the parking lot. The window went down to reveal Rachel with a sneer look on her face and she turned in her seat to look at Renku.

"I'm getting really sick of your wench hanging around my Atem." she said. Renku scoffed at her.

"Well then come up with an idea and you won't have to worry about it." he said. Rachel tapped her chin and suddenly had a smirk planted on her face.

"I just came up with a great plan. That cafe she works at is closed for a few days, right?" she asked. 

"Yeah, so what?" 

"Here's what I'm going to do. Atem's going to that little brat's birthday party today and I'm going to show up too." she said. Renku laughed.

"A kiddy party, huh? You know that's not a bad idea. I need something to do anyway." Rachel turned and glared at him.

"No you dumb-ass, you can't go along because they will get suspicious and know that were plotting together. Besides, you won't be bored because I have something for you to do along with some friends I hired to take care of a little task I had in mind and it involves that wonderful little cafe." she said. Renku watch her with a half-lidded confused look as she said that.

"And what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I'll explain the details later. If everything goes as planned at this party, there won't be any use to it, but if it doesn't, well I guess I'll have to be bringing some fireworks." she said. Then she told the limo driver take her to the birthday party.

Atem and Tea arrived at Katie's house and they stepped out the car to walk up to the door and ring the bell. They waited for a few seconds, but not without hearing a few thumps and squeals coming from inside. Atem and Tea turned to each other and then back at the door.

"I guess Katie wasn't lying when she said Alicia wouldn't keep still." he said. Just as he said that, the door opened revealing Koji all covered with silly string. He led them inside and closed the door.

"What happened to you?" asked Atem. Koji sighed and pointed to the kitchen.

"Apparently, Alicia found some silly string and thought it would be fun to spray it everywhere." he said. Atem chuckled lightly while Tea covered her mouth trying not to laugh. 

"I guess the birthday girl wanted to celebrate her own way, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess." Koji turned when he noticed Tea standing next to Atem.

"Oh, where are my manners? You must be Tea, my wife and I have heard so much about you. My name is Koji." he said as he held out his hand for Tea to shake. Tea returned the gesture by shaking his hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I hope you don't mind that I came." she said. Koji waved his hand carelessly in the air and chuckled.

"Nonsense, any friends of Atem's are friends of ours. Let me just get Katie, she's been waiting to meet you ever since she's heard of you and I got to go and find a clean shirt so I can get rid of this silly string." he said. Koji stepped into the kitchen to let his wife know that they arrived. Suddenly, they heard some running and in came little Alicia with an excited smile on her face as she ran over to hug Atem's leg.

"Uncle Atem!" she squealed. Atem laughed and picked her up.

"Hi there birthday girl. I hear you been having some fun in the kitchen. Now what have you been up to?" he asked. Alicia giggled when Atem tapped her nose.

"I play game wit daddy. He a mess."she said. Tea was watching the both of them with a soft smile thinking how Atem was great with children. She turned around and looked out the window. Atem turned to see Tea staring out the window. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to Alicia who wanted his attention.

"Who that?" she asked with a cute curious look.

"That's my new friend Tea. Would you like to go meet her?" Alicia nodded excitingly and Atem walked over to Tea. She turned when she heard Atem behind her carrying Alicia and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Alicia." she said.

"Hi, you're pwetty." she said. Atem and Tea laughed when she said that and Atem turned his gaze to Tea.

"Yes, she's very pretty Alicia." he said. Tea blushed when she looked at Atem. She turned back to Alicia.

"Thank-you, but you know what, I think you are a very pretty girl yourself." she said. 

"Tank-you." she said shyly. They didn't realize Koji and Katie stepping into the room as they were talking.

"I heard today is a your birthday. Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yes." Alicia said as she threw her arms up in excitement.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me. I have this cute little pink bag for a very special birthday girl, but you see, I'm having some trouble." she said. Alicia was listening intentionally.

"What wrong?" she asked. Tea lifted up the gift bag she had brought with her.

"It seems that I can't open it and I need three yr. old to help me find out what's inside." she said. Alicia gasped.

"I thwee yrs. old." she said holding up her three fingers.

"You are? Well then you can help me open it. Put your hand on top of the string and when I say 'now', we'll open the bag together, okay?" Tea said. Alicia nodded her head as she placed her hand on the bag getting ready to open it.

"What do you think is inside Alicia?" asked Atem pretending like doesn't know.

"I don't know." she said. 

"Okay Alicia, now." said Tea. Alicia then pulled the bag open and was excited to see what was inside. She pulled out her present with a cute smile.

"A tig-gur pwincess. She pwetty." she said hugging her new toy.

"Do you like her?" Tea asked and Alicia nodded. She turned when she saw her parents standing behind her and Atem put her down so that she could run over to them.

"Mommy, Daddy look what I gots from Miss Tea." she said as she showed them all of the stuff that was in her bag.

"Wow, that's alot of stuff. Now what do you say to Miss Tea?" said Katie. Alicia turned and ran back to Tea to give her a hug.

"Tank-you Miss Tea." she said sweetly. Tea giggled from her cuteness.

"You are very welcome Alicia and Happy Birthday." Alicia ran over on the floor to play with her new stuff as Katie and Koji walked over to Atem and Tea.

"Hi, it's so nice of you to come Tea. My name is Katie and it's a pleasure to meet you. Atem has told us so much about you." she said. Tea turned to Atem to see a hint of red on his face and laughed.

"So I've heard. It's really nice to meet you too and I hope it was okay to give Alicia my gift now." Tea said. Katie waved her hand.

"Oh it's alright. Besides it'll give her something to do while we plan for her party and to get ready for the other kids too. I already picked up the cake before you guys got here so all we have to do is decorate the house. If we work now, we should be done in about an hour." Katie explained.

"Big tig-gur!" Everyone turned when they heard Alicia and saw she was standing in front of the stuffed animal that Atem bought. Katie's eyes widened.

"What in the world? Boss, what did you bring in my house?" she asked as she cocked her head to him while she placed her hands on her hips. Atem smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I brought a present for Alicia and I know it's big, but look on the bright side, you won't have to worry about her climbing all over your furniture." he said.

"You know honey, he does have a point." said Koji. Katie sighed and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well let's get started on everything. Tea, could you help me in the kitchen? We can get to know each other while the guys stay in the living room and decorate." she said. Tea nodded.

"Sure, I would be happy to." she said. Katie clamped her hands together and smiled.

"Great, let's get started." Katie said. She then took Tea's hand and led her into the kitchen leaving the guys in standing in the room. Atem and Koji turned to each other and started chuckling.

"Looks like Katie's found a new best friend." said Koji. Atem nodded.

"Yeah, I think she did." he said.

"So, are you two getting along okay? Ask her out yet?" Koji asked.

"Yes and yes. I think she's starting to move on with her life, but her ex-boyfriend is doing everything he can to stop her form doing that." Koji was staring at Atem with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he started ot take the streamers out of the box to hang up.

"The day Tea and I came home from the ranch, she had to go to her job for a couple of hours. So when I went to go pick her up, I was stopped by some guys and they tried to keep me from getting to her. So after I took care of them, I drove down to the cafe and I saw that creep trying to force her to go with him." he said.

"No way, what did you do to him?" he asked. Atem snickered.

"What do you think I did? I beat the hell out of him." Koji started laughing so hard that he dropped the streamer that he was holding to grab his stomach.

"Oh man, I wish I was there when that happened." he said.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he's going to come back and try again and I haven't the slightest idea if he's got someone working for him to try and get me away from Tea. My main concern is protecting her should he decide to show up again." he said.

"Well, let me know if you need my help man." Koji said placing a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Thanks." he said.

Katie and Tea were in the kitchen preparing food for when the little kids come while talking and laughing about carefree stuff. They were talking like they have been friends for years.

"So, while Koji was taking out some stuff from the closet, Alicia took it upon herself to slam the door while he was inside and he was stuck for about ten minutes. I had just came home from grocery shopping and noticed that it was quiet and when I went upstairs, she was sitting in my room with her picture book. When I asked where her father was, she said, 'daddy is hiiiiiiiding' and that's when I heard him pounding on the door." she said still laughing. Tea held her stomach as she was laughing from Katie's story. They calmed down once they were out of giggles and continued on the food.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Tea. Atem told me that he met you in a cafe you work in." Katie said. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, just a small cafe across town. Atem came in one night and I took his order. After we introduced ourselves and started talking, it was like we were old friends just meeting again after so many years. I don't think there's much about me to talk about except for the fact that I just broke up with my ex not too long ago from catching him with another woman and he's doing everything in his power to get back with me." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he must be a real jerk. Well don't you worry, I'm sure there is someone out there who is going to give you the love you deserve, like Atem for example. I'm sure you and him would be the perfect couple." Katie said with stars in her eyes. Tea sighed.

"I'm glad you have the nice image in your head Katie, but I don't think that's going to happen." Katie snapped out of her daydream and turned to Tea.

"What do you mean? I think you two are perfect for each other. He told us that you guys went out to his brother's ranch last weekend, didn't you guys have a good time together?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, we did. It was the best time of my life, it's just I'm not sure if starting another relationship is the best thing for me right now." Tea said. Katie placed the tray of burgers on the counter and walked over to Tea.

"I hope you're not going to let that sleazeball stop you from finding someone who is going to love you unconditionally and Atem really cares about you. I think it would be a great idea for you and him to go out." she said.

"Well he and I did plan to do something together this week, but we both decided to take things slow. I think that there's something about Atem that's making me feel attracted to him so I need to see where these feelings lead me to." Tea said. Katie smiled when she heard this.

"Well I think it would be best for the both of you. Besides, Atem needs a girl who isn't just dating him for his money or posing to be in the next magazine. He wants someone who loves him just for being himself and I think you fit the category perfectly." Tea nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do care about him. We have so much in common so maybe it would be a good idea. I'm going to move on with my life." she said. Katie wrapped her arm around Tea and giggled.

"You go girl, that's what I'm talking about." Just then the doorbell rang indicating that there was someone at the door. Katie and Tea walked out of the kitchen to see Koji just about to answer the door. Once the door was opened, everyone had a glare on their face when they were greeted by none other than Rachel.

"Hello everybody, I'm ready to party." Rachel said in a fake cheery voice. She walked inside like she owned the place and stood in the living room. Katie walked over to her with a glare still on her face.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember giving you an invitation to my daughter's party so if you don't leave, I going to have to call the authorities." she hissed. Rachel placed a hand up to stop her.

"No reason to get hostile Katie, I just thought you needed some help setting up Amanda's party." she said.

"Her name is Alicia and I doubt that you would want to help so what are you really doing here?" said Atem. Rachel turned to him and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Oh Atem, I just wanted to make amends with you. I also wanted to apologize for acting so mean to Tea and hope that we could become friends. So what better way to start by celebrating the birthday of a cute little girl. So let's get started, I'm sure there something in the kitchen that still needs to be taken care of so why don't I take Tea along with me while you three stay here and finish decorating." Without waiting for everyone's response, she grabbed Tea's wrist making sure to add some pressure to it and pulled her into the kitchen. Atem, Katie and Koji all turned to each other with suspicious looks.

"So, what do you think?" asked Katie.

"Definitely not believing her." said Koji.

"I agree, she just better not say or do anything to Tea that would upset her. I'm going to be watching her very closely." Atem said as he and the others went to work on the living room.

Tea and Rachel were in the kitchen working on the food, or should I say Tea was mostly working while Rachel sitting on the counter filing her nails. Tea was uncomfortable being in the same room alone with the woman who lied about being Atem's fiancee. She didn't know what to expect so she just kept calm and kept her guard up. Rachel turned to look at her.

"Sooo Tea, how was your weekend?" she asked. Tea looked up from her job at the potato salad when Rachel spoke to her.

"It was fine." she muttered.

"That's nice, did you and Atem have a good time?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I guess." Tea said.

"So what did you both do together?" Rachel asked. Tea was getting suspicious on why she was asking her all of these questions.

"What are you trying to do, pump information out of me?" she asked as she glared at her. Rachel placed a hand on her chest as she gave out a fake gasp.

"There's no reason to accuse me of anything Tea, I just wanted to know what you two did together. I mean I haven't been with Atem for a while and since you came along, he has no time for me anymore. I just wanted to know how everything was going with my future husband." she said as she went back to filing her nails. Tea clenched the spoon in her hand when Rachel said that.

"Atem said that he isn't marrying you, so why are you so determined to think otherwise?" Tea asked. Rachel hopped down from the counter-top and walked over to Tea.

"True, it does seem like he's not thinking about our engagement, but that's only because you're standing in the way. So, here's what I was thinking, I will give you ten thousand dollars in cold, hard cash if you tell Atem that you never want to see him again and you have to make it convincing so that he will believe you." she said with a smirk. Tea couldn't believe her ears. Rachel was actually bribing her into stopping her friendship with Atem. She gave her an icy, murderous look and grabbed the mustard that was on the counter and squirted all over Rachel's white silk blouse. Rachel shrieked in horror when Tea ruined her shirt.

"AAHHHHH! LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS BLOUSE COST!" she screamed.

"You think you can bribe me with money and I'll just do your bidding. I don't want your filthy money and no amount of money is going to convince me to stop having a friendship with someone who has become the most important person in my life just because you can't have what you want. Now I see why Atem doesn't want to have anything to do with you and it'll be a miracle if you can find someone who is going to deal with your habits." Tea said coldly. Rachel growled angrily and turned to leave the kitchen, but not without looking back at Tea one last time before saying.

"You're going to be sorry, I"ll make sure you pay for everything with your life. Have an _explosive_ week, Tea." she said as she stormed out of the kitchen leaving Tea to think about what she said.

_'What did she mean by that?'_ she thought.

Rachel stormed out of the kitchen with a angry look and everyone looked up from their work and were surprised to see her all covered in mustard. Katie had a smirk on her face as she got up from the floor after blowing a few balloons and walked over to Rachel.

"What happened, couldn't figure out how to use the mustard?" she asked and Koji bursted out laughing. Rachel glared menacing at her before she turned to Atem and put on a fake helpless look.

"Oh Atem, I was only trying to be nice to Tea, but she just came at me and ruined my shirt." she said as she covered her face pretending to cry. Atem wasn't believing a word she was saying.

"You can be alot of things Rachel, but nice isn't one of them. You must have said something to Tea to make her do this and you know what, I'm glad she did." he said.

"My only regret is not being there to see it when she did it." said Katie. Alicia walked over to stand next to her parents and looked at Rachel.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy dat lady is dirty." she said and Katie and Koji was laughing so hard that they clutched their stomachs. Rachel was about to burst with so much anger that she stormed out the house and called her limo to pick her up. When it came, Rachel got inside to see Renku sitting in the seat across from her and he started laughing at her appearance.

"What did you do, get into a fight with a ham sandwich and lost?" he asked still laughing. Rachel growled again and slammed the car door shut.

"Shut-up! It was that wench that did this to me. Remember that plan I was telling you about earlier, well it's about to be in motion." she said with an evil smile as the limo drove away.

Atem walked into the kitchen to see Tea sitting on one of the stools rolling a jar of mustard around on the counter-top. He walked over to take the seat next to her and waited until the right moment to break the silence. He looked up and saw her watching him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tea nodded and Atem reached his hand over to cover her hand that was still on the mustard.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Rachel tried to bribe me with ten thousand dollars in order for me to tell you that I never wanted to see you again and I had to make it convincing." she said. Atem eyes widened and he could feel his blood boiling with anger towards Rachel. He knew that when she stepped through the door and when she wanted to be alone with Tea was a sign of trouble.

"I'm sorry Tea, I knew something wasn't right and I didn't act on my instincts." he said with his head down. Tea turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek and Atem felt a spark through him from her soft hand when she turned his head to face her.

"Please don't think that this is all your fault. You're not to blame for anything and look on the bright side, at least she didn't do anything too serious that would ruin Alicia's birthday." she said. Atem nodded.

"True and she didn't do anything to hurt you. Now let's finish getting everything ready for the birthday girl." he said. Tea nodded and finished with the food with Atem's help. Finally after an hour of cooking and decorating, they were now finished setting up the party and the kids have arrived bringing gifts for little Alicia. There was music, games and food to be enjoyed for everyone. They all gathered around Alica as she was blowing the candles on the top of her birthday cake. Presents were opened by Alicia and she never been more excited by all of the new toys she received from her little friends. Pictures were taken by Katie as she and Koji looked upon the pretty smile of their daughter. After many hours of fun and games, it was now time for the party to end. So the parents gathered their kids and bundled them up in their coats to prepare for the trip to their homes. Once the last guest had left, Atem and Tea stayed to help Katie and Koji clean up. As soon as the house was back in order again, Atem and Tea were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks guys for helping out today." said Koji.

"No problem, we were happy to help." said Atem and Tea nodded agreeing. Katie came over with a tired Alicia in her arms.

"It was great having you here Tea. We hope we'll be seeing you more often." she said. 

"Thank-you for having me and it was nice meeting you both too." Alicia turned just when Atem and Tea were just about to leave.

"Will you come back and pway with me again Miss Tea?" she asked in as she rubbed her tired little eyes.

"Of course I will. I'll come back soon, okay?" she said. Alicia nodded her head she leaned over to give Tea a hug. Then Atem and Tea left the house and got inside of the car and drove to Tea's apartment to drop her off. When they got to the door, Tea turned to Atem.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" she asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." he said. They both stepped inside her apartment and took off their coats.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked walking into the kitchen. Atem nodded and as she was in the kitchen, it gave him a chance to look around her apartment. It was a nice size and very cozy like. He looked around the living room and saw pictures of her when she was small with two other people he guessed were her parents. Tea came back from the kitchen with two drinks for the both of them and sat down next to him after passing him his drink.

"Thank-you, so did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked as he sipped his drink. Tea nodded.

"Yeah I did, it was so much fun." she said. 

"I'm glad, but I am exhausted. Playing with little kids takes alot of energy from you." he said as he leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Tea smiled at his carefree look and stood up to get a blanket from her room and cover him up with it. When she made sure he was comfortable, she stood up to go back in her room when she was stopped by Atem's hand on her wrist. She looked behind her to see his eyes open.

"Stay here with me." he whispered. Tea looked down to him with a blush and nodded. She sat back down next to him and lifted the blanket so she could be closer. She was laying on his shoulder and he layed his head on hers.

"You smell so nice Tea." he said sleepily. Tea blushed and turned to face him.

"Thank-you. You should get some sleep." she said. Atem smiled and closed his eyes again. Tea placed her head back on his shoulder again listening to his calm breathing as he drifted to sleep. After a few minutes, Tea started to get sleepy herself so she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Oh man, by the time I'm done with this story, my fingers will fall off. (giggles) Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews. L8ter :D**


	7. The Date

**Back again with another chapter, thanks readers for the nice reviews:**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**dacncers of the night**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Luckygirl777**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**AkioftheAkatsuki**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was as normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Best Days" by Graham Colton. I just own the story.**

**Chapter 7**

Atem woke up the next morning feeling a weight pressed against his chest as he was laying on the sofa. As soon as he was fully awake, he looked down to see Tea still resting on him peacefully and realized how beautiful she looked just sleeping. He sighed in comfort when he felt the that warm feeling radiate from her while they were laying together. This is the feeling he was missing a couple of days ago. He could feel her hand move across his chest as she stirred in her sleep and smiled down at her when he saw that she was waking up. Tea lifted her head from him and looked up to see Atem looking at her softly. She started to move a little to give him some room to sit up from the sofa.

"Sorry, it seems like everytime were asleep together I always end up on you in the morning." she said with a light blush. Atem chuckled and sat up next to her.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, it's makes me sleep with much more comfort. Whenever I'm here with you, I feel so complete." he said. Tea turned to look at him in his eyes. She was starting to feel the same way about him, but wasn't sure if she should react to them. Suddenly, she started to feel herself moving closer to Atem and he was doing the same thing. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as they were moving closer and closer. Their lips were only inches away from being pressed together and both of their eyes were closed as they waited for their lips to make contact.

**RING! RING! RING!**

They pulled away from each other when the phone rang interrupting what was about to happen and Tea got up to answer it. Atem swore under his breath cursing the gadget that ruined a perfect moment. Tea picked the phone up from the receiver and placed it to her ear.

"Hello," she said.

_"Hello, I am from Clean-sweepers Inc. and I am calling about our new vacuum cleaner. You will be impressed in its new turbo suction and-"_

"Uh, thank-you, but I'm not interested so please don't call here again." she quickly said and hung up the phone just when he was about to talk again. She sighed and leaned on the table trying to calm down her beating heart as she was still thinking about what almost happened between her and Atem. She turned around and saw that he was still looking at her with those same eyes that refuse to let her look away. The room was quiet without neither one of them saying a word. Tea broke the silence when she was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Um, that was just a wrong number. Some guy was just trying to sell some stupid vacuum cleaner." she said. Atem chuckled lightly and walked over to her.

"Yeah, I get those same phone calls all the time. It gets to be a real nuisance everytime too." he said. They both started to laugh at his comment. After they stopped, they were met with that uncomfortable silence again and they looked away from each other. Atem had sighed from the silence and turned back to Tea after a minute.

"Listen Tea, about what happened just now, you know if we weren't interruted by the phone, you and I would have kissed and I wouldn't have regretted it." he said. Tea sighed and turned to look at him.

"Atem-" she started, but he cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"I know, you want to take things slow and I respect that. I just want you to know how I feel about you right now and that I would wait for you for as long as it takes me to." he said. Tea saw how honest he was about his feelings just by looking into his eyes. She could see how intensely he was looking at her and couldn't help but be hypnotised by his gaze. She opened her mouth to say something back to him.

"Atem, I-" she was cut off this time by Atem's cellphone ringing. Atem was getting frustrated from all of the interruptions he and Tea were getting this morning. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to answer it.

"This better be important, I was in the middle of something." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have that meeting you were scheduled to be in this morning and I was just reminding you so that you wouldn't be late." said his assistant. Atem slapped a hand over his eyes when he forgot about it. He sighed over the phone.

"Thank-you, I'll be there in about ten minutes." he said and then hung up the phone. He turned back to see Tea with her head down looking at her feet.

"I have to go, I forgot that I had a meeting to attend to this morning." he said. Tea nodded her still keeping her head down.

"I understand, I'll be fine go ahead." she said. He stepped up to her until he was standing in front her and lifted her chin up with his hand so that she was looking at him.

"My meeting is only an hour and I'll be out of there right after it's over. I still haven't forgotten about our date so why don't you come over to my company later and we can leave from there." he said. Tea scrunched her face in confusion.

"First of all, I don't have any idea how to get there and second, I don't even know where it is. So how exactly am I going to get to your company?" she asked. Atem smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about any of that, I have everything all planned out. You're going to be here all day, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I got nothing else to do since the cafe's still closed." Atem nodded.

"Okay, well I have to get ready to see these cheese-heads so I should be heading out now." he said. He grabbed his keys from off of Tea's coffee table and walked to the door with Tea following him. When he opened the door, he turned back to look at Tea before he stepped out. He placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it affectionatly with Tea closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"Remeber what I said, okay?" he said. Tea opened her eyes and nodded her head. Atem smiled and leaned down to giver a light kiss where his hand was on her cheek and turned around to leave. Tea watched him as he walked out to the parking lot to his car as she placed a hand on her face where he kissed her. When she closed the door, she leaned back against it and sighed. She thought about what Atem just told her and now knows that he has feelings for her, but wasn't sure about her feelings yet. Everything was still fuzzy right now so maybe when they have their date later, everything will become clear.

Atem was sitting inside the board meeting room with other members around the table listening about another merger from a different company. He sat there with a bored expression on his face wondering when the meeting will be over. He really wasn't planning on being here with these people, all he wanted really wanted was to be with Tea right now. To him, this meeting was just a waste of his time because whatever the person was talking he wasn't going to agree to.

"So Mr. Mutou, if we combine our two companies together, it would bring in millions and of course we would split the profits down the middle. With your business skills and my inventions, we would be the most successful company that anyone has ever seen. So I have the contract and all it needs are our signatures to get this deal started ad there's no need to read it, everything in this contract is legitimate so all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." he said in a sinister voice. He passed the paper over to Atem and waited for him to sign it. Atem looked up from the contract form and glared at the man standing in front of him.

"You seem very eager for me to sign this form. How do I know that you won't double cross me?" he asked testing him.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, you and I will be partners once everything is situated." he said getting a little nervous. Atem had placed a smirk on his lips and picked up the contract so that he could tear the whole thing in half. The man stood there with a horror stricken look on his face.

"W-w-what have you done?" he asked. Atem stood up from his chair while keeping his glare on him.

"Did you actually think that I wold be stupid enough to sign a contract form after you tell me that I don't have to read it? Not only have you insulted my intelligence, but you have just made a big mistake today. You see, you had just wasted my time coming in here today for this sorry excuse for a meeting and you just wasted yours also because guess what, you're not the only one who has been asking me to merge my company with theirs." Atem said. The man had a desperate look on his face.

"Pl-please, you don't know what you're giving up. This could bring in millions." he said.

"Yeah, millions for you when you take over almost half of my company, right? I am a very fast reader and before I tore up your prized contract, I read a very interesting little portion on there. That if I had signed it, I would agree to turn over all access of my company to you. You must be out of your mind if you think I would ever agree to something like that. This is mainly one of the reasons why I don't want to merge my company with anyone. Now if you would be so kind, I would like you to leave here because there is someone I am expecting to show up and if you have to make this difficult, then I'll have to call security to escort you off the premises." Atem said threatening him. The man was hesitant at first, but did what he was told and left the room without any difficulties. After Atem called the meeting over and everyone left the room, he sat down in his chair with a tired sigh and faced the window. Sometimes, he wishes he didn't have the responsibility of running a company, but this is what he chose to do. He stood up from his chair and left to go down to his office. He saw Katie sitting at her desk typing up documents and she looked up from her screen to see Atem walking over.

"Hey boss, how was the meeting?" she asked. Atem sighed again and leaned against his office door next to her desk.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was a meeting about another company merger?" he said. Katie shook her head.

"Oh boy, what happened this time?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, this guy tried to get me to sign a contract without even reading it. Telling me 'oh, you don't have to worry about reading it, everything on that form is legit.' He didn't think I read the form, but I did." he replied.

"What did it say?" Katie asked.

"It said that if I signed it, that I would agree to give all of my access to my company over to him once the merge was complete." he said. Katie gasped.

"No way." she said. Atem nodded.

"Uh-huh, so you know what I did? I tore up that form like it was a useless piece of junk to me." he said. Katie laughed.

"I know that's right. I'm sorry you came down here for nothing boss." she said. Atem smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, it's alright, but I was just in the middle of a conversation with Tea before my damn phone rang." he said. Katie sat up in her chair with a amusing smile planted on her face.

"Oooo, what were you two talking about?" she asked leaning on her desk resting her chin on her hands. Atem laughed.

"Like I'm going to tell you what we were talking about. Let's just say, I think that were acting more on our feelings now. I told her how I felt about her and that I would wait for her when she was ready for me to be with her. I just hope our date today proves that." he said.

"Don't worry Atem, she's going to come around. If she's willing to have this date with you, then she's ready to move on with her life. Oh man, when she told me about what her ex did to her, it made me want to hunt him down myself." she said ripping a piece of paper. Atem raised both of his hands.

"Now calm yourself down Katie, I already took care of the scumbag." he said. Katie then put down the paper and smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, then I feel so much better. So when were you planning on taking her out?" she asked.

"I was going to have my driver pick her up now after I finished up around here first. I'm going to call him now so that when she comes, I'll be ready to get out of here."he said.

"Well then you better take these forms now so that you can get them done before you leave, and don't worry, your schedule is clear for the rest of the day." she said as she passed him his paperwork. Atem nodded as headed for his office.

"Thanks alot Katie." he said. He opened his door and walked over to his desk to place the forms down. He sat down in his rolling lounge office and spined it around to face the window. The last time he was like this was the same night that he met Tea and had a sad, gloomy face. Now, he just couldn't seem to stop smiling since he's met Tea and thanked the angels above for bringing her into his life. He turned around in his chair to face his desk again and picked up the phone to dial his limo driver.

"Yes Bailey, I need you to pick someone up for me and escort her to the company." he said.

Tea was sitting on her sofa reading her book that she received from Atem. She only had a few chapters left to read and it was getting very interesting, that she just couldn't put it down. She likes to imagine herself as the girl in the story helping the golden dragon who is actually the prince. She closed the book to take a break form her reading and let out a long sigh as she clutched the book to her chest. She closed her eyes trying to imagine what the prince would look like once the spell was broken, but suddenly, she had imagined someone else. Instead of the prince in the story, she thought of the one person that has made her have such strong feelings about.

_She looked around to find herself in the same place where Atem took her with the horses when they went to the ranch. The sun was beginning to set and there was no one around. Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and turned her head to meet with those amethyst eyes that she has grown to love. She could feel herself turn around to be faced with Atem gazing down at her lovingly. He placed his hand on her cheek and she couldn't help but to close her eyes and lean into his touch. When she opened her eyes, she could see him leaning in close to her and she leaned up to meet him. They were only inches away form each other._

_...closer..._

_...closer..._

_...closer..._

**RING RING RING**

Tea snapped out of her daydream by the phone ringing. She was breathing so heavily from what she had just imagined about her and Atem together. When she heard the phone ring the third time, she got up from her seat on the sofa and answered it.

"Hello." she said.

_"Hey Tea, it's Cathy."_ Tea smiled into the phone.

"Cathy hi. How are you and Lisa doing in California?" she asked.

_"Oh my gosh Tea, it is absolutely amazing. The sun is shining, there's so many new sites to see and not to mention the total hotties here too. Oh man Tea, I really wish you were here with us." _she said.

"I know, I miss you guys too. By the way, how's the dancing auditions? Did you both have any luck?" Tea asked.

_"Well, our auditions won't be until tomorrow so Lisa and I are rehearsing right now. We just thought we take a break and tell you how we were making out."_

"I'm doing okay. Everything is still the same here except Mrs. Kat is away with her family so the cafe is closed until you guys come back." she said. Tea could hear Cathy gasp on the other end of the phone.

_"You're not in that apartment by yourself reading books again, are you? Come on Tea, you have to do something besides being cooped up all day with nothing to do. Now I want you to get up off that sofa and have yourself a good time today."_Cathy said in a demanding voice. Tea laughed at her friend's dmeanding nature.

"Don't worry Cathy, I have something planned for today. I kinda have a date-" Cathy cut her off by squealing so loud that Tea had to pull the phone away from her ear.

_"Oh my gosh Tea, you have a date?! With who?!" _she asked excitingly. Tea could hear Lisa's voice in the background asking the same question and sighed.

"I don't think I should, I don't want the two of you to get a heart attack." she said. Tea heard Lisa voice's on the phone so she guessed Cathy had her on speaker phone.

_"We won't Tea, please just tell us."_ said Lisa. Tea hesitated at first, but told them anyway.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm going out on a date with Atem." she said. There was silence on the other end of the phone and Tea was afraid her friends had fainted but quickly put that thought aside when she heard them scream.

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _they both were screaming loudly and Tea pulled the phone away from her ear again getting furious at them.

"Girls, calm down. Sheesh, what are trying to do blow my eardrums out?" she asked. They both had quiet down after a minute later.

_"Sorry Tea, it's just that you're going out with the most famous, hottest guy ever. Oh, we have to go. When we get back, you have to tell us every detail." said Cathy._

"Okay, you girls rest up for that audition and good luck. I'll talk to you soon." she said.

_"Thanks Tea, bye." _they both said. Tea hing up the phone once they were gone and sighed again when she sat back down on her sofa. She was still trying to control her heartbeat and breathing from that daydream she had about Atem.

_"No matter what I do, I just can't seem to stop thinking about Atem. I've never met anyone like him before, heh, this is so strange. I told myself that I would never get into another relationship again and here I am letting someone get close to me. I can't help it though, ever since he came into my life, it was like he picked up the pieces of my broken heart and put them back together. I can't help but care about him. Does that also mean that I could be in love with him? He already told me his feelings for me so maybe I'll know exactly what I really feel when we go on our date." _she thought. The sound of her door knocking brought her out of her thoughts and she got up to see who it was. When she opened the door, she looked to see a man dressed in a chauffeur's uniform standing outside.

"Hello, are you Miss Tea?" he asked politely.

"Yes I am. Um, may I help you?" she asked. He took off his hat and bowed in front of her.

"My name is Bailey and I was sent by Mr. Mutou to escort you to his company." he said. Tea stood shocked when Atem sent a limo driver to pick her up. She snapped out of it when she noticed that Bailey was still waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, uh thank-you. Could you wait a minute while I get my bag?" she asked.

"Of course miss." he said. Tea turned back to get her bag from her table and made sure she had her keys inside. She picked it up and grabbing her jacket while going out the door locking it. Bailey led her out to the parking lot where Tea seen a long black limo waiting outside. He opened the door for her and she thanked him before getting inside and seen how beautiful the limo was. It was about a forty minute ride when they finally arrived at Atem's company and Bailey opened Tea's door. As she stepped out, she was met with the most tallest building that she has ever seen. Bailey guided her inside and walked over to the elevator. When they were inside, he pushed the button for the tenth floor and rode the elevator up to Atem's office. The doors opened once the elevator stopped and they both walked out. Tea looked around to see so how busy this place was.

"Tea?" She turned around when she heard her name being called and turned to see Katie walking down the opposite end of the hallway. Tea smiled when she walked over to her.

"Katie hi, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. Are you hear to see Atem?" Tea nodded.

"Yeah, I just got here a minute ago." Katie smiled and turned to Bailey.

"Hey there Bailey. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll take Tea to Atem." she said. Bailey nodded and turned to leave but Tea stopped him before he did.

"Thank-you Bailey for driving me here, I really appreciate it." she said. Bailey smiled and bowed.

"You're very welcome Miss Tea. I hope we see you more often." he said then turned back around to go back to his limo. Katie wrapped her arm around Tea's and walked down to Atem's office.

"Atem told me that you guys have a date today. Are you excited?" she asked. Tea smiled at her.

"Well yeah, I guess you can say that." she said. Katie laughed and walked her over to her desk.

"Trust me girlfriend, you're going to have a great time with him." Katie pressed her intercom button on her desk to call Atem.

_"Yes, Katie," _he said. Katie was stifling a laugh when she heard Atem tired voice over the intercom guessing he had another boring phone call from someone regarding another business deal.

"Sir, there's someone who's here to see you." she said sounding professional. She could hear alot of shuffling in the background.

_"Is it who I think it is?" _he asked anxiously wanting to know.

"Yup, it sure is, I'll send her right in." she said as she turned off the intercom. Katie turned to Tea and pointed to Atem's office door.

"He's right in waiting for you." Tea nodded and walked over to the door to open it. She stepped inside and looked around the spacious office. There were plants in the corner of the room and pictures hanging on his wall of different artwork. She noticed his desk in the middle of the room, but he wasn't sitting behind it and guessed that he was in the side room. Tea walked over to the large window behind his desk and looked out to see the incredible view of the city. Everything from where she was standing looked just like a little toy city. She was so fixated with the view, that she didn't notice Atem coming out of the room in his casual clothes. When Atem came out the room, he looked up to see Tea looking out of his office window with a light smile on her face. He gazed at her for a few minutes just watching her and couldn't help but see just how beautiful she looked. He walked over to her and wrapped a gentle arm around her. Tea was startled a little when she felt someone touch her shoulder, but calmed down when she found it was only Atem.

"Hi, I was so busy looking at the view I didn't hear you walk over." she said. Atem chuckled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm really glad you're here though." he said. Tea nodded and looked around his office again.

"This company of your's is huge. Is it hard to run such a busy place like this?" she asked.

"Yeah sometimes, especially when you have people wanting to try any trick in the book just to get me to sign whatever deal they want to make with me." he said. Tea looked to him and could hear the frustration in his voice as he explained. Apparently, whatever Atem encounters everyday here in his office and some of the people that comes to his company makes him like this. She now understands why he doesn't like being so famous. All he wants to do was run a company the way he wants to without having to worry about publicity. She grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers. Atem looked down to see a small smile on her face like she was telling him that it's okay now. He returned the smile and squeezed her hand gently.

"Let's get out of here, I want to show you what were going to be doing today." he said. He grabbed his stuff along with his jacket and they both walked out of his office. They saw Katie still at her desk doing some more typing and she looked up when she saw them come out the office.

"So, you two getting ready to go?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, why don't you take the rest of the day off Katie. Since I don't have anything scheduled so you can just go ahead and leave." said Atem. Katie giggled as she stood from her desk.

"Thanks boss, you know Tea, you should come here in the office more often. I think if you do, then Atem will let me leave early all the time." she said. She and Tea started laughing while Atem stood with a blush.

"Ugh, just get out of here." he jokingly said to Katie. She held her hand to her head like she was in the army.

"Yes sir." she said and saluted him.

"Dismissed soldier." he said. Katie and Tea giggled.

"Okay, you guys ave a great time." she said. They both nodded and headed towards the elevator to ride down to the first floor. As soon as they reached the bottom, they came out and walked to the parking lot to hop inside Atem's car. He started up the car and drove out the lot. Tea turned to him once they were on the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously. Atem smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's a surprise, I thought it be more fun to show you when we got there. It's still very early, did you have breakfast this morning?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, I was too busy reading my book to even think about food." she said.

"Well then let's grab a bite real quick before we do anything. Is that okay?" he said looking at her. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let's go." she said. Atem then made a short detour and they both arrived at restaurant. They found a table to sit outside after they ordered what they were going to eat. The whole time it was nothing but laughs and funny stories of what happened with them when they were small and learning more and more about each other. Atem and Tea were having a wonderful time, but there was one thing that was just about to ruin it.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a beautiful site." They both turned to see Renku standing behind them with a smirk. Atem and Tea stood from their seats to face him.

"What are you doing here Renku?" Tea asked coldly. He walked closer to stand in front of Tea.

"C'mon Tea, all I want is for us to have what we had before. Just dump this lowlife and come back to me." he said. Tea glared viciously at him.

"And all I want is for you to leave me alone. I already told you that I'm not coming back to you because of what you did to me and I meant it."

"Look I'm sorry okay. I just want us to have another chance together, please baby, I love you." Renku said in a fake sympathy voice. Tea's eyes widened when she heard what she said. He had just said the same words that she was to hear from him when they were together. Tea's head drooped down with her bangs covering her eyes. Atem was looking at her in concern hoping she wasn't thinking of taking Renku back while Renku put on a hidden smirk thinking that his plan was working.

"We can work this out babe, come back to me where you belong." he said. Tea's head was still down show no signs of moving until she lifted her head to look at Renku.

"I've been waiting for you to say that you love me for so long." she said quietly.

"And you'll be hearing them from now on. Just come on back baby." he said with a smirk. Tea looked at him with a blank stare and shook her head. She then turned around and stood next to Atem and put her hand in his and Renku was getting a confused look in his face.

"What are you doing? I thought you were coming back to me." he said. Tea looked at him with a angry glare while Atem looked at Tea waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I wanted to hear those words when we were together, but now that you said them, I don't even feel anything by them. I know that you never loved me and I know you were just playing with my heart. Did you actually think that I was going to suffer from that pain again? Now I want you to leave me and Atem alone." she said as she turned away from him. Renku was now furious with her answer. He clenched his fist and prepared to strike at her.

"You whore!" he yelled and tried to grab her but Atem stepped in front of her and grabbed his wrist to clench so tightly that he could easily break it again if he wanted to.

"If you as so much as think about laying a hand on Tea, I will personally make your life a living hell for the rest of your days. Since you have difficulty listening to my first two warnings, why don't I give you a little souvenir?" he said. With that he snapped Renku's wrist out of place and he was screaming in pain. Once he let go, Atem grabbed his collar and punched so hard that he flew across the pavement. Atem then walked up to him to pick him up again and got ready to make another hard punch when he felt arms wrap around his waist stopping him. He looked behind him to see Tea giving him a teary look.

"Stop, just stop Atem. You've done enough, please don't stoop down to his level." she whispered. Atem looked at her softly and sighed. He turned back to Renku again with a murderous glare.

"Tea just saved your sorry excuse for a life. If she wasn't here, believe me I would finish you off right now. Now, I am going to tell you this for the last and final time, stay away from Tea, oh and if I hear you calling Tea a whore again, you will get much worse than what I just gave you. Now you better get out of here now and this time, head my warnings." he hissed at him. He dropped him down on the pavement again and Renku clutched his injured wrist to his chest while he ran down the road. Atem and Tea were quiet for a few minutes just watching him when Tea turned to Atem.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. Atem blinked in surprise and turned to look at her.

"No, why would I be mad? I'm actually glad that you stopped me. Sometimes my anger can get out of control so I really have to be careful with my emotions." he said. Tea had her head facing down looking at the ground with interest. She felt his hand take hers and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Come on, I don't want this incident to ruin our day, let's go." he said. He led her to his car and got inside to drive from the restaurant with Renku watching from the shadows. He took out his cell phone and called up Rachel.

_"What is it?" _she asked.

"Rachel, that plan you were talking about, let's put it in motion. I don't care what you do to Tea now. Do whatever you want to do to get rid of her. I have to get back at her and that boyfriend of yours." he said. Rachel was laughing on the other end of the phone.

_"Aw, what's wrong? Did my cousin get dumped again?" _she asked teasing him. Renku clenched the phone in his hand and growled.

"Shut the hell up. Just do what you planned to do and I'll meet you later." he hissed back at her and hung up the phone. He looked back at the direction of Atem's car one last time before leaving to deal with his injured hand.

Atem was driving for about a half hour until they reached their destination. Tea looked out the window to see where they are and turned to Atem waiting for him to say something, but all he did was grin at her.

"Where are we?" she asked. Atem opened his car door and walked around to open her's too. Once she stepped out, he took her hand and led her inside a building. When they walked down the hallway, Atem opened the door and it open to reveal an indoor ice skating rink. Tea's eyes widened when he brought her here. They walked inside and she turned to look at him.

"I had the whole rink rented out just for today. Are you up for a little ice skating?" he asked. Without waiting for her answer, he left to get them each a pair of ice skates. Tea sat down on the bench felling a little nervous about this. Atem cam back with the two pairs of black skates and he gave them to her to put them on. Once they were strapped up, Atem was the first one out on the ice and looked back to see Tea still standing in her spot. He skated back to her wondering what was wrong.

"Aren't you coming out?" he asked. Tea was leaning against the pole nervously.

"Uh, if it's one thing that I never knew how to do, it would be ice skating." she said. Atem smiled and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry, it's easy once you get used to it. I'll teach you how." he said as he led her onto the ice. Her feet were a little wobbly at first so she held on to Atem's hand very tightly.

"You promise you won't let go, right?" she asked. Atem chuckled and held her close to her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I won't let go until you tell me to. Okay, let's take it slowly, one, two, one, two. That's it you're getting the hang of it."he said praising her. Tea was actually getting into it now. She was having so much fun just skating around with Atem on the ice rink. She would test herself when she let go of his hand and skate by herself. She would fall a couple of times, but she would always have Atem pick her back up again. After about an hour of learning and a few chases here and there, they both took a break to sit on the bench and rest. Atem brought back hot chocolate for them to sip on to warm them up. Tea smiled when she turned to Atem who was still sipping his drink.

"This is so much fun Atem, I'm really glad you planned this for us." she said. Atem smiled back at her.

"Well you did say you didn't want to go anywhere too fancy, so I thought that this would be perfect for our first date." Tea nodded.

"And you couldn't be more right. Can I ask you something?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Sure, anything." he said.

"Remember when you said that your anger gets out of control sometimes?"

"Yeah." he said. Tea was a little hesitant about asking him the next question, but she asked him anyway.

"Well, did it ever happen before where you couldn't control your actions?" she asked. Atem looked down in his cup of hot chocolate to see his reflection before he answered Tea's question.

"It happened when I was about nine and Yugi was six. We were playing in the park one time and Yugi had ran over to the swings while I went to the sliding board. Every once in a while, I would check and see if he was okay before I started playing again. When I turned to look at him again, I saw a group of older boys pushing Yugi off of the swings so I jump off the sliding board and ran over to help him. One of the boys was about hit him, when I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Yugi. It was like some power source flowed through me because all I could think about was protecting Yugi. I don't remember much from the fight, but I do remember them being sprawled out on the ground and I was breathing so heavily. I picked Yugi up from the ground and we walked home." he finished his story still looking at his cocoa. Tea scooted over so that she was closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is that how you felt today?" she asked. Atem turned his head to her.

"Yes, when Renku was about to put his hand on you, I felt that same power surge through me. I had to do all that I could do to protect you from him, but when you wrapped your arms around me and looked at me with those tears in your eyes, I knew that I had to stop." he said.

"Thank-you for that."she whispered. They were quiet for a while when they heard a soft melody of the song _Best Days_ play on the speakers. Tea lifted her head to hear the song better.

"Oh I love this song." she said as she closed her eyes to listen to the lyrics. Atem stood up from the bench and placed both of their drinks down to grab both of Tea's hands and skated on the ice.

"Dance with me." he whispered. Tea looked at him and giggled.

"On the ice? Can we do that?" she asked. Atem smiled.

"Sure, just follow my lead, kay?" Tea nodded and he started gliding on the ice bringing her with him.

_With everything I've ever done  
I'd give it all to everyone for one more day  
Another night I'm walking through  
Another door I walk into, I can't break_

_And it's a winding road  
And it's a long way home_

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late  
'Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say, let's make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

Atem had brought Tea a little closer to him as the music was getting stronger as they skated around the ice.

_I count the steps, the distance to the time  
When it was me and you, so far gone  
Another face, another friend  
Another place, another end but I'll hang on_

_And it's a winding road  
And it's a long way home_

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late  
'Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say, let's make the best of tonight_

_Yeah, let's make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives  
Rest of our lives_

Tea looked up to Atem as she was gliding with him while listening to this song. Her feelings to Atem were now becoming much more clearer to her.

_It's a winding road  
And it's a long way home_

_So don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late  
'Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say, let's make the best of it_

_Don't wait 'cause no one can tell you it's too late  
'Cause these are the best days  
There's always something tomorrow  
So I say, let's make the best of tonight_

_Yeah, let's make the best of tonight  
We'll make the best of tonight  
Here comes the rest of our lives_

As the music was down to its final notes, Atem and Tea had spun around slowly ending the dance. They were still wrapped up in an embrace with Atem's arms around her waist and Tea's hand on his chest. They both smiled and slowly broke away, but still held hands and skated around the rink for another song that came on the speakers. After hours had went by, it was now time for them to leave since it was getting dark now. Atem drove Tea to her apartment after they left the ice rink. When he parked his car in the parking lot, he walked her up to her door. They both stood for a few seconds until Tea looked up to Atem.

"Um, thanks for today, I had the best time ever." she said.

"I did too, I can't wait for us to do this again." he said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Atem, remember what you said to me this morning about your feelings?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Yes I did. Have you thought about it?" he asked.

"I have and after today, I think..no, I know I feel the same way about you. I feel like I need to be with you. When I was dancing with you and your arms were wrapped around me, I feel so at home being with you." she said. Atem gazed at her lovingly as she said how she really felt about him.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me right now." he said.

"Believe me, I do, because you make me just as happy." she said. Tea then moved closer to press her lips lightly against his to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, they both felt a spark of passion igniting. Atem wrapped his arms around her as he intensified the kiss bringing much more passion. After two minutes passed, they both broke the kiss trying to catch their breath while having a smile on their face.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he whispered. Tea nodded.

"Okay." she whispered back. They leaned back to kiss one more time before Atem left to drive back home. He got in his car and waited for a few to reminisce on the fantastic day he shared with Tea. He started his car and headed for home.

In the shadows in front of the Shining Star cafe was a limo waiting with Rachel and Renku inside waiting for the plan to take action and in order for it to work, Rachel had to hire a few guys to break into the Shining Star cafe. Renku turned to his cousin.

"You think this will work?" he asked. Rachel laughed evily.

"Of course my dear cousin, it's impossible for this plan to fail. Once they come out of there, it'll be the start of our revenge." she said. As soon as she finished talking, the guys opened the limo door and got inside.

"It has been done Miss Rachel." one of them said.

"Excellent, here is half of the payment now and you'll get the other half once the job is done." she said. When the limo drove away, they left the cafe putting extreme danger for when someone enters it. For in the back of the cafe inside the kitchen under the sink...

...was a bomb.

**Oh no! I'm even scared of what's going to happen next. Let me know how you like this chapter in you reviews. TTYL :D**


	8. Heartwrenching Explosion

**Hello readers, thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter. The following readers are:**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Luckygirl777**

**dancers of the night**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**AkioftheAkatsuki**

**Lady Teela'Na**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 8**

It has been about a two days since Atem and Tea have gone out. During the times that Tea was off from the cafe, Atem would come by her apartment everyday and they would spend the day together. There were also times where they would stay over at his place and just rest comfortably on the sofa while watching movies which is what they were doing right now. It was around ten when Atem brought Tea over to his house. They were both laying on the sofa with Tea laying her head on his chest and Atem's arms wrapped around her along with a blanket covering both of their bodies. Instead of watching the movie, Atem thought he watched Tea who was unaware of his gaze on her. He could see the glow from the TV cascade in her eyes giving them a nice sparkle. He could also smell the fruity mango scented shampoo in her hair and he couldn't help but play with the locks of it. Tea gave out a blissful sigh and closed her eyes as she allowed Atem run his hand through her hair. She lifted her head off his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Atem happily leaned down to meet her halfway and pressed his lips to hers. He licked the bottom of her lip which made Tea gasp in surprise and it gave Atem a chance to enter her mouth and meet her tongue bringing a whole new level of passion. After two minutes of lip-locking, they broke apart from the lack of air and they gazed at each other while breathing heavily.

"Wow, no matter how many times we kiss, it would always seem like the first time to me." Atem said. Tea giggled while laying her head back on his chest, but still keeping her eyes on him.

"I know what you mean, this feeling is incredible." she said. Atem reached down and placed his hand on hers which was on his chest and rubbed it soothingly for a few seconds before he picked it up and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I can't seem to get enough of these soft hands of yours, I love the way they feel." he said rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Tea smiled at the way he was caressing her hand.

"It's not really a big deal, I just use alot of hand moisturizers." she said sheepishly. Atem chuckled and brought her hand up to plant a kiss on it.

"Well if that's what you do, then I have to make sure to buy you alot so I know that they will always stay this soft." he said winking at her. Tea shook her head still smiling.

"You're a mess." she said and she closed her eyes and sighed blissfully again as she heard Atem's heart beating. They laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Atem broke the silence.

"Hey, you want to do something tomorrow? I was thinking that you and I could go to my private beach house out of town." he said. Tea lifted her head again to look at him.

"You own a beach house?" she asked. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh, and I thought that we could spend the week out there together. Just you and me on the beach together, laying out on the sand in the ocean breeze while I massage your shoulders. Oh and that fruit juice that you tasted before, the actual fruit grows on the trees there. You should try them, they're better than any fruit you find in the grocery store. So you want to go?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Tea sighed happily and Atem moved his lips to kiss her cheek.

"It's tempting, it's very tempting, but I can't." she said. Atem looked down to her in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked. Tea smiled and kissed leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to go with you because I do, it's just Mrs. Kat, Cathy and Lisa all came back from their trips yesterday so the cafe is going to be opening back up tomorrow. We have inventory coming in so we have alot of items that need to be put away." she said. Atem tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Is there anyway I can get you to play hooky with me?" he asked. Tea giggled and lightly hit his arm.

"You know I can't do that. Besides, you have a company to run, don't you? You wouldn't want someone coming in and taking over, would you?" she asked slyly waiting for him to answer. Atem sighed and smiled down at her.

"I guess you're right, but I still want to take you soon, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I would really like that, I can just imagine how it looks." she said as she closed her eyes again as she drifted off to sleep. Atem looked down to see her resting peacefully on his chest. He smiled knowing that he was able to bring such comfort to her and knowing that she was willing to be with him like this. He pulled her more closer to him and planted one more kiss on her head and turned off the TV before he drifted off to sleep along with her.

The next morning had brought Tea to be the first to awake and turned to the clock on the table to see it was six in the morning. She had looked up to Atem to see he was still asleep and smiled as she leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips. She moved off of him to try and get up, but was stopped by two strong arms pulling her back down and buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent.

"Five more minutes." he mumbled and went on his way back to sleep. Tea giggled and struggled to get out of his iron grip, but no matter how much she tried, she wasn't able to break free from him.

"Atem c'mon, I have to be at work in an hour so it would really make me happy if you let me get going." she said as she looked at his sleeping face. Atem sighed and opened his eyes.

"Well I had to see if I could change your mind." he said and they both sat up on the sofa. Tea placed her hands on his shoulders and Atem looked over to her to smile at her and kiss her fully on the lips. They broke apart when they were running out of air.

"As much as I want to stay here with you all day, I really should be getting to work now." she said as she stood up from the sofa and Atem stood up with her.

"I'll drive you to your house so you can get ready and then we can head on down to the cafe." he said.

"Okay, thanks." They left out the house and drove down to Tea's apartment. She quickly showered and changed and they drove down to the cafe which was already open. Before Tea stepped out the car, Atem gently grabbed her hand and she turned back to him giving a playful smirk at her. He pulled her over to him and placed a hand on her face.

"You wouldn't think about leaving me without giving me a proper good-bye now, would you?" he asked playfully. Tea gave a smirk of her own as she leaned over to him.

"I would never do that." she said. Then she placed her hand on his face and pulled him to her lips to kiss her and Atem happily kissed her back with so much passion. They broke apart before it got too heated.

"I'll be back later to pick you up and we can have dinner at my place." Atem said. Tea nodded.

"I can't wait, I'll see you later."she said. Tea was just about to open the car door, but was stopped again by Atem's hand on her wrist. She turned back to see him looking at her with such intensity and she waited for him to speak wondering what he was going to say next.

"I love you." he whispered. Tea's eyes widened and she could almost feel her eyes tearing up when she heard those words leave Atem's mouth. It was alot different than how Renku said them to her. When she heard him say it, the words held no meaning and he said them so coldly to her. Hearing them from Atem, you could tell that he actually meant them.

"Really? You do?" she whispered hoarsly. Atem smiled and leaned over in his seat to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"Yes, you mean so much to me I can't help but love you. I told you one day you would hear those words from someone who cares for you" he said. Tea had more tears running down her face and gave out a light sob.

"You were right and I love you too, so much." she said and gave him one more kiss. They broke away after a minute of kissing and Atem wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You should get going you don't want to be late." he said. Tea nodded.

"I'll see you later." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she opened the door and stepped out the car. When she opened the cafe door, she turned around to wave at him and he waved back as he drove away. Tea went inside the cafe trying to wipe away her remaining tears. She saw Mrs. Kat come out of the back with a checklist in her hands and Cathy and Lisa standing behind the counter and walked over to help them with the supplies.

"Good morning Tea. Oh, dear are you alright?" Mrs. Kat asked as she saw Tea's puffy red eyes. Cathy and Lisa looked up and walked over to her in worry of their friend. Tea sniffled and gave out a watery laugh while the others looked at her in confusion.

"I'm fine, really. It's just something amazing happened just now before I came inside." she said. Cathy and Lisa gave her sly looks.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain C.E.O. at a certain company?" asked Cathy with a knowing look while Lisa covered her mouth to hold in her giggles. Mrs. Kat didn't know what was going on, but she was starting to curious.

"Uh, you can say that." Tea said with a blush. The girls squealed and each of them took a hold of Tea's arm and led her to one of the tables to sit down and Mrs. Kat followed.

"Tea, you promised to tell us what happened with you and Atem on your date when we came back from our trip." said Lisa. Mrs. Kat eyes widened and smiled at Tea.

"A date you say?" she asked.

"Yeah, now start at the beginning and don't leave a single detail out." said Cathy. Tea took a deep breath before she told them all about her date with Atem. She also told them the little run in she had with Renku and there were three pairs of glares showing on their faces, but quickly turned to smiles when Tea told them that Atem took her ice-skating and gave her a little lesson which turned into dancing on the ice in each others' arms. Cathy and Lisa both had dreamy eyes once Tea was finished telling them about her date.

"So what happened next?" asked Lisa. Tea looked down on the table with a smile as she played with one of the salt shakers.

"Well, he walked me to the door and I told him that I was having the same feelings that he was having for me and we kissed." she said as she reminisced the night. Lisa and Cathy squealed so loud that Mrs. Kat was afraid the windows were going to break.

"Alright ladies, that's enough, but Tea that still doesn't explain why you were crying." she said. Tea turned her head to look out the window still having the same smile. Mrs. Kat could tell from her years of wisdom that Tea had the look saying that she was in love.

"This morning when Atem dropped me off here, he told me something that just made my heart burst with so much happiness." she said as she placed her hand in her chest.

"And what was that dear?" she asked even though she knew what he said. Tea closed her eyes still remembering his precious words.

"He told me that he loved me. Once he said that to me, I couldn't help but cry because he said it with so much warmth and I knew he meant it." she said.

"Oh Tea, we're so happy for you." said Lisa. Cathy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, you can just tell that this is true love here." she said. Tea shook her head at her friends and looked out the window smiling. Mrs. Kat laughed.

"Okay girls, we have to get ready to open soon and we have alot of work to do. So let's get started unpacking these boxes now." she said as she escorted Cathy and Lisa who were now groaning to start putting the rest of the supplies away. Tea sat at the table for a few more minutes before standing up and helping her friends.

Atem sat on his office chair facing the the morning view with a dreamy look in his face. He sighed happily just thinking about Tea and was so joyful knowing that she loved him just as much as he loved her. He felt like yelling out to the whole world that he was in love with such a wonderful woman, but he just settled himself by spinning his chair around a couple of times and turned his gaze back to the view. He failed to hear Katie coming into his office carrying a couple of forms for Atem to sign.

"Hey boss, there are some forms here that I need you to look over when you get the chance. I'll leave them here in the bin for you." she said as she placed the papers in the workbin. She turned to Atem waiting for him to answer her.

"Mm." he said. Katie blinked in confusion at Atem's lack of response so she tried again by telling him something else.

"Uh, you have a meeting that you need to attend to later today." she said.

"Mm." he said again.

"I have Alicia and her little friends coming in to play in your office today."

"Mm."

"Someone is threatening to take over your company." she said.

"Mm." he said again. Katie was now getting frustrated when she had an idea on to get him to respond.

"Hey boss, Tea's here." she said.

"W-what where?" he said as he spun his chair around, but he spun it around so fast that the chair fell over bringing him down with it. Katie stood with a proud look as she waited for her boss to get up off the floor. Atem got up and picked up his chair, but not without casting a glare at his secretary who was fazed by it.

"Well, it seems that I finally got your attention and all I had to do was mention Tea's name. So I'm assuming that something good must have happened between you two." she said. Atem sat back down in his chair and turned it to face Katie.

"Oh it was more than good, it was fantastic. Ever since Tea and I went out, our relationship has been getting stronger by the day and to top it all off, I just had the most incredible morning." he said as he leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. Katie's eyebrows rose in curiosity and a smile spread across her face as she watched Atem.

"Wow boss, I've never seen you so happy before, so you mind telling me about your incredible morning?" she asked. Atem chuckled.

"Well, to make the long story short, I woke up, drove Tea to work and then told her I love her." he said. Katie gasped happily and covered her mouth to keep from squealing.

"Oh my gosh, you did? So what did she say when you told her?" she asked.

"She started crying at first and I thought I said something wrong, but when she smiled at me, she said that she loved me back." he said. Katie was now jumping with joy and she couldn't hold back her squeal anymore.

"Oh I'm so happy for you. You two make such a cute couple." she said.

"Thanks, it's the first time I've ever felt like this. I feel like I want to announce to the whole world that I'm in love with her, kinda weird, huh?" he said with a light blush. Katie giggled.

"Of course not, it was the same way when I met Koji. I know exactly how that feels. I'm really glad that you finally found someone to love boss, see if you haven't taken my advice that night, who knows you might still be dealing with that dodo-head Rachel."

"Please don't mention that woman's name to me, just hearing it makes me sick." he said. Katie laughed and picked up the folder that was in the 'out' work bin that was on Atem desk.

"Well, we better get back to work even though I know you'll be doing more daydreaming than working." she said and then laughed at Atem blushing face as she walked out of his office. Atem sighed and spun his chair around to face his window again as he thought about his brown haired blue eyed beauty.

Tea was now finishing placing new packets of coffee mixers in the cappuccino machine and stepped out behind the counter to see her friends bringing out orders to the customers. The cafe wasn't as busy as before, but it still had a decent amount of customers coming in and they were able to handle all of the orders without any problems. Just as Tea was about to open up the last box of items, she heard the bell ringing on the door indicating that another customer was coming inside. Cathy and Lisa were both still busy with their customers so she grabbed her notepad and walked over to the table, but she nearly dropped her it on the floor when she realized who it was.

"Well, I had to see if it was true, you really are the pathetic waitress that works here." Sitting at the table was none other than Rachel. Tea inwardly groaned at her presence wondering what she wanted and why she of all people was here at a place like this.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tea.

"I just wanted to see how popular this place is since it brings in alot of people, especially people like Atem. So far I don't see anything special about it." Rachel said. Tea was clenching her notepad in anger, but she kept her cool telling herself that she was suppose to be considerate to her customers, no matter how much she hates them.

"Oh well, since I don't have anything better to do, I decided to have my first and last meal here. Who knows, there might be some _exploding events _that will make me remember this place." she said sinisterly. Tea was confused as to what she said.

_'Is she trying to psyche me out? What exactly did she mean by 'exploding events'?_ she thought. She sighed as she pulled out her pen and waited for Rachel to tell her what she wanted.

"What would you like to order?" she asked. Rachel picked up the menu and she put on a disgusted expression as she read through the list of choices.

"Ew, isn't there anything on here that's not fattening? I'm trying to keep my girlish figure, but I can't do that if I eat something of this menu." she said. Tea was struggling so hard as to not try and hurt this girl.

"No one complains about the food being fattening." Tea said. Rachel scoffed.

"I can see why." she said as she pointed over to a overweight guy sitting in his seat eating his meal. Apparently he heard what Rachel said and he got up to place the money on his table and leave the cafe feeling bad about himself. Few of the customers that were sitting near Rachel's table heard what she said too and they were all disgusted from her behavior. Tea watched him as he left and she felt sorry for him knowing that he was a regular customer that came in everyday and knowing what he was going through. She turned back to Rachel with a vicious glare and brought her fist down on the table hard which made everyone turn around in their seats to stare at Tea.

"Look, I tried to be nice and considerate to you because it's my job, but it's really hard to do with that attitude of yours. You are not going to come in here and insult these customers or this cafe just because you're worried about gaining a few pounds. Now the food on this menu is baked freshly from scratch and we make sure that it's one hundred percent healthy for everyone to enjoy. Not that it's any of your business, but that guy that just left here was one of our regular customers and just by coming here everyday, he has lost a total of twenty pounds. This is a friendly cafe for people to come and sit peacefully so you either order something off this menu right now or you can just take your negative attitude someplace else." she hissed to Rachel. As soon as Tea was finished, she was applauded by everyone who was listening to what she said. Rachel glared back at her and looked through her menu again to see what she would order.

"Fine, I'll have a blueberry muffin and a coffee with cream and sugar to go." she said. Tea jotted it down in her notepad and placed in her packet.

"I will have it out in about five minutes." Once Tea left the table, she walked over to the kitchen and pulled a fresh batch of muffins out the oven. She brought them out to place them on the tray and took one off while covering the rest with a clear lid. Then she went to get a paper bag along with some napkins and placed them with the muffin inside of the bag. Tea walked over to the cappuccino machine and pressed the button for the coffee to fill up the cup and added the cream and sugar in it. Once all of that was finished, she brought everything back out to Rachel who was standing up in her seat ready to leave and handed her the bag.

"That'll be 2.50 please." she said. Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out the money and handed it to Tea. She turned around to leave, but not without turning back to Tea.

"I'll see you around, oh wait, no I won't." she said and she pushed open the door and left. Tea stood there with another confused expression when she tried to figure out what Rachel meant. She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to Cathy and Lisa.

"Hey are you okay Tea?" asked Lisa. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." she said. Cathy placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the door that Rachel left out of.

"Humph, who does that woman think she is? Coming in here like she's some kind of princess and think that she can just say anything she wants. Ugh, she was lucky I wasn't taking her order because I would have done something more brutal than give her a speech." she said as she rolled up her sleeve and clenched her fist. Tea and Lisa both sweat-dropped at Cathy's anger.

"Tea, do you know that her? It seems like she doesn't like you all that much." asked Lisa. Tea sighed and went behind the counter to put the money in the register with Cathy and Lisa right behind her.

"Yeah, I meat her a couple of weeks ago. She has this crazy idea that she's Atem's fiancee and she's mad at me because she thinks I stole him away from her." she said.

"Whoa, talk about being obsessive." said Cathy.

"Yeah, hopefully I never have to see her again. It's like everytime she shows up it's a sign of trouble." Tea said as all three of them went back to work.

Rachel was stomping madly to her limo after she came out of the cafe still seething at what happened there with Tea and was ready to bring as much pain to her as possible. When she got to the parking lot she opened the car door and got inside to see Renku watching the built-in TV. He looked up just in time to see her throw a bag at him which he caught.

"Now what's wrong? You always seem to have a mean look on your face. You might not know this, but you can get wrinkles that way." he said as he opened the bag that was thrown at him and pulled out the muffin to eat it. Rachel turned to him not letting up her scowling face.

"Shut the hell up before I dump this hot coffee all over you. I have had enough of that wench embarrassing me, well no more." she said.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Duh, what do you think? We are going to commence with the plan tonight. I can't wait until she's out of the way permanently." she said as they both sat inside the limo waiting for the right time to put their plan into action.

Atem placed all of his papers that he needed to take home inside his briefcase. All of the employers were now gone and he was about to leave to pick up Tea. After he got his jacket and picked up his briefcase, he walked out of his office into the hallway to see Katie getting ready to go too. She looked up when she saw him walking over to her.

"Hey Katie, you leaving?" he asked.

"Yup, sure am, I am ready to go home and relax. Koji's suppose to be cooking tonight to give me a break so all have to do is a little grocery shopping to pick up a few items and then I'm on my way home. What about you?" she said.

"Well, I'm going to pick up Tea from the cafe and we're going to have a little dinner ourselves." he said.

"Aw, how sweet, well you don't want to keep her waiting so get on out of here." she said pushing him gently towards the elevator. Atem laughed at her antics.

"Okay, okay. Just got to wait for you and I'll be ready to go." he said. He waited while she got her things and they both went inside the elevator to ride it down to the first floor. They walked out once they reached the entrance of the building and walked out to the parking lot. All of a sudden Atem stopped when he felt his hand start to shake and he accidentally dropped his briefcase. Katie stopped and looked behind her when she heard it drop. Not only that, she can also see something wrong with Atem.

"Boss?" she said. Atem looked at his hands to see them shaking uncontrollably. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get them to stop and to top it off, he felt a sharp jolt in his heart and he clutched his chest with his hand.

"Boss, you okay?" Katie asked worried. Atem was breathing heavily when the pain disappeared.

"Katie, something is wrong. I don't know why, but I feel like something terrible is going to happen. I need to get down to the cafe right away." he said.

"Okay, I really hope you're wrong, but if something happens, then call me at home." she said. Atem nodded as he picked up his briefcase and ran to his car. He opened the door, started it up and drove as fast as he could down to the cafe.

_'Please, please let me be wrong, but I can't seem to shake off this feeling. Tea, I really hope you're safe.'_ he thought.

The last customer was just leaving out and it was now time to close up. Tea was busy putting the away all of the items and cleaning the tables while Cathy swept the floors and Lisa cleaned the counter near the register. After all of that was finished, Cathy and Lisa went in the back to grab their coats to get ready to leave. Mrs. Kat came out of her office preparing to leave as well, but Tea was still cleaning the tables.

"Tea, c'mon we're ready to go."said Cathy.

"Yes dear that's enough, you've worked hard today as it is." said Mrs. Kat. Tea shook her head and smiled.

"No it's okay, I just have a few tables to clean and I'll be ready to go. Why don't you guys just wait outside for me and I'll be out in a few minutes." she said. They all looked at each other before answering.

"Alright dear, we'll be waiting." Mrs. Kat said as they all went outside. Tea turned back to the tables and cleaned the rest of them.

Outside in the shadowed parking lot, two figures stepped out of the limo and snuck around to get a better view of the cafe.

"Why couldn't we just wait in the limo?" asked Renku lazily. Rachel growled and punched his arm.

"I want to make sure that this bomb will explode right. Besides, you don't really expect me to miss the fireworks, do you?" she said. Renku sighed.

"Whatever." he said. They walked more closer and saw Cathy, Lisa and Mrs. Kat coming outside. Rachel had an evil smirk planted on her face.

"She must still be inside. This is the perfect time to activate it." she said and they snuck around to the side unnoticed and peeked inside.

Atem was still driving down to get Tea still having that same feeling. It was like the closer he got to the cafe, the more stronger it became and for the first time in his life, he was afraid. Afraid that something wrong was really going to happen.

_'I'm coming Tea, please just be alright when I get there.'_

Tea came out of the back with her carrying her coat and bag as she got ready to leave. She placed her bag on the table and checked to see if everything was inside making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Press the button." said Renku. Rachel smirked at her cousin.

"Whatever you say cous." she said as she slowly lifted her finger on the detonator and pressed the button to activate the bomb.

_5_

Tea closed her bag once she was sure everything she needed was inside.

_4_

She walked over to the wall to turn off the lights.

_3_

Back at the table again, she put on her coat and her bag, but she looked up for a second when she saw something outside.

_2_

When she got a good look, she could see two shadowed figures standing outside facing the cafe as if they were spying and when she looked closer, she noticed that they were familiar to her. Then she realized exactly who they were.

_'What?'_

_1_

"I wonder what's keeping Tea. I'm sure she's done by now." said Cathy.

_0_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Flames was now bursting out through the windows of the cafe and everything exploded. The impact of the explosion sent Cathy, Lisa and Mrs. Kat falling to the ground. Just then, Atem came driving in front of the cafe and he jumped out of the car.

"What happened?! Is everyone alright?!" he yelled. Lisa looked up with tears in her eyes.

"We're fine, but Tea's still inside! We were standing out her waiting for her to come outside when the cafe just all of a sudden exploded!" she screamed. Atem's eyes widened.

"What?! I have to go in there!" he said and he jumped up to run in when he was stopped by Mrs. Kat. She was groaning in pain from the fall.

"No, you can't go inside, it's too dangerous." Atem clenched his fists tightly.

"It'll be even more dangerous if I don't get her out of there. I have to make sure she's safe, take my cell and call 9-1-1!" he said as he reached inside his pocket for his phone and threw it at Cathy. He then ran inside the flaming building and covered his mouth with his jacket to keep from breathing in smoke. He looked around desperately trying to find her. The whole place was a disaster. There were broken tables, broken chairs, parts of the counter exploded, and debris from the ceilings were all over the floor.

"Tea?! Tea?! (cough,cough) where are you?!" he yelled. He searched all over trying to find her. As he rapidly ran around the cafe, he spotted her hand near a pile of rubble and ran over to get her out. Once he removed it all, he saw that she was unconscious and tried to get her to open her eyes.

"Tea?! C'mon wake up we have to get out of here!" he said. She wasn't responding to any of his calls and the fire was getting worse, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her outside. Once he was out, there was a fire truck, an ambulance and police cruisers outside. He walked over to the paramedics and they put Tea on a stretcher.

"Let's give this woman some oxygen! Sir, just how long was she inside?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Not long, I had just came when the place exploded. Please tell me if she's going to be alright." Atem said.

"Do you know her?" he asked. Atem nodded.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend."

"Well it looks serious, but we won't know until we get her to the hospital." he said as they prepared to transport Tea to the hospital. Atem looked over to see if Cathy, Lisa and Mrs. Kat were alright when he saw the girls being treated of their minor injuries and Mrs. Kat being taken to the hospital. He stepped closer to Tea and planted a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back and look at her longingly as a light tear escaped from his eye.

"You're going to be okay, I'll be right here with you." he said. He was able to ride inside the ambulance and he kept a close watch on Tea as they were keeping her stable. Finally after a long fifteen minute ride which seemed like an eternity for Atem, they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics brought Tea to the emergency room and Atem had to wait until he heard some news on her. Since he couldn't use his phone inside, he asked the receptionist to use the phone on the desk which she automatically agreed. After he dialed the number, he waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hewwo?"_

"Hi Alicia, it's Uncle Atem. Could you put your mommy on the phone?" he asked hiding the sadness in his voice.

_"Okay,"_she said. Atem waited for a few seconds and heard Katie come on the phone.

_"Hey boss, what's up?"_ she asked.

"Katie, remember when I kept getting the feeling that something was wrong? Well, I was right because something terrible just happened." he said.

_"Oh no, what happened?"_

"The cafe that Tea works, it just exploded tonight with Tea inside." He heard Katie gasp and he could tell she was about to cry.

_"Oh my gosh, is she okay? Do you know anything?"_ she asked desperately.

"No not yet. I'm at the hospital now waiting to see how she is. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

_"I'm glad you did. Please call Koji and I as soon as you hear something. Are you going to be okay Atem?" _

"I'll be fine once I know that she's okay."

_"And she will be, all you have to do is have faith and stay with her. She needs you more than anything. You hang in there, kay?"_

"Alright, I'll call you back as soon as I get an update."

_"Okay boss, talk to you later." _He hung up the phone when they said their goodbyes and he walked back over to his seat to wait on Tea's doctor. After about a half hour later, he was about to get up out his seat and try to find out what was taking them so long, when he saw a doctor walking towards him. He stood and waited to see what he had to say.

"Are you Atem Mutou?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." he said.

"My name is Dr. Hyoga and I am Ms. Tea Gardner's doctor."

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"Well she is stable at the moment which is good news. She has a few minor injuries like cuts and bruises that we treated easily and she also has a broken arm. We ran a cat-scan on her so we won't know until the results come back to know if she has a concussion." he said. Atem nodded.

"Is it alright if I see her?" Dr. Hyoga smiled and nodded.

"Of course, follow me and I'll take you to her room." he said. Atem followed the doctor inside the elevator to go up to Tea's room on the third floor. They arrived at her door and the doctor opened it to let Atem inside and he had to leave to take care of another patient. Atem looked to see Tea laying on her bed hearing the beeping of the heart monitor and saw her face covered in bandages on her cheek and on across the top of her head. Her left arm was in a cast resting on her stomach. Atem brought a chair over to her and sat down next to her bed. He lifted up her good hand and caressed it lightly.

"You know, I wanted to spend the evening with you, but I never thought it would be in a hospital. You might think this is crazy, but I was able to sense that something was wrong and I knew it had something to do with you. I guess that means we're connected now. You remember you told me your favorite color is blue, well I think it's starting to be my favorite color too. So you have to open your eyes so I can see those beautiful blue eyes again, you have to come back to me." he whispered. He lifted up her hand to his lips and he placed a kiss on it. Atem placed his head down next to her hand closing his eyes and praying that Tea will make a full recovery. Just then, he felt a light twitch under his hand and he lifted his head to see Tea's hand beginning to move. He turned to look at her face and saw her eyes fluttering open. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and turned her head to the right and saw Atem sitting next to her.

"Atem?" she whispered hoarsly. Atem let out a breath of relief when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I feel really sore, but I think I'm okay. What happened?" she asked. Atem blinked in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Tea shook her head weakly from side to side.

"The last thing I remember is shadowed figures and bright flashes before everything went dark." she said. Atem sighed and lowered his head thinking about how to explain everything to Tea.

"Tea, there was an accident and it caused you to be here. The cafe exploded tonight." he said. Tea's eyes widened and she was starting to remember now.

"That's right, it did. W-wait, what about Cathy, Lisa and Mrs. Kat? Are they okay?" she said as she tried to sit up, but stopped when a wave of pain hit her causing her to groan. Atem eased her back down on the bed carefully.

"Calm down Tea, there just fine. They all were hurt, but not as bad as you. I'm just so glad that you're alright." he said.

"Me too, the last thing I had on my mind was whether or not I was going to see you again." she said. Atem smiled and rubbed her hand again.

"I promise you, there is nothing that could ever tear us apart. We have a strong connection where now I can actually feel if you're in trouble." he said. Tea looked up at Atem in disbelief.

"Y-you felt me? You felt that something was wrong?" Atem nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish I was there to get to you sooner." he said.

"I hope you're not thinking that all of this is your fault." she said. Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, not exactly, but if I-" Tea cut him off by placing a her finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't talk anymore. Let's just live for right now, okay?"she said. Atem smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently on her lips.

"You're right, we should live for right now and right now, I just want to take care of you. Why don't you get some sleep, you need to get your strength back up." he said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds like a good idea. Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." he said. She then closed her eyes to drift off to sleep with Atem watching her. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tea told him about the shadowed figures and it made him want to know who they were.

_'I have to find out who is responsible for this. When I do, I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Tea.'_he thought. Atem placed one more kiss in Tea's lips before he laid his head down on the bed and went to sleep.

**This was an explosive chapter, wasn't it? Tell me what you guys think of it in your reviews and I'll be sure to update soon. Oh, I also added a poll to my profile so when you guys get a chance, check it out. TTYL :D**


	9. Visiting Hours

**Here is the next chapter everyone. I would really like to take a moment and thank the following readers who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Luckygirl777**

**dancers of the night**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**EgyptianPrincess101**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Lady Teela'Na**

**ygo-sh-fan**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 9**

_"Breaking news for today, a huge explosion took place last night at the Shining Star cafe between the hours of ten and eleven'o clock. No one knows how this explosion came to be, but police are on the scene investigating the situation as we speak. I am also hearing that there was a woman inside when the explosion occurred, but thankfully she survived with minor cuts and bruises and also a broken arm. We will have more on this story tonight at eight. I am Shizuru Fujiama with the channel nine news."_

The TV was switched off by none other than Rachel and she threw the remote across the room breaking a few pictures frames hanging from the wall. She then turned to Renku who was stuffing his face with junk food and drinking beer. She walked over to him and pulled the bottle from hand just when he was about to take another swig of it to get his attention.

"Our plan didn't work! Dammit, what is with that wench anyway?! Does she have some kind of magic that keeps her from being dead?!" she yelled. Renku placed his fingers in his ear to block out the screeching voice of his cousin. Once he knew that she was done, he took them out his ears and answered her back as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, not my fault your plan backfired. Don't you think I'm just as much pissed off as you are that we didn't kill her? All I know is that this better not put me on the spot because if I go down, I'm taking you with me. I mean, you do know that Tea was watching us from outside. What if she goes to the cops and rat us out?" he said. Rachel waved her hand carelessly in the air.

"Don't be ridiculous, even if she did see us, she wouldn't be able to tell it was us. Besides, there is nothing that can lead us to the bombing anyway so stop being paranoid. We have to come up with another plan anyway. Remember when I said that company party was coming up soon?" she asked. Renku was thinking back to when she said it and then nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he said. Rachel had placed an evil smirk on her face.

"Let's just wait until the big day comes and if my hunch is right, and it always is, then we'll be making another attempt on our plan to get rid of that wench." she said as she rubbed her hands together.

Tea stirred out of her sleep by the bright sun shining in from her hospital window. She blinked a couple of times to clear off the haze of sleepiness in her eyes and she tried to sit up, but was stopped from the throbbing pain in her head. Since her left arm was in a cast, she lifted up her right hand to touch the wrapped bandage around her head when she noticed a small weight and looked down to see Atem resting his head on the side of her bed while holding on to her hand. She noticed small bags under his eyes and guessed that he didn't get as much sleep last night because he was here with her. Tea slowly pulled her hand out of his and ran it through his tri-colored hair loving the way it flowed through her fingers. A few strokes caused Atem to wake up out of his sleep. He lifted his hair and smiled when he saw Tea stroking his hair.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Besides the pounding headache and the soreness, I think I'm okay."she said. Atem then sat up in his chair to rub her cheek with his hand and looked at her with concerned filled eyes.

"Do you need me to get the doctor?" he asked.

"Well, I know that he probably has to come in to check me anyway, but it's not really anything serious. I'm kinda worried about you though. Something tells me that you haven't been sleeping well last night. Were you up most of the night watching me?" she asked.

"Actually, I was. I had to make sure that you were really okay. Oh Tea, when I saw the explosion and your friends told me you were still inside, it was like I was about to lose the most precious thing in my life. I just wish that I had arrived sooner that way I would have protected you more and you wouldn't be laying here " he said as he lowered his head to look at her injured arm. Tea stared at him not knowing what to say that would make him feel like it wasn't his fault, but what she did do was try to cheer him up. So she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek to turn his head and face her. She gave him a warm loving smile that made him melt on the spot.

"I want you to do something for me, if you don't mind?" she asked. Atem held on to her hand with his and planted a light kiss on it.

"Anything, what is it that you need?" he asked. She was about to speak again when the door to her room opened and in came Dr. Hyoga holding Tea's patient file.

"Good morning, I'm happy to see that you're awake Ms. Gardner. How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, except for the headaches that comes and goes." she said. Atem turned to the doctor.

"Should that be a concern to worry about?" he asked. Dr. Hyoga smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's to be expected after having a head injury. All I have to do is prescribe her medication that will help with the headaches which is why I'm here. I also want to give you an evaluation and I'll have one of the nurses come in your room in about ten minutes to change your bandages. Are you up to it Ms. Gardner?" he asked. Tea nodded her head slowly so her head wouldn't start aching again.

"Yes, I'm ready." she said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon after I finish with my other patient." he said as he stepped out the room. Atem turned back to Tea and he picked up her hand to stroke it gently.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and grab something to drink while you're getting your bandages changed. What were you going to say before the doctor came in?" he asked. Tea took a deep breath before she answered.

"I want you to go home and get some rest." she said. Atem blinked his eyes a couple of times after he heard what Tea said and then he shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to just leave you here by yourself besides I feel rested up anyway." he said reassuring her. Tea didn't buy any of it and she pulled her hand out of his to place it on his face.

"Please do this for me, I know you haven't slept well last night because you were watching me. I'll be fine since all I'll be doing is resting. Once you get some proper sleep, then you can come back in a couple of hours, kay?" she said. Atem closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to leave Tea all alone, but he also didn't want her to worry about him either. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it. I have to let Katie know what's going on anyway, she's been worried about you when she found out about what happened last night. Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked.

"Yes, I will. Once the nurse finishes checking me out, I'll be going right back to dreamland." she said trying to lighten the mood. Atem let out a light chuckle and stood up from his chair to lean down and give Tea a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back later, I'm expecting you to be awake when I come." he said jokingly. Tea giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll try." she said. Atem smiled and moved a strand of her hair from her face.

"I love you." Tea smiled back as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"I love you too." she said. Atem then walked over to leave the room once the nurse came inside to check on Tea. He turned back to wave at her and when she waved back, he left the room. He walked outside to his car and got inside to drive on home. Before he went home though, he decided to stop by Katie and Koji's house. He stepped out of the car when he arrived and walked up to the porch to ring the bell. Atem waited for a few seconds before Katie answered the door.

"Oh hey boss, come on in." she said and opened the door wider so Atem could step inside. Atem walked over to the sofa where he saw Koji sitting on the floor with Alicia as she was coloring in her activity books and sat down. Alicia looked up when she saw Atem sitting down and stood up form her place on the floor and ran over to him.

"Hi Uncle Atem." she said cheerfully.

"Hello little princess, how are you today? Are you being a good girl for your mommy and daddy?" he asked. Alicia nodded her head.

"Uh-huh. Where is Miss Tea? I want her to pway wit me." she said as she looked around the room thinking Tea will show up. Atem looked up at Koji and Katie who were standing next to each other. Atem looked back down at Alicia and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Well sweetie, um, I don't know if you'll understand this, but Miss Tea is in the hospital right now so she won't be able to play with you like she wanted." he said. Alicia tilted her head to the side while placing a cute little confused look on her face.

"Hospikal?" she asked. Katie walked over to sit on the sofa next to Atem and she picked up Alicia to sit on her lap.

"Sweetie, you remember when Daddy and I told you about when you were in Mommy's tummy and that I had to go to the hospital so that you could be born?" she asked. Alicia tapped her chin trying to think and smiled when she remembered.

"Oh yeah, the pwace where babies come fwom. But, why is Miss Tea dere? Is she bringing home a baby?" she asked. Katie smiled and shook her head at her daughter.

"No honey, she's not. Hospitals isn't just a place where you bring home babies, they're also for people who are sick and hurt. Miss Tea is in the hospital because she got hurt very badly so the doctors are taking good care of her." Katie explained. Alicia looked down in her lap for a few seconds and then she looked back up to her mother looking very worried.

"Is she okay Mommy?" she asked. Katie and Koji then turned to Atem and waited to hear the answer from him.

"Actually that's why I came over. She woke up last night and aside from the cuts, bruises and a broken arm, I say that she's doing fine." he said. Katie and Koji breathed a sigh of relief from the good news.

"Man, that is a best news I've heard today. I'm glad she's doing alright." said Koji.

"Oh, me too. You have no idea how worried I was about her." Katie said. Koji then sighed.

"Yeah, she was all over the house last night keeping herself busy. She even changed the couch cushions about ten times before I made her sit down." he said. Katie stuck out her tongue at Koji and he laughed at her childish antics.

"I couldn't help it, Tea is now a big part of Atem's life so of course I'm going to worry about her. By the way, are you on your way to see her boss?" she asked. Atem shook his head.

"No, actually I had just came from being there all night. Tea wanted me to go home and sleep since she somehow knows I was up watching her. It's amazing, she's in the hospital with injuries and she's worried about me getting sleep." he said as he leaned his head back on the sofa.

"Well of course, she loves you. She can't get better and worry about you at the same time. I have to agree with her, I would be the same way with Koji and Alicia." she said looking at her family. Koji leaned over and kissed Katie and also kissing Alicia's forehead.

"Mommy, Daddy can we go see Miss Tea?" Alicia asked. Katie and Koji looked at each other and smiled.

"That's a great idea sweetie, sure we can go see her." said Koji.

"I think Tea would really like it if you guys went and visited her. I'm going home and rest up before I go and see Tea later on." Atem said. He got up from the sofa and gave them both the information on where Tea was staying at the hospital. The he left them to get inside his car to drive home. Once he got inside his house, he placed his keys on the coffee table and walked upstairs to his bedroom to lay on his pillow. He felt so comfortable laying in his bedroom, but somehow he wasn't content because he wanted Tea to lay next to him. He had some time to think while he waited for sleep to take over. Now that the cafe was gone, he wondered what Tea will do once she got out the hospital. He even thought about what caused the explosion in the first place.

_'This was no coincedence, someone did this on purpose. Tea said that she saw shadowed figures last night so maybe if she remebers who they were, then we can figure out who caused this incident. I swear, when I find out who is responsible for this, they're going to wish that they have never been born.' _he thought. Atem then turned over on his side to try and get to sleep. About ten minutes later, he fell into a light dreamless sleep waiting for the time he would have to go and see Tea later.

The nurse had just finished changing Tea's bandages and now Dr. Hyoga was now examining her. He checked her cuts and also checked to see if she had any other internal injuries besides the ones she have now, but everything turned out to be just fine. Once he told her she was okay, he left to tend to his other patients leaving her to get more rest. It was about three hours later when Tea woke up to someone coming inside her room. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the door and was surprised at who stepped in.

"Miss Tea." Tea smiled when she saw little Alicia run up to her bed.

"Hello Alicia, what are you doing here?" she asked. Alicia giggled.

"I came here with Mommy and Daddy to see you." she said. Tea was surprised and then looked up when she heard Katie's voice in the hallway.

"Alicia, where are you?" Katie and Koji stepped inside Tea's room sighing in relief when they found their daughter.

"Sweetie, you can't just run off all on your own in a big place like this. You can easily get lost." said Koji. Alicia ran over to him when he stooped down to the floor.

"Sowwy Daddy, sowwy Mommy but look, I found Miss Tea." she said. Katie giggled.

"Yes I see, great job." she said. Alicia ran back over to Tea and had a look of concern on her little face when she saw bandages on Tea's face and wrapped around the her forehead.

"Does it hurt Miss Tea?" she asked. Tea smiled.

"Not at all, you know why?" she said. Alicia shook her head. "Because the doctors are working to make sure I get much better, but there's something that the doctors aren't able to do. Do you see the cast on my arm?" she asked.

"Yes, what's that for?"

"Well, it helps to heal my arm, but I need something colorful on it that will make my arm heal much faster, you know like a little picture." Alicia gasped and took off her little backpack on her back. She opened it up and pulled out her crayons.

"I can help you Miss Tea. Is it okay if I can Mommy and Daddy?" she asked as she turned to her parents. Katie and Koji nodded their heads.

"Of course it's okay, I'm sure Miss Tea would like that." Katie said. Koji picked up Alicia and gently placed her next to Tea so she could start coloring. Katie walked over next to Tea.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm getting there, I still feel sore though. It was really nice of you guys to come visit me even though you didn't have to." Tea said.

"Are you kidding? We wanted to, now that you and Atem are going out you're like family to us." said Koji.

"Koji's right Tea, you're like the sister I've never had. Face it girlfriend, as of now you are family." Tea smiled and turned to Alicia who was busy drawing on her cast while having a look of concentration on her face.

"Thanks you guys, that really means alot. Did you see Atem this morning?" she asked.

"Actually, he came over to our house to tell us how you were before he went home to sleep." said Katie.

"Good, I was hoping he would listen to me. I had to practically beg him to go home and rest."

"Yeah he was pretty exhausted, were just glad that you're okay Tea. Was there anyone else that got hurt?" Tea shook her head.

"No, Atem said that they were fine, which I was very relieved. I just can't believe the cafe is gone, Mrs. Kat must be devastated."

"Mrs. Kat?" asked Koji. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, she's my boss and the owner of the cafe. Plus, she was there for me when I lost my parents a few years ago."

"I'm finished." said Alicia. Katie, Koji and Tea turned to look at the cast and were amazed by the colorful pictures drawn by Alicia.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Tea lifted her arm and look at the creative designs. She drew a couple of stars and hearts. Alicia also added some pictures of baby tiger cubs surrounding the same tiger princess that Tea gave to her for her birthday.

"I love it, you are a very talented little artist. This will make my arm feel so much better." said Tea. Alicia giggled and was very proud of her work. Katie looked down at her watch and saw that it was time for them to go.

"We're sorry Tea, but we have to get ready to leave. We going over to mom's to drop Alicia off and Koji and I have some errands to run." Tea nodded her head.

"Oh that's okay, it was really nice of you guys to stop by and check up on me." she said.

"Hey it was no trouble. We're just glad that you weren't seriously injured." said Koji as he helped Alicia put her things inside her backpack and picked it up. She was getting a little upset that they were leaving.

"Mommy, Daddy do we have to go?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie, we have to go see Grandma, but don't you worry cause we'll come back and see Tea again, okay?" said Katie.

"Kay, but can I ask her something first?"

"Sure, but make it quick, we have to let her rest." Koji placed her down so she could walk over to Tea's bed.

"Mommy and Daddy said that you're like family to us now, right?" she asked. Tea nodded. "Well, does that make you like my auntie now?" Tea blinked a couple of times and then she looked up to Katie and Koji who turned to each other. They turned back to Tea bearing smiles and they both nodded their heads. Tea smiled back and looked down to Alicia.

"If that's what you want me to be to you Alicia, then I would be honored to be your aunt." she said. Alicia's eyes were like sparkles and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes, tank-you!" she said as she raised her arms in the air. Katie laughed and walked over to pick her up.

"Okay sweetie, we have to go now. You get better soon Tea." she said.

"Bye Auntie Tea." Tea lifted her right hand to wave back to her.

"Bye, see you soon." she said. They then walked out of the room leaving Tea to her thoughts. She was about to get some more sleep when all of a sudden, she started getting pain in her head. A few flashes of last night came to her, but it didn't help her see who exactly caused the explosion. Just then, the pain disappeared and she opened her eyes trying to piece together everything, but couldn't figure out what it meant. Tea sighed and closed her eyes to sleep.

It was five hours later when Atem woke up from his sleep by the loud knocking on his front door. He sat up while rubbing his eyes and walked downstairs to see who it was. He opened the door to be greeted by Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Atem asked as he led them inside. They walked into the living room to sit down.

"We were watching the news this morning about the explosion last night. Please tell me that Tea wasn't inside when it happened." said Yugi. Atem nodded his head while they were waiting for him to explain.

"I got there like five seconds after it happened to find out that she was still inside. So I got her out before anything seriuos happened to her."

"Oh man, is she okay?" asked Joey.

"Yeah she's fine thankfully. She only has a few bruises and cuts along with a broken arm, but I say she's doing just great. I was up all night worrying about her so I barely got any sleep until Tea made me come here to get some." he said. They all started laughing.

"Well she must be getting better if she's ordering you around." said Tristan. Joey and Yugi continued to laugh while Atem shook his head chuckling. He looked at the clock on the wall to see it was around four in the afternoon and couldn't believe he slept so long. He got up from his seat and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to go and see how she's doing. Do you guys want to come? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." he said.

"Yeah, that was actually why we came." said Yugi. They all stood up to go outside and get into Atem's car and drive down to the hospital. About ten minutes later, they arrived and walked inside. Atem went up to the front desk and asked to see Tea. The receptionist gave them visitor passes and they took the elevator to the third floor to walk to Tea's room. Once they got to Tea's door, Atem twisted the knob and slowly opened the door to see that she was sitting up in her bed looking at the food that was placed on her tray with a look of disgust on her face. When Tea heard the door open, she looked up and smiled. Atem and the others stepped inside the room and Atem walked over to kiss her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I can't wait to get out of here. Can you believe that their making me eat this stuff." she said as she pointed to the food on the tray. Atem chuckled at the pout she was making.

"So you feeling a little better trooper? Also if you don't want to eat that, you can give it to me." asked Joey. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Duh, we came to see you. Oh, and don't listen to Joey, you can give the tray to me." said Tristan. Joey growled and glared at him.

"Yeah Tea, when we heard on the news about the explosion, all three of us drove out here as fast as we could to come see you." said Yugi.

"Well, it's good to see you guys and thanks for coming. How are the horses doing?" she asked.

"Oh their fine, Angel really misses you Tea, but it seems that Bronco is cheering her up well. Your horse has a total crush on her Atem." said Yugi. Atem chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I noticed the last time I was there."

"Not only that, Joey has to clean out my share of the stables for two weeks after that bet we made when we raced each other with the horses." said Tristan. Joey turned to Tristan shaking his fist.

"You cheated and you know it. I would have won if you hadn't told me that there was a chilli dog stand behind me." he said.

"Well it's not my fault you think with your stomach, even I wouldn't have fallen for something like that."

"Are trying to say I'm dumb?"

"You want me to say it again?" They both were having a glare match with each other.

"C'mon you guys. If you don't stop fighting, I won't share my hospital food with you." said Tea. Joey and Tristan stopped glaring and turned to Tea with smiles planted on their faces.

"Uh, we'll be good." said Joey and Tristan said. Tea smiled and shook her head as she gave them the tray of food.

"I'll take the sandwich." Joey said.

"Well what about me?" asked Tristan.

"You can have the J-ello."

"Oh real mature, why don't you just split the sandwich in half so that we both get a piece." Joey tapped his chin and gasped.

"Hey, I got an idea, we can split the sandwich in half that way we can both get a piece." he said. Tristan shook his head.

"Joey, I just said that." Joey then scratched his head.

"Really? I don't remember." Atem, Tea, Yugi and Tristan all sweat-dropped at Joey's slow mind. While Joey and Tristan were busy filling their stomachs, Yugi looked down to Tea's cast to see colorful drawings on it.

"We're you that bored that you drew on your cast Tea?" he asked jokingly. Tea then giggled and shook her head.

"No, actually little Alicia did this for me. Katie and Koji came here today to see how I was doing." she said. Yugi turned to Atem.

"Hey how are Katie and Koji?" he asked.

"They're fine, they wanted to make a trip out to the ranch one of these days when their not busy." he said.

"Cool, tell them they can come out anytime. Well, we better get back to the ranch, the horses are probably wondering where we are since it's almost time to feed them again." said Yugi as he got up from the chair with Joey and Tristan following him.

"I'm going to stay here with Tea for a while so I'll call Bailey to come pick you guys up." Atem said.

"Thanks Atem." said Yugi.

"Yeah, we got to get back so Joey can get started on my share of the chores." said Tristan. Joey growled and shook his fist.

"When I think of a comeback, you're going to be sorry."

"Well it looks like I won't be apologizing anytime soon." said Tristan while laughing and holding his stomach. Joey was about to tackle him when Yugi stepped in the middle of the two before things got brutal and he pulled them both out the room. Yugi turned back to Atem and Tea laughing nervously.

"I'll see you guys later, get well soon Tea." he said. Yugi ran out the room to get Joey and Tristan out of trouble with the hospital security leaving Atem and Tea alone. They both looked at each other before laughing at the guys antics. Once they calmed down form laughing, Atem turned to Tea while smiling.

"So, did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked. Tea giggled.

"Of course I did. Were you able to get any sleep?" Atem nodded.

"I did, but it would have been better if you were laying beside me." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. Tea turned her head so that she could kiss him more better which made them both moan from the intensity they were creating. A growling sound interrupted them and they both broke apart to find out that the noise was coming from Tea's stomach. Atem looked at her with a playful smirk and Tea grabbed her stomach laughing.

"I guess I'm hungry, but I really don't want any of that hospital food." she said. Atem chuckled and stood up from the bed.

"I'll see what they have in the cafeteria and sneak it up to you. I'll be right back." He leaned down to kiss her lips again and walked out of the room to the elevator to step inside. He came out the elevator and walked down to the cafeteria, but not without seeing Cathy and Lisa up ahead. From the looks on their faces, it looked like they were in a serious conversation about something. When he walked closer, he could hear parts of their conversation.

"So what are we going to tell her Cathy?" asked Lisa. Cathy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, this is a great opportunity, but I don't want to just leave her like this."

"I'm guessing you two are talking about Tea, right?" They both turned around to see Atem walking up to them.

"Oh, hey Atem, yeah we had to tell Tea something and we're trying to figure out if we should tell her or not." said Cathy. Lisa nodded.

"We don't want to hurt her, but this is something that we are really looking forward to." said Lisa.

"Listen, whatever it is that you need to say to her, I suggest you tell her now. I'm sure that Tea will support you guys all the way. I have to go pick up something for her to eat so why don't you two keep her company." he said. Cathy and Lisa looked at each other before turning back to Atem and nodding. Once Atem left the two of them alone, they walked to the elevator to ride it up to Tea's room.

At the same time that Atem was talking to Cathy and Lisa, Mrs. Kat came to visit Tea in her room. She was in a wheelchair dealing with a spranged ankle that she got when she fell from the impact of the explosion. She and Tea have been talking for about ten minutes about the funny memories and the great customers that came into the cafe.

"So, what are you going to do now Mrs. Kat?" asked Tea.

"Well, since my cafe is gone, I don't think there's anything for me to do. Because of my ankle, I'm going to need alot of help to get around so my daughter is going to to come pick me up to stay with her." she said. Tea looked up at her with a hint if sadness on her face.

"So you're going to be away permanately?" she asked. Mrs. Kat nodded.

"I'm afraid so dear, but don't you worry I'll will come and visit you. I know that all of this is hard on you considering you have lost so many people in your life, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you, okay?" she said. Tea nodded her head slowly trying to hold in her tears. She looked up when she heard her door open and in came Cathy, Lisa and another woman who she never seen before who had black hair styled in a pixie cut with her bangs framing her face and brown eyes.

"There you are Mom, I've been looking all over for you." she said.

"I'm fine sweetie, girls I want you to meet my daughter Kira." Mrs. Kat said.

"Oh, you must be the girls that worked for my mom in her cafe. I heard what happened and I'm so glad that you all are alright." Kira said. They all nodded.

"Thanks alot, make sure you take care of Mrs. Kat." said Tea.

"Don't worry, I will. C'mon Mom, we have to get going." Kira started pushing the wheelchair out of the room. Mrs. Kat looked back to Tea before she left the room.

"Remember what I said dear, okay?" she said. Tea smiled and nodded her head as she waved to her. Kira wheel Mrs. Kat out in the hallway and into the elevator to ride down to the first floor. Once they reached the bottom, the came out to go to the hospital entrance. Mrs. Kat looked up to see Atem coming into the hospital and told Kira to stop the wheelchair for a second. Atem walked up and stood in front of her.

"Mrs. Kat, how are you?" he asked. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, I was just about to leave with my daughter. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." she said.

"Anything."

"I want you to take care of Tea for me. I'm going to be living with my family now and I want to leave knowing that she's in good hands." she said.

"You don't have to worry about that at all, I'm going to take very good care of her. You just worry about getting well." Atem said. Mrs. Kat chuckled.

"I will dear, you also take care of yourself." she said. Then Kira pushed her chair and saying goodbye to Atem as she walked outside to her car. Atem walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. He got inside and traveled up to Tea's room. Once he was out, he walked down the hallway until he reached her room and was about to open it when he heard voices inside that sounded like her friends talking to her. So he waited outside the room until they were finished not wanting to disturb them.

"So, how are you doing Tea?" asked Lisa.

"I'm getting better, I'm glad you guys stopped by to see me." she said. They both nodded.

"Y-yeah, you know we wouldn't leave you hanging." said Cathy. She and Lisa then became mysteriously quiet and Tea was wondering what was wrong with the two of them. The room was so thick with silence that you could easily cut it with a knife.

"Are you two alright? What's with the silence?" she asked. They both looked up with sad expressions and Cathy broke the silence.

"Tea, Lisa and I have something to tell you. This morning, we got letters in the mail about the dancing auditions that we went to and they want us to come back to California." Tea gasped and smiled at them.

"You guys that's great, I'm so happy for you." she said. Lisa shook her head.

"There's more Tea, they want us to stay permanently. Their going to provide us with everything we need and if we don't respond, then their going to give the spots to someone else." Tea looked down at her lap sadly while trying to hold in her tears.

_'First Mrs. Kat, now my friends. Why is everyone I love leaving me?'_ she thought.

"Tea, if you don't want us to leave, then we totally won't except the offer. We want to know what you think about this first." said Cathy. Tea looked up at them and was quiet for a minute. After a moment of thinking, she told them what she thought.

"Here's what you guys are going to do. You are going to pack up your stuff and go to California to follow your dreams. Don't stop your plans on account of my feelings." she said.

"Are you sure Tea?" asked Lisa. Tea nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to be sad that you're gone yes, but we'll send letters to each other, or send e-mails or even talk on the phone. And I'm sure that you guys will come visit when you have the free time so it's not like we're never going to see each other again. You guys are my best friends and I want you to work hard and give it your all." she said with a few tears streaming down her face. Cathy and Lisa were also crying and they walked over to give Tea a hug. After two minutes of crying, they pulled back to wipe their tears away.

"We're going to miss you Tea." said Lisa.

"I'll miss you guys too. When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"We leave in about a day so Lisa and I better go now so we can pack. Are you sure you're okay with this?" said Cathy.

"Yes, this is what you guys have been hoping for and now that it's happened, I'm not going to let you throw it away. It's just not going to be the same without you guys here."

"Yeah I know. Well we better leave you to rest, kay?" said Lisa.

"Okay, bye guys." she said as she waved at them.

"Bye Tea." they both said. Cathy and Lisa walked out the door in to the hallway and saw Atem leaning against the wall up ahead. He looked up when they stood in front of him.

"Listen, Cathy and I aren't going to be around anymore because we're moving to California for our dancing career. So we just want you to take care of Tea for us and make sure she gets better." she said. Atem nodded to them.

"I already plan to." he said.

"Good, because if I find out that you hurt her, I swear I will fly back here in a heartbeat and give you trouble. So don't think 'cause your famous that I won't." Cathy jokingly said. Atem chuckled.

"That's not going to happen, Tea is very precious to me and I would never think to hurt her. I wish you both the best, come back and visit soon." he said.

"We will, and we'll hold you to that promise. Take care of her." said Cathy. Then they walked to the elevators and rode it down to the entrance. Atem turned and walked to Tea's room. He opened the door to see her laying on her back while facing the window. She turned her head to the door and smiled when she saw Atem come inside and sat next to her while holding up a bag of food for her.

"It wasn't easy sneaking this in so I hope you have an appetite." he said trying to lighten the mood. Tea smiled as he gave her the bag.

"Thanks." she said. Atem noticed the sadness in her eyes as she pulled out a french fry and slowly ate it.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean now that Mrs. Kat and my friends are gone, I feel the same way I did when my parents died. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Mrs. Kat is getting the best care from her family and my friends are following their dreams, it's just...oh, I don't know." she said facing the window again. Atem laced his hand with hers.

"You're afraid of being alone again, aren't you?" he said. Tea sighed.

"Well yeah, I mean I feel like I'm losing everyone I care about. I mean what's next are you going to leave me too?" she said as a few tears streamed down her face. Atem stood up from his chair to pull her face to hers and kissed her lips with so much love and so much longing passion. They broke the kiss to catch their breath and lean their foreheads together.

"Listen to me, I am not going to leave you. That is something that you never, ever have to worry about, okay?" he whispered. Tea sniffled and nodded. Atem moved a strand of her hair out form her eyes.

"Move in with me." he said. Tea gasped and her eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

"I want you to know how much I'm willing to be with you, so will you?" he said. Tea was silent for a moment thinking about Atem's offer. She stared at his eyes and saw that he truly wanted to be with her. So she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again with just as much passion as he had when he kissed her. She pulled back to give him her answer.

"Okay, I will." she said. Atem hugged her to his chest showing that he was just as happy with her decision as she was.

**Another chapter done. Let me know how this chapter turned out in your reviews. Also, I tallied up the votes from my poll I posted and it looks like I'll be writing a lemon for this story, which will be in the next chapter. Thanks for the votes and I'll update real soon. L8TER **


	10. All I Need is You

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I just want say thanks to the following who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Luckygirl777**

**EgyptianPrincess101**

**kurama83**

**dancers of the night**

**ygo-sh-fan**

**takerschick**

**Ruize**

**fantasia-49**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was as normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon.  
**

**Chapter 10**

It had been two days later when Atem asked Tea to move in with him. Tea was in her hospital room waiting for the doctor to give her the okay that she could leave. As she was placing her things in her hospital bag, she started getting the same pain she had in her head a few days ago. This time, was starting to remember more from the night of the explosion. She remembered that she was standing next to a table facing the window and as she looked up, saw the shadowed figures facing inside. Tea still wasn't able to see who they were because they were a bit foggy for her to identify. Suddenly the pain in her head disappeared and she opened her eyes and sighed. She wondered if she should tell Atem about her flashbacks and was brought out of her thoughts by someone coming inside her room. She turned to see that it was Atem behind her and she smiled when he walked in and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, but first I have to wait for the doctor to come back in." As soon as she said that, Dr, Hyoga opened the door and came inside carrying some release forms for Tea to sign and her medication.

"Good morning you two. Okay Ms. Gardner, I just have a few things to say before you leave. This prescription will help with the headaches that you've been having from you head injury, take one everyday to help the the pains. Also, come back in about two weeks so that we can remove that cast off of your arm. I think that's about it so once she signs the release forms, you're free to take her Mr. Mutou." he said.

"Thank-you Dr. Hyoga." Atem said as he shook his hand.

"No problem, just make sure that you take it easy, alright Ms. Gardner?" he said. Tea nodded and stood up from the bed and gave the forms to him.

"I will, thanks so much for your help." she said. Atem picked up her bag for her while he followed her out the room, but was stopped by the doctor when he called his name and turned around to see what he wanted.

"Mr. Mutou, because of Tea's injury to the head, she's not able to remember anything from what happened in the explosion, but there might be times where she could be experiencing flashes. This is probably why she's having these headaches so make sure that she get plenty of rest and that she doesn't over exert herself." he explained. Atem nodded as he remembered what Tea told him about the shadowed figures that she saw.

"Alright, but do you think that she will remember anything from that night?" Atem asked.

"Well it depends, but seeing as how she's having headaches could be a sign that she could remember something soon." he said.

"Alright, thank-you doctor." Atem then said goodbye to him and walked to the elevators where he found Tea waiting for him by the doors. As he was getting closer to her, he could tell that she was still a little weak from her injuries and from the looks of her eyes, he could tell that hasn't been getting the proper sleep like she was suppose to be having. Probably from the nurses coming into her room checking up on her about every two or three hours. Atem was going to fix all of that once he gets her home. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him for support while Atem pressed the button in the elevator waiting for the doors to open. They walked inside and pressed the button for the first floor leading to the entrance.

"You alright?" Atem asked as he looked down to Tea leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She lifted her head to him while giving him a tired smile and nodded.

"Mm-hm, I'm just a little tired. A nurse gave me a muscle relaxer when I woke up this morning and I guess it's starting to work on me." she said.

"Well, let's go get your stuff packed and we can go on home." he said. Tea opened her eyes again when she heard Atem say the word 'home' and smiled knowing that he was serious about her living with him.

"You know, I like how that sounds." she said. Atem chuckled.

"Well get used to it, because you're going to be hearing it for a long time." he said. The elevator doors opened and they walked out to of the hospital to his car. Atem helped Tea inside the passenger's seat carefully. Once she was settled, he went around to the driver's side and got in. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot with the both of them not once looking back at the hospital. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at Tea's apartment. They walked inside and started packing up her stuff. After an hour later, Tea was in her closet making sure she didn't forget anything while remembering all of the times that she would spend here by herself until her friends would drag her out the door and have some fun time, but she also remembered the time when she caught Renku in her bedroom with another woman.

_'I'm glad I got that matress burned, there was no way I was sleeping on it after what I saw that day. Well, looks like I got everything, guess it's time to go.' _she thought. She then closed the closet door for the last time and turned to find Atem leaning against the wall with his arms folded and giving her a soft smile. Tea walked over to him and hugged his waist with her right arm. He returned her embrace by bringing her closer to his chest and laying his head on top of hers.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She looked up to him smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, just seeing if I had forgotten anything, but I think I have everything I need plus more." she said and then leaned up to kiss Atem which he happily returned. They broke apart slowly giving each other half lidded looks. Atem leaned his head down to Tea neck to give her a light nuzzle which made her giggle when he touched her sensitive spot. He lifted his head from her neck and smiled while rubbing his hand in her cheek. Tea closed her eyes and leaned in his touch giving out a contented sigh.

"Let's go home, I _know_I have everything." she said when she opened her eyes again to look at him. Atem led her out the room to the front door. Tea gave one last look to the apartment before closing the door and locking it for the last time. When they got inside the car and Atem started driving home, he took a glance over to Tea and noticed that she suddenly became quiet. Not only that, but she looked like she was thinking about something so he stroke up a conversation with her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Tea turned her head to Atem.

"Actually, there is. I was wondering if we could stop by the site where the cafe was exploded." she said. Atem glanced at her for a second before turning back to the road.

"Is there a reason?" he asked already knowing the answer, but figured that she wanted to tell him herself.

"Well, for a couple of days, I've been having remembering flashes of what happened that night, but I can't seem to put them together. So if I were to go there, maybe these flashes will become more clearer." she said while placing her hand on her cast.

"Alright, let's go." Atem said. He drove down for about ten minutes until they arrived to where the cafe used to be. When the car stopped, Tea opened the door to her side and stepped out slowly looking at the destruction left behind from the explosion. There was absolutely nothing but rubble. The sight of it brought tears to Tea's eyes, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down and walked closer to the destruction. Atem stood by the car figuring he would give her this time to herself. Tea just stared at the wreckage when suddenly, she got that pain in her head again. The same flashes came to her, but this time, the shadowed figures were becoming a little more clearer, but not clear enough to know exactly who they were. Atem walked over to Tea and brought her to his chest when he saw her clutching her head. He walked the both of them over to the car and sat in silence for a few minutes. Atem turned and saw her head lowered with her bangs covering her eyes so he couldn't tell what she was feeling right now. He reached over and gently turned her face to look at him. As she raised her head to him, Atem could see the fatigue in her eyes and was deeply concerned.

"Did something come to you? Anything that helped you to figure out who did this?" he asked. Tea slowly shook her head.

"No, not a thing, it's the same flashes I'm having and the shadowed figures are still foggy. I just wish I can remember who it was I saw that night." Atem caressed her face soothingly.

"Tea, calm down. These things take time and since you're experiencing these flashes, you'll be able to figure them out in no time. I'll be right here helping you, okay?" he said. Tea nodded slowly, but still feeling a little frustrated of the situation. Atem kissed her cheek which brought a little smile to Tea's face.

"Let's get you on home, you need more rest." he said. Atem then started up the car and drove away from the wreckage with neither of them looking back. It was about forty minutes later when they finally arrived at home. Atem and Tea went inside with her stuff and placed them in the living room on the floor. Tea kneels down to open one of her boxes, but was stopped by Atem's hand on her wrist. He pulled her up until she was standing in front of him.

"Why don't you leave those there until later? You look like you're going to fall out any minute if you don't lay down." he said. Tea turned back to her boxes hesitating, but Atem placed a kiss on her hand giving her a reassuring look saying that it was okay. Tea then gave into his idea feeling herself getting very tired from the medication anyway. Atem led her upstairs to his room and eased her down on the bed. Once Tea felt the pillow under her head, her eyes were much heavier and she couldn't keep them open any longer. Atem brushed a strand of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. After he realized Tea was fast asleep, he leaned over to kiss her lightly on her head and stood up to go downstairs into the living room. Atem sat down on the sofa leaning his head back as he thought about the flashes that Tea was experiencing. There was no way to know who exactly caused the explosion until Tea remembered who the shadowed figures were she saw that night. Just thinking about it made him angry because there was nothing he could do to help her. He turned his head over to Tea's things lying on the floor when suddenly an idea came to him. Atem stood up from his seat and picked up the boxes to take upstairs, but being careful not to make any noise and wake up Tea.

_'I'll have plenty of time if I do this now. Even if I might not be able to help Tea try and remember who she saw that night of the explosion, I can bring a smile to her face. Well, I have alot to do so I better get started.'_ He opened the door to an empty room and set the boxes down on the floor to get started on his task.

Akiyoshi Ookami sat in his office after having a board meeting discussing the financial problems of his company's stocks which has been happening for about a year now. He was so busy filling out documents that he didn't hear his door open and someone walking inside until he was brought out of his work by a shadow blocking his light. He looked up to see his daughter Rachel giving him a smile.

"Hi Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked in a very high cheery voice.

"Just trying to keep this place of mine in order." he said as he continued with his work.

"And you're doing a wonderful job, I just wanted to know if you're going to that company party that's coming up in a few weeks." Akiyoshi nodded.

"Yes I am, I have to find someone trustworthy to merge my company with. If I don't than it will plummet to the ground." Rachel slammed her hands on Akiyoshi's desk.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to merge with Atem's company?" He looked up from his paper with a bored expression.

"He's already told me that he doesn't want to so I'm not going to force him." he said. Rachel growled in frustration at her father.

"Yes you can, we Ookamis always get what we want. You can blackmail him, find some dirt on him that will make him marry me and force him to merge his company with yours. Once that happens, you would be the richest man in the world-" she was cut off by Akiyoshi slamming his fists on his desk and standing up in his chair.

"ENOUGH, THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! I am not going to dishonor myself to do trickery just to get what I want, I would rather be in the poorhouse first. That is not how you get things in life and I have brought you up better than that. Now leave so that I can get back to work." he said as he sat back down.

"But Daddy-"

" . .Work." he said not wanting to hear another word from her. Rachel glared at her father and stomped out of his office steaming with anger. She left out the building making people around her very cautious to get near her because they were afraid that she would strike the first person that gets in her way. Rachel opened the door to her limo and slammed it shut. She turned to Renku who woke up from the loud noise. He sat up and glared at her while rubbing his eye.

"Dammit woman, you and that attitude of yours. So I take it he didn't like your idea?" he asked irritated.

"That old fart doesn't know what he's doing, it's time I take matters into my own hands, I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way and if it means getting rid of my father, then so be it. We're going to continue with the plan and this time, there is nothing that's going to ruin it." Rachel said. She then ordered the driver to take her home.

It was around seven in the evening when Tea woke up and noticed how dark the room became. She sat up in the bed trying to clear her eyes from her long hours of sleeping when the pain in her head came again. The same flashes came to her, but this time she remembered the explosion coming from the kitchen and the impact of it sent her crashing and hitting her head hard against the wall. She looked up in a daze and saw the figures run away from the cafe before she passed out. Tea opened her eyes and sighed when she couldn't remember the two bodies she saw that night. They were still cloudy to her in her mind and wondered if she will ever know who it was she saw.

"You're finally awake." Tea looked up to find Atem coming inside the room carrying a full tray of food with him. He sat down next to her and placed the tray in front of her which made her stomach growl in hunger from not eating anything all day.

"Thanks, I can't believe I slept the whole day away. I hope you weren't too bored." she said picking up a piece of her sandwich and eating it slowly. Atem smiled and shook his head while picking up a grape from the bowl on the tray and popping it in his mouth.

"No, I wasn't. In fact while you were sound asleep, I was keeping myself busy by doing a little project, which took all day for me to finish." he said. Tea scrunched her face in confusion and placed her sandwich down.

"So, what is this project that you have been working on?" she asked.

"How about you eat first and then I'll tell you." Tea then pushed the tray away from her a little.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Atem pushed her tray back to her.

"Oh yes you are, now I promise once you eat something I'll show you your surprise." he said, but said too much and slapped his hand over his mouth. Tea giggled slid closer to him knowing that he had something up his sleeve he was hiding.

"A surprise huh? So what is it?" she asked.

"Uh-uh, I wasn't suppose to even tell you that it was surprise yet. Now eat and I'll show you what it is." Tea sighed and picked her sandwich up again.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice since I can't get anymore clues out of you." Atem chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl, I'll even help you eat some of it since I haven't had dinner yet." he said picking up another sandwich.

"Thank-you, I think you brought up a little too much anyway." she said as she pointed at the extra food on the tray and they both started laughing. After they were finished eating, talking and trying to throw grapes into each others mouths, Atem pulled Tea up from the bed and led her out the room to walk down the hall. They stopped at a closed door. Atem stepped in front of Tea opened the door which was pitch black inside, but the only light you could see was coming from the night sky and the glow of the moon shining in through the balcony door. Atem grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Okay, close your eyes." he said. Tea shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. Atem flicked the light switch on the wall and stood behind Tea placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, you can open them." he whispered in her ear. Tea slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Along one side of the walls was a shelf full of books decorated with little strings of lights hanging from the top and flowing down. In the middle of the room was a black love seat and a coffee table facing a beautiful, glowing fireplace. All of her possessions were inside including her pictures hanging on the wall and on top of the fireplace, stuffed animals she saved when she was a girl and her ceramic dolls. Tea walked slowly taking in the beautiful scene of the room and turned back to Atem who was waiting for her to say something.

"So what do you think?" he asked. She walked over and hugged him around the waist burying her face in his chest. Atem wrapped his arms around her returning the ebmbrace, but he felt his shirt wet and knew automatically that she was crying. He walked her over to sit on the loveseat and lifted her chin to look at her. Tea leaned up to kiss him deeply and pulled back to smile at him.

"I love it, but you didn't have to do this." she said.

"Nonsense, you live here now so I have to make it like home for you, our home." he said placing his hands on her face wiping her tears away and giving her a slow, passionate kiss that made her breathless when he pulled back away from her slowly. He placed his forehead against hers and they stared at each other with half lidded eyes.

"Our home, this is actually happening, isn't it?" she whispered not believing it was real until she heard it from Atem.

"Yes, it is. It's the start of our adventure together." he said as he wrapped her in another embrace. Two hours consisted of them talking, playing and joking around with each other, occasional make-out moments and curling up together with one of her books. The night ended with Tea falling asleep on Atem's shoulder. He placed the book on the coffee table and gently picked her up bridal-style and carried her into his room, or their room now. He eased her down onto the bed and she gave out a contented sigh as her head hit the pillow. Atem laid next to her and being careful of her arm, he brought her over to his chest. As he laid there with her, he realized just how much relaxing it is having her live with him and he couldn't be happier. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep while dreaming of the woman next to him.

Two weeks went by and Atem was leaving to go to the company, but he was reluctant to leave Tea by herself since she had to go to the doctor and get her cast removed. Right now, they were standing at the front door with Atem dressed in a suit and carrying his briefcase in his hand preparing to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I can easily take off today and go with you." Atem said holding her hand. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to get my cast taken off. It's nothing life threatening, besides you have a company to run and they need you there to keep it together. I'll be here when you get home." she said. Atem brought his hand up to rub her cheek.

"You'll be here when I get home, I like the sound of that. I'll call Bailey on my way to work and have him take you to the doctor." he said.

"No Atem, don't do that, I was going to take a cab."

"No, you're not. Please, it'll make me feel better if you let Bailey take you that way I know that you're safe." Tea closed her eyes and sighed, but when Atem leaned down to kiss her lips, she knew she couldn't say no. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, I don't want to have you worry about me, feel better?" Atem nodded.

"Yes I do, I'll be home soon, I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled him down to kiss him. When they broke apart, he left out the door and got inside his car and they waved to each other as he drove away. When Tea closed the door, she finished getting herself ready so she would be on time for the doctor. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Tea opened it to reveal Bailey. He took of his hat and bowed to her.

"Hello Miss Tea, I was sent here by Mr. Mutou to take you to the doctor's office. If you're ready, we can get going." he said.

"Yes I'm ready, just let me get my jacket." When she put on her jacket, she walked out the door to the limo sitting outside. Bailey opened the door for her to sit inside before he got inside the driver's side and drove off neither one of them noticing another limo parked behind a large bush. The window rolled down revealing Rachel and she was not a happy camper.

"I don't believe this. She's living with him?! Just you wait little Tea, you may have gotten lucky from the explosion, but I'll make sure you never have anymore free passes when I get finished with you." she sneered.

When Bailey dropped off Tea at the doctor and he gave her the number to his cell to call him when she was ready to leave, she went inside to wait for the doctor to come out after she signed in. Since there wasn't alot of people in the waiting room, she was automatically seen by the doctor. She sat on the bed and waited for a few minutes when she heard the door opening revealing Dr. Hyoga coming inside.

"Hello Ms. Gardner, I see you're doing much better." he said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am."

"You must be ready to get that cast off now."

"Uh-huh, I'm starting to forget what my arm looks like." Dr. Hyoga laughed.

"Well, let's get it off before you do." It wasn't long before Tea was finally rid of the cast on her arm. She slowly moved it out to get her muscles working again and Dr. Hyoga had small amounts of pressure to see if there was any remains of pain still existing. Once everything was fine, he gave her some more tips telling her to take it easy and not to overwork herself until she was fully healed. Tea thanked him and called Bailey on her cell phone to come pick her up. She waited for about a minute later and he drove up in front of her to take her back home. He got her home in about ten minutes and he opened the door for her to step out.

"Thank-you Bailey, I hope I wasn't any inconvience to you." she said.

"Not at all Miss Tea, I was happy to do this for you. I will let Mr. Mutou know everything went well."

"Alright and thank-you again Bailey." she said. Tea unlocked the door with the key Atem gave to her and went inside. She sighed as she wondered what she should do while waiting for Atem to get home. She looked at the clock that read twelve 'o clock noon and since she didn't feel like leaving out again, she thought about watching movies for a few hours. An hour later, she heard the mail slot and turned to see a small envelope fall to the floor. She walked over to pick it up and to see it had Atem's name written on it. So she placed it on the coffee table for him to see it when he came home.

Atem was in his office packing up to go home. He couldn't wait to see Tea since she was all he think about all day. Once he made sure he had everything, he walked out of his office to see Katie packing up too and they both went out to the parking lot.

"Another day done, huh Boss?" she asked putting on her coat. Atem nodded.

"Yup, and I'm glad too cause now I can go home to Tea." he said.

"Well then let's get on out of here. How is she doing?"

"Much better, in fact she had her cast taken off today."

"Oh that's great, I'll have to come around to see her sometime. I'm going to go, see ya later Boss." she said as she walked over to her car.

"Alright, see ya." He went over to his car and drove home. It was about twenty minutes when he arrived and grabbed his things to go inside. All was quiet when he opened the door, but there was a delicious aroma in the air and figured that Tea was cooking. He closed the door, took off his jacket and walked in the to see Tea standing by the stove and he slowly walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist while kissing her neck. She gasped in surprise which turned into a moan and turned her head to kiss Atem. She pulled back slowly and smiled.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

"Well I wanted to give you a surprise greeting. How is your arm?" he asked.

"It's still feels a little stiff, but it's getting alot better." Atem took a whif of the food she was cooking and smiled.

"It smells good, what are you making?" Tea giggled.

"I'm making chicken curry and onigiri." Atem's eyes widened when he heard her say curry.

"Uh, this curry isn't spicy, is it?" Tea blinked in confusion and shook her head.

"No, I always make my curry mild." Atem sighed in relief and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Oh good, the first time I ate curry was when Katie made it when she invited me over for dinner one night and she made it so spicy, I had nightmares of that stuff for about a year." he said. Tea snickered.

"Well, I guess we have something else in common. Oh, before I forget, there was a letter in the mail slot for you. I put it on the coffee table." Atem kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I'll read it now." He walked in the living room and pick up the small envelope on the table. When he opened it to read it, his facial expression turned from happy, to down right anger and he clenched the paper in his hand as he read more of the letter. Tea turned to put the food on the table and noticed how angry Atem was all of a sudden. She walked over to him slowly and placed her hand on his arm.

"Atem, what's wrong are you okay?" she asked. Atem sighed and folded up the letter back up.

"Yeah, it's just this letter is an invitation to that annual company party that's next week. I just hate to go every year and having to deal with those snobby people who will do anything they can just to get rich." he said as he sat down on the sofa. Tea sat next to him and rubbed his arm.

"Is this the same one you told me about?" Atem nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to go, but I have to. Hey, would you like to go with me?"

"Is that okay? I don't exactly own a company you know." she said. Atem laughed.

"I know, you'll be going as my date."

"Yeah, but I would have to get a dress and-"

"I'll take care of all that." Tea sighed and smiled at Atem who was waiting for her answer.

"Alright, I'll go. Now c'mon before the food gets cold." she said as she stood up and walked back in the to the table with Atem following her and sat down together to enjoy their dinner.

A week passed and it was the night of the company party. Atem was dressed in a black designer suit and he was waiting for Tea to come downstairs so they could leave. Suddenly he heard footsteps and when he turned to the stairs, he stood looking at Tea amazed. She was dressed in a dark blue knee length dress with a light blue sash wrapped gently around her neck and her glittering heels. Her hair was wrapped in a bun with her bangs flowing down the side of her face. Atem walked over to her and held her hands in his.

"You look absolutely beautiful." he whispered. Tea smiled while having a small blush appear on her face.

"Thank-you, you look nice yourself." she said. Atem chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Tea nodded and followed him out the door to his car. They drove for about forty minutes until they arrived at huge mansion where people was going inside. Tea was amazed at how big it was when she stepped out the car. She felt Atem's arm around her and looked up to him.

"Are we in the right place?" she asked. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Yup, let's go on inside. The sooner we go in, the sooner we can leave." They went up the steps to find a butler at the door with a checklist.

"Name sir." he said.

"Mutou and guest." Atem said. He read the list for his name and then allowed Atem and Tea inside. They walked over to an empty table for two near the side door that led to a balcony. As they were talking, they failed to notice two figures in the shadows watching them.

"See, I told you he would bring her, now we just have to separate them." said Rachel.

"How exactly are we going to do that? They're always stuck together." said Renku.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll think of something."

It was an hour later and Atem and Tea were enjoying their time together when they were interrupted by someone walking over to the table.

"Mr. Mutou?" Atem looked up to see a familiar face.

"Akiyoshi Ookami, how are you?" he stood up to shake his hand.

"I'm fine, just fine. I wanted to come over and say hello. Oh, and who's this?" he asked.

"This is my date Tea, she's very special to me." he said while Tea blushed.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Ookami." she said.

"Likewise young lady, I guess that means that you and my daughter are not getting married." he said. Tea turned to Atem confused and then back to Akiyoshi.

"No, I already found my one and only."

"Well that's alright, I wouldn't want to have you forced into a marriage you're not comfortable with. Besides, I have found a great partner to work with me in my company and it's going to be back on top very soon." he said.

"That's great, I'm very happy for you." said Atem.

"Wait, I don't mean to interrupt, but are you telling me that you're Rachel's father?" Tea asked.

"Yes I am. Do you know my daughter?" Akiyoshi asked.

"Well, let's just say she's not my favorite person. Um Atem, I'm a little parched so I'm gonna go get something to drink." she said and then walked over to the punch bowl. Akiyoshi turned to Atem when Tea was gone.

"Did my daughter do something that made her upset?" he asked. Atem sighed and nodded.

"Yes, we had a little run in with her a few weeks ago and she's done nothing but cause trouble." he said. As they continued talking, Renku and Rachel were watching them from the corner of the room.

"She's over at the punch bowl and no one's around. This is the perfect chance to get her." Renku nodded and smirked. He snuck around the room unnoticed and walked quietly behind Tea. As she finished filling up her cup, Tea's mouth was covered by a hand tightly and she was being carried away. Since everyone was busy talking, they didn't notice the danger she was in.

As Atem was talking to Akiyoshi, he felt a pain go through him and he placed a hand on his chest. He was afraid because it was the same pain he experienced when Tea was in trouble. He was about to go look for her when he felt Rachel come and hug his arm.

"Hello, are you two talking about me?" she asked.

"Rachel, I think you have some explaining to do. Have you been giving trouble to Atem and his companion?" Akiyoshi asked while folding his arms. Rachel gave out a fake dramatic gasp and placed her hand to her mouth.

"Why Father, I would never think to do that." she said.

Renku opened one of the empty rooms in the mansion and pushed Tea inside. He closed the door and locked while turning around to face her. Tea backed up against the wall when Renku walked closer to her.

"Well, you sure look sexy in that dress Tea." Renku said with lust filled eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"My uncle is here for some company merger and brought me along with him. I guess it's my lucky day that you showed up with that asshole tonight." He was about to put his hand on Tea's arm when she slapped his face hard creating a red mark.

"Don't you dare touch me." she hissed. Renku slowly turned his head to her and grabbed her wrist hard to lift them above her head. Tea struggled with all of her might, but she wasn't able to break free from his grip.

"You're much more fiestier now since we broke up, all the more reason to make me get rid of you. If I can't have you, then I'll make sure that _he _won't have you either." he said as he pulled out a knife out of his pocket and aim it at Tea's heart. This made Tea struggle much more.

"Let go of me! LET GOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Atem clenched his chest when the pain came back, but this time it was more intense than ever. He hunched over leaning on the table and Akiyoshi kept him steady.

"Atem, are you alright?" Atem looked around the dining area, but he wasn't able to find Tea around.

"Where's Tea?" he asked weakly.

"Oh dear, she must have left. Hm, oh well you don't need her anyway Atem. Just goes to show you that doesn't care about you, who knows she probably left with someone." Rachel said with a smirk. Atem took a few deep breaths and he stood up with the pain still in his chest and walked over to Rachel. He grabbed her arm tightly making her wince.

"She didn't just leave, something happened to her and you know exactly where she is, don't you Rachel? You better tell where she is right now." he said while adding more pressure to her arm. Rachel gasp in pain and tried to free her arm, but Atem wasn't having that so she just confessed.

"She's upstairs in one of the rooms." Atem let go of her arm and ran up the stairs skipping two at a time with Akiyoshi following him. Atem opened every door trying to find Tea when he finally heard her scream in one of the rooms. He tried to open the door, but it was locked so he stepped back and rammed into the door with his shoulder until it was open. When he saw Renku trapping Tea against the wall holding a knife to her, he ran inside and tackled him to the ground which made him drop the knife from his hand. Tea slid to the floor watching the both of them fight and Akiyoshi leaned down to help her up.

"Are you alright young lady?" he asked. Tea nodded her head, but the pain in her head came again and she clutched it with her hand. Atem picked up Renku from the floor and pushed him to the wall.

"You sick son of a bitch, I told you not to come near Tea again. How did you get in here anyway?!" he asked slamming him into the wall again. Akiyoshi looked up to Atem and Renku confused.

"Renku, what is going on here?" he asked. Atem and Tea gasped.

"You know him?" Tea asked.

"Yes, he's my nephew." he said.

"Renku you ass, you didn't get rid of her fast enough." They all turned to see Rachel standing by the door with a glare. Tea's head was like a million needles were piercing through her skull and she screamed in pain. Flashes of the explosion came back to her again. The scenes were spinning faster and faster and the dark figures were becoming much clearer. She could see their faces and as the haze was clearing up, the figures revealed to be...

"You." Tea whispered as she let go of her head and turned to Renku and Rachel.

"It was you two I saw that night." she said a little louder. Rachel scoffed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you and Renku were the ones that caused that explosion in the cafe and you were the ones that were outside the window!" she yelled.

"I told you she saw us Rachel." said Renku. Atem growled with so much anger that he punched Renku so hard he flew across the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" Atem was about to go after him again when Akiyoshi stepped in front of him.

"You two better start explaining. Do you have any idea the damage that you've caused? Not only have you broken the law, but you put an innocent woman's life in danger." he said demanding.

"That was the idea, _Father Dear. _Renku, let's get out of here." Rachel said. She and Renku ran out of the room down the hall to escape.

"STOP YOU TWO!" said Akiyoshi as he followed them out the room. Atem turned to Tea who was sitting on the floor with a blank look on her face. He walked over to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tea nodded her head slowly.

"I want to go home." she whispered. Atem wrapped his arm around her and they left the room to leave the mansion. When they were outside, they found Akiyoshi talking on his cell phone to the police. He hung up the phone and turned to the both of them.

"They got away, I'm so sorry that this happened and I am really sorry for what they tried to do to you Ms. Tea." he said. Tea just stood there not saying anything so Atem spoke for her.

"Uh, she's still in shock. I'm going to take her home and thank-you Akiyoshi for trying to stop them." Akiyoshi nodded and Atem walked with Tea over to his car to drive home. They finally got home and opened the door to walk inside taking off their shoes at the door. Tea walked upstairs to the bedroom with Atem following her. He found Tea sitting on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. He took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons and sat next to her. It was nothing but silence for a few minutes when suddenly Tea stood up and walked over to the closet to pull out her suitcase. Atem stood up when she started packing her clothes.

"Tea, what are you doing?" he asked. Tea looked up to Atem.

"Atem, I can't stay here anymore. I have to go." she said as she packed her clothes. Atem went over to put his hands on her arms which caused her to drop her suitcase and clothes.

"What do you mean you can't stay here? This is your home here with me Tea, our home." Tea glared at him while tears streaked down her face.

"Don't you understand?! I can't stay here with you! We just found out tonight that Renku and Rachel are cousins and they are still out there! They have been plotting to separate us since day one! They are dangerous, they tried to kill me and there is no telling what they are going to do next and I'll be damned if I let them hurt you! I love you too much to let that happen so if I leave now, then they won't hurt us anymore!" she yelled and then struggled against Atem's grip, but he pulled her in to embrace her.

"So you're just going to throw everything we have away? Is that really what you want to do? I felt you tonight, you were in trouble and I felt you. You and I have a strong connection and I don't care what happens or who doesn't want us together. I love you and I am not going to let you out of my life." he whispered to her. Tea closed her eyes and leaned into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him to return his embrace. Atem moved his head down to place kisses on her neck bringing out a moan from her lips. He slowly moved up to her ear and he nipped it gently while whispering in her ear.

"Do you want me?" he whispered while kissing her neck again. Tea moaned in response and nodded her head. She suddenly felt her body grow hot and her panties growing wet just by listening to Atem's arousing voice. Atem kissed up her neck to her jaw until he reached her lips and he slowly pressed hip lips against hers. Tea wrapped her arms around Atem's neck as the kiss was getting more heated. He licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance which Tea granted by opening her mouth and they both let out a moan when their tongues met. They broke the kiss when the air was running out and they stared at each others' eyes both holding love, passion, and lust. Atem slowly traveled his hands to the back of her dress to pull down the zipper and it fell to the floor like a feather. He stared at her round breasts, curvy hips and long legs and felt himself grow hard from the sight of her. Tea was a little nervous from his eyes and reached up to cover her chest, but Atem stopped her by gently placing his hands on her wrist.

"Don't feel like you have to hide yourself from me, you're beautiful." he said. Tea nodded and placed her hands on his chest. Atem saw the look in her eyes of what she wanted to do and covered her hands with his.

"It's your turn, undress me." Tea looked up to his face and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When she was finished, she pushed it from his shoulders and gazed at his hard, muscled chest. She couldn't help but run her hands over him admiring the sight of him.

"I've always wanted to feel your chest, you're so gorgeous." she said. She ran her hands down to his stomach until she reached down to his pants. She looked up to Atem as if asking if it was okay and he nodded to her. She then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall down to the floor. Atem stepped out of them and slid his hands down to her breast to kneed it gently which brought a moan from her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Tea gave out a contented sigh as her head hit the pillow and Atem kissed her lips again. He leaned down and licked her nipple with his tongue while rubbing the other one with his hand. Tea let out gasp in pleasure and arched her back for Atem to take in more of her. He switched to lick her right breast while kneading the left one. Atem kissed down her stomach and slid his hands down to her waist to pull off her panties. He pulled her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs and licked her womanhood which made Tea moan loudly with pleasure. She placed her hands in his hair as she arched her back.

"Oooh...Atem." she moaned. As Atem was licking her, he put two of his fingers to rub her womanhood giving Tea more pleasure. A few more licks from Atem sent Tea over the edge and she came. Atem licked up all of her juices and moved up to kiss her giving her a taste of herself. He broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face.

"Do you want to continue? We can stop if you want." he asked. Tea was still panting, but she shook her head no and guided her hands to his waist to pull off his boxers. Once they were off, she got a look of his manhood and blushed at how big and hard he was. She looked up to him when he waited for her to tell him what she wanted.

"I want this, I want you. I know now that this is where I belong." she said. Atem smiled and kissed her with so much passion and he got in between her legs lining up his manhood to her womanhood. He glanced back to her again.

"Tea, are you..." She nodded knowing what he was asking if this was her first time. He carefully slid inside her of stretching her and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning in pain. Atem then thrust quickly inside of her and Tea scream in pain which was muffled when Atem kissed her lips and keeping still until she was used to his size. He pulled back to see tears leaking out of eyes and he kissed them away.

"I'm so sorry." he said. Tea smiled and placed her hand on his face to rub it.

"It's okay, you can move now it's starting to feel good now." she said. Atem slid out of her until only his tip was left and he slammed back into her making the both of them moan. Tea wrapped her legs around him to bring him more closer to him while Atem slid his hands to her hips and thrust into her a little faster making Tea scream as he gave her so much pleasure. Sweat was building up between the two of as they were both aiming for release.

"A-Atem!"

Atem thrust much more faster and harder bringing them both to a sweet release.

"ATEM!" Tea screamed as she came hard with Atem following her shooting his seed into her womb.

Atem collapsed on his side of the bed bringing Tea over to lay on his chest as they were panting trying to catch their breath. Atem looked down and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You alright?" he whispered. Tea lifted her head off his chest and nodded while giving him a tired smile.

"Yes, that was amazing." she whispered back.

"Do you still want to leave?" he asked. Tea leaned up and kissed him passionately. She pulled back to answer him.

"No, I belong here with you. I can't imagine myself leaving you." Atem smiled and kissed her forehead while placing the blankets on the both of them. They gave each other one more kiss before going to sleep dreaming of each other.


	11. The Promise

**Back again with another chapter. Thanks to the following who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**fantasia-49**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Luckygirl777**

**EgyptianPrincess101**

**ygo-sh-fan**

**dancers of the night**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**takerschick**

**ray1**

**atem15**

**I would like to give special thanks to atem15 for giving me ideas and Tea-The Chosen One for the song choice.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "If I Never Knew You". I just own the story.**

**Chapter 11**

The first sign of the morning light came through the bedroom window which aroused Tea from her sleep. She opened her eyes blinking them to make her vision clear and began to sit up, but she felt an arm around her waist and turned to see Atem still sleeping. The events from last night came rushing back to her head and she was still very upset, but having Atem next to her made her feel a little better. She raised her hand to glide it down his face gently and slowly slid her thumb across his lips. As quietly as she could, Tea lifted his arm from around her waist so she could get up without waking him, but when she moved to leave the bed, Atem pulled her back down beside her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"No, don't get up. Let's just stay in bed." he whispered. Tea smiled and turned to face him.

"I didn't want to wake you, I figured that you wanted to sleep in." she said. Atem leaned over to plant a slow, but passionate kiss on Tea's lips. He pulled back slowly and gazed at her with concerned eyes sensing that she was feeling down.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tea was quiet for a second and sat up in the bed bringing the blanket close to her chest. Atem rose up to sit next to her and waited for her to speak.

"I guess I'm just still shocked from everything last night, I can't believe that they're cousins. You know it's funny, I was with Renku for six months and not once did I find out what his last name was. Now they're out there somewhere plotting their next move." she said. Atem rubbed his hand up and down her bare back and brought her over to lean on his chest.

"They are going to be found and they are going to pay for what they did you. Trust me on that, I'm not going to let them come anywhere near you again, okay?" he said. Tea lifted her head from his chest and nodded. She was about to answer him back when the phone started to ring. Atem sighed and Tea stood up from the bed telling him she was going to take a shower. Atem picked up the phone to see who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Boss, it's Katie."_

"Hey Katie, what's up?"

_"Well, I just called to see how the party went last night. Anybody tried to make any deals to you about merging your company again?" _she asked. Atem sighed and laid back down on the bed while placing his arm over his eyes.

"No, but something else happened last night."

_"Uh-oh, by the sound of your voice it must have been something bad. So, what's the 4-1-1?"_

"I really don't want to get into it over the phone."

_"Well that's another reason why I called. Koji and I were thinking about going out to Yugi's ranch today with Alicia and wondered if you and Tea were going too."_ Atem gave it some thought and figured that it might be good for Tea to have her mind cleared and spend some time with friends.

"Yeah, I think we will. It'll put Tea's mind at ease."

_"Great and that way you can tell me everything that went down last night. Koji and I are going to head on out now and we'll meet you there."_

"Alright, we'll see you soon." After he said goodbye to her, he hung up the phone and got up from the bed to check on Tea. While in the shower, Tea was letting the water cascade down on her like as if she was out in a rainstorm. Thoughts of last night would not leave her head. She picked up her cloth and lathered up the bodywash onto it, but she couldn't get a firm grip on the bottle since her hand was shaking and she accidentally dropped it. As she bent down to pick it up, she felt a hand on her waist and turned to see Atem bending down to pick up the bottle. When he stood back up, he took the cloth from Tea's hand.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he whispered. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all." Atem stepped closer to her and gently placed the lathered cloth on Tea. While he covered her with the soap, he leaned down and kissed her neck and slowly traveling up her jawline until he reached her lips which he immediately planted a kiss on. Slowly, he massaged her lips with his. He licked her lips asking for entrance and Tea wrapped her arms around his neck while opening her mouth to grant him permission. They both let out a moan when both of their tongues touched sparking the same passion they built up from their lovemaking last night. After about an hour of being in the shower together, they dried off and headed into the bedroom still wearing their towels. Tea went into the walk-in closet getting herself dressed in black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves fanning down to her hands and dark brown jeans with chains connected to her pockets. When she finished dressing, she walked out to see Atem already dressed in black jeans and a gray shirt. He came over and kissed her before pulling her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hey, you up to going out to the ranch today?" he asked. Tea looked down in her lap and sighed.

"I don't know, I thought I just catch up on some reading." she said. Atem pulled her chin up to him and gazed at her.

"Is that really what you want to do or is there something else? Is it about Rachel and Renku? Because if it is, then you don't have to worry about them." he said. Tea closed her eyes and stood up from the bed to stand in front of him.

"So when do we worry about them? When they somehow decide to come back and finish the job on me or maybe they'll make a new target on you or someone else that we care about." she said as she started to walk out of the room, but Atem stood up and blocked her way out of the door.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" she asked getting a little frustrated from the subject.

"You're pushing me away, Tea I don't want you get stressed out from all of this." he said.

"Then how do you expect me to act Atem? Renku almost placed a knife to my heart and if you hadn't came through the door, I would be dead by now. Those two won't stop until they get what they want and they don't care who gets hurt in the process, just as long as the job's done." she said.

"I know and it makes me sick to know that they are still out there planning to hurt you. So why are we arguing?"

"I'm not arguing with you, you're the one who brought up the subject."

"I only brought it up because you were being bothered by it. All I wanted was for us to just have some time of peace and that's why I suggested that we go to the ranch today." he said.

"Fine, let's go to the ranch. Are you happy now?" she said. Tea then went around Atem to leave the room and go downstairs to wait for him. Atem sighed and placed a hand over his forehead before grabbing his keys off of his dresser and meeting Tea down by the front door. They both got inside the car and started the journey out to Yugi's ranch. For a whole hour it was nothing but silence between the two of them. Times when Atem would stop the car at a red light, he would take a glance over to Tea and hopefully try to make eye contact with her, but she was still upset and decided to leave her alone until she was ready to talk. They finally arrived at the ranch and Atem parked his car near the entrance. When Atem and Tea stepped out the car, they made their way over to the stables where they saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Katie and Koji standing outside. The five of them looked up when they saw Atem and Tea walking up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Joey waving at them. Tea walked past all of them without saying a word and headed inside the stables to greet the horses. Atem stopped and watched her going inside with the others.

"Whoa, was it something I said?" asked Joey scratching his head.

"No Joey, you didn't do anything wrong. Tea's just a little upset right now." said Atem.

"Does this have to do with what happened last night at the party?" asked Katie. Atem nodded and when he did, she walked over and pulled him away from the stables with the the guys following them. Once they were inside the house, Katie let go of Atem's arm and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, spill it. What exactly happened last night?" she asked. Atem sighed and sat down on the sofa with the others sitting down around him. They all waited for a few minutes for Atem to start and took a deep breath to tell them everything.

"I'm going to start from the beginning that way you guys won't be confused with certain parts. Do you guys remember Rachel?" he asked Yugi, Joey and Tristan. After they gave some thought to the name, a look of recognition came to their faces when they remembered the name.

"Oh yeah, the girl who had this crazy idea that she was your fiancee. Man, she was a total whack job." said Joey.

"Yeah, and ever since she's met Tea, she's been doing everything she could to try and get rid of her, along with some help." They all leaned in to listen. "Last night, I was having a great time with Tea for most of the party. After about an hour later, Rachel's father Akiyoshi Ookami came over and I introduced Tea to him. He was telling me all about how he made a partnership with someone from a different company and how that's going to be a success once everything was settled. When Tea found out he was Rachel's father, she got a somewhat upset, but not at Akiyoshi. So when she went to get herself something to drink, I told him all about the trouble that Rachel caused to me and Tea by trying to get Tea out of the picture. It wasn't even a good five minutes when she mysteriously came up beside me with a fake innocent look on her face. I suddenly felt a sharp feeling in my chest and knew that something was wrong." Katie gasped.

"You mean that same feeling you had when we were leaving the office and you said it had something to do with Tea?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Yeah, that same one. When I looked around to look for Tea, I couldn't find her anywhere and started getting worried. About a few seconds later, the feeling in my chest was much more intense. It was like my heart was squeezing so tightly and it was times when I was having trouble breathing. So I looked up to Rachel who had this conniving look that just told me she knew where Tea was. When she confessed that she was upstairs, I ran up as fast as I could to find her. I heard her screaming in one of the rooms and rammed the door down to see her ex Renku. He had her up against the wall and was about to stab her in the chest with a knife. I ran inside and tackled him to the ground before he could hurt her."

"Wait a minute, what was Tea's ex doing there in the first place?" asked Joey.

"That's what was running through my mind while I was beating him to a pulp. When Akiyoshi came in the room, that's when everything started coming together. You see Renku is Akiyoshi's nephew which made Rachel and Renku cousins." Everyone on the room gasped.

"You mean to tell me that Rachel and Tea's ex are cousins?" said Tristan.

"That would also explain the encounters you were having with Renku before." said Koji.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's more to the story." said Yugi. Atem nodded.

"There is, and what I'm about to say next is going to shock all of you. When Rachel came into the room, Tea all of a sudden started screaming and I looked over to see her clutching her head. From what the doctor was telling me before she came out of the hospital was that there might be moments when Tea would have flashes running through her head from the explosion. When she looked up, she knew what happened and who she saw that night. The ones who caused the cafe to explode and tried to kill Tea were Rachel and Renku. When they were exposed for what they did, the both of them ran out and no one has heard from them. That's why Tea is upset because she's afraid they're going to come back and finish what they started." he finished telling them everything while leaning his arms on his legs and lowering his head to face the floor. Katie started crying while standing up from where she was sitting.

"I knew that she was trouble the moment I first saw her and now she's got a cousin who not only is Tea's ex, but he's also the cause of helping to make Tea's life miserable." she said. Koji stood up and walked over to his wife and brought her into an embrace while the others clenched their fists in anger for what happened to their friend. Katie let go of Koji and wiped her tears away.

"Those two are going to pay, you and Tea deserve to be happy together and they are not going to stop that." she said. Katie then walked outside to the stables where Tea was with the horses. The guys were all quiet and turned to Atem who was still facing the floor.

"So, what are you going to do Atem?" asked Yugi. Atem looked up to his brother and answered.

"There's not much I can do right now since they both disappeared without a trace, but I know that their going to come back. When that happens, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they never come near me or Tea again." he said.

"Well, you know that we're here to help you out if you need it man." said Joey.

"Yeah, this Renku guy is making me want to beat the stuffing out of him from all the stuff you told us about him." said. Tristan. Atem smiled and nodded to them.

"Thanks guys." he said.

Tea was busy keeping Angel happy by brushing her mane and feeding her a carrot. She was still very bothered about Rachel and Renku plotting on what they were going to do next, but she felt guilty about how she acted to Atem. She knew that he was only trying to help her and she didn't mean to blow up at him. Tea was awaken from her thoughts by Angel neighing and nuzzling her hand that held the brush realizing that her arm stopped moving from brushing Angel's mane. She gave out a smile and started up again.

"Sorry girl, just have alot on my mind right now." she said. Angel grunted as if she understood and went back to eating her carrot. Tea turned around when she heard someone coming and saw Katie walking inside and came over to stand next to her and the rest of the horses. She petted one of them before turning to Tea with a friendly smile.

"Hey girlfriend, how are you doing?" she asked. Tea nodded her head while keeping her eyes on Angel.

"Good, I'm guessing Atem told you guys what went down last night."

"Yeah and a little more, like Rachel and Renku are actually cousins and were plotting for a while to get you and Atem separated and that they were the ones responsible for the explosion a few weeks ago. I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you and Atem." she said.

"Thanks Katie, you know it was bad enough that I had to deal with them separately, but now that their related I have to deal with double the trouble."

"Well, you don't have to deal with them alone, you have Atem, you have me and the rest of your friends." Katie said giving her a reassuring smile.

"That's just it Katie, I'm not worried about me. Atem says that he wants to protect me from them, but who's going to protect him if something happens? Or what if they decide to come after you guys instead? That's the only thing that's running through my head." Tea stopped brushing Angel for a minute to wipe away the tears the were coming through her eyes. Angel sensed her sadness and nuzzled her face trying her best to cheer Tea up. Katie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Tea, you don't have to worry about that, they wouldn't even think about coming near me or my family and friends. Girl, you give me a baseball bat and I'll knock both of them out, they don't want to mess with me." Tea gave out a giggle and shook her head.

"I don't think I want to see that."

"Yeah, I can be pretty brutal when I want to be. I got to go inside and check on Alicia, are you going to be okay?" she asked. Tea nodded and gave her a smile telling her she was.

"Uh-huh, I'm going to stay out here for a little while anyway." Katie nodded and walked back in the house leaving Tea to her thoughts again. The smile disappeared from Tea's face.

_'If only it was that easy, it's going to take more than that to stop them.'_

Katie went inside the house to see Alicia awake and playing with Joey and Tristan on the floor while Atem, Yugi and Koji still talking. She walked inside when Alicia looked up and ran over to her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." she said. Katie laughed.

"Okay sweetie, Daddy and I will pick up something for you when we leave so go get your coat."

"Aww, can't I stay?" she asked giving a little pout.

"Yeah let her stay Katie, Tristan and I will watch her." said Joey with Tristan nodding in agreement.

"Well alright, Koji and I have some things to take care of anyway so we'll be back soon. Now honey, you be a good girl for Joey and Tristan, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Mommy." Atem walked over to Katie as she was placing Alicia down.

"Is Tea alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I think she'll be okay, but just talk to her. I'm sure she'll feel much better when you do." Atem nodded and walked outside to get a little air. Yugi was grabbing his jacket to leave also.

"I got to go into town and gather some supplies so guys, don't trash my house." he said. Joey and Tristan gave out nervous chuckles.

"You can trust us Yug, we'll take care of everything." said Joey. Yugi shook his head and left out with Katie and Koji following behind him closing the door.

"Well it's just the three of us here now. So what do you want to do Alicia?" asked Tristan. Alicia tapped her finger to her lips while thinking about what she wanted to do.

"Let's play Hide and Seek." she said.

"Uh, okay you hide and Tristan and I will try to find you, okay?" said Joey. Alicia nodded and went off to find a hiding spot. Joey covered his eyes and started counting but Tristan tapped his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for her to be hiding?" Joey scoffed and waved his hand carelessly.

"C'mon Tristan, there's only a certain amount of places where the kid can hide. What's the worst that could happen?" he said as he went back to counting. A few minutes later, Joey and Tristan were looking all over the house looking for Alicia, but the only little, itty, bitty, teeny, tiny, problem with that was...they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Oh nice going Joey, 'C'mon Tristan, there's only a certain amount of places where the kid can hide. What's the worst that could happen?' You are so going to get it when Katie and Koji get back and you lost her." Tristan said.

"I lost her? Who was playing the game with me? You could have tried to stop me, you know how I am with these things. Oh man, we are so dead if we don't find her, no, no, no I'm too young to die. There's so many things in life that I haven't gotten to do." Joey said dramatically as tears streamed down his eyes like a waterfall.

"Joey, get a grip. We just have to keep looking."

"But we looked everywhere in the house except, uh, you don't think she went outside, do you?" They both turned to look at the back door to see it was slightly open and ran outside to try and find the three year old. Unfortunately, as they were running past, they failed to see the bottom cabinet open to reveal the little playful girl that they were looking for. She came out and walked over to the door to slam it shut locking the two of them outside. When they heard the door shut, they jiggled the handle and tried to get it open.

"Hey Tristan, we're locked out." said Joey.

"Brilliant observation Sherlock Holmes, can you use that detective knowledge of yours to figure out to open the door?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I can. It's elementary my dear Tristan, we'll just have to do this. ALICIA! ALICIA OPEN THE DOOR!!" Joey screamed through the glass door window. Tristan sweat-dropped.

"Oh very smart." he said sarcastically. They kept calling out to Alicia to open the door and she decided it would be funny to leave them out there while she went and played in the living room. About ten minutes later, Atem came inside after his walk and saw Alicia sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi little princess, where's Joey and Tristan?" he asked. Alicia placed her finger to her lips.

"Shhh, their hiding."she whispered. Atem chuckled and walked over to pick her up.

"Well, let's go find them, okay?" he said. As Atem was walking, he heard some pounding on the back door in the kitchen and guessed that they were locked outside.

"Please Alicia, if you open the door, I'll give you a cookie. A nice big chocolate chip cookie the size of my head." said Joey. Atem stifled a laugh and placed Alicia down and as quietly as he could he opened the door. Joey and Tristan ran inside to be met with Atem who was laughing.

"Where's my chocolate chip cookie?" he said. Joey and Tristan's eyes were two black dots as they saw Atem open the door and they both looked down to Alicia holding her hands to her mouth while having little giggles of her own.

"We looked everywhere for you Alicia, where were you hiding?" asked Tristan. She then ran over to the cabinet and opened the door which answered their question. Then Joey had a question of his own for her.

"Why did you lock us out Alicia?" She then held up her hands to them.

"I don't know." Atem snickered and shook his head at the two of them. After Katie and Koji came back from their errands and Yugi came back with his supplies, it was nothing but laughs when they heard what happened with the mischievous little three year old. It was around two in the afternoon when Koji and Katie took Alicia to leave so they bid all of them goodbye. Joey, Yugi and Tristan left for the rest of the day leaving just Atem and Tea alone on the ranch. He came outside with a picnic basket for them seeing as Tea didn't eat anything all morning. He went inside the stables to see her sitting down on the hay with Angel just petting her mane. She looked up and met his gaze as he walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said. Neither of them said a word and the only noise that was around was the horses neighing. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Atem broke the silence.

"So, how's Angel doing?"

"She's doing great, she much more happier now since I came back to visit her."

"That's good, I know she must have missed you. Everyone is gone for the rest of the day and I thought you and I could go out by the lake to eat lunch. We can take the horses with us too." he said as he held up the basket. Tea smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great." Once they saddled up the horses, they rode down by the lake where Atem took her before. As they were riding, they would take glances of each other and smile. When they reached the lake, Atem placed the blanket on the ground under his favorite tree and sat down with Tea sitting beside him.

"It's a great day today, isn't it?" he said. Tea sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, it's perfect. I'm glad you brought me here." Atem nodded and opened the basket for them to enjoy a delicious lunch. The whole afternoon consisted of them talking, skipping pebbles and just laying around enjoying the fresh outdoor breeze while listening to the portable boom box he brought along. Hours went by and the sun was setting with beautiful colors mixing together in the sky turning dark as the stars were coming out. Atem was laying in Tea's lap and he gave out a contented sigh as she was running her fingers through his hair. Tea looked up when she heard the Angel and Bronco grunting and smiled when she saw them nuzzling each other. Suddenly, the smile vanished from her face and she looked down to Atem who had his eyes closed.

"Atem?" He opened his eyes when she called him.

"Hm?"

"I need to apologize to you for this morning, I didn't mean to come off like that on you, it's just there are two psychos out there somewhere just waiting for their plan of attack and it's making me nervous because they could come out anywhere or they might have people watching us." she said. Atem sat up and moved to sit next to her.

"I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. I am not going to let them touch you again because I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you from them with my life." he said. Tea turned to him.

"You still don't understand, you say you want to protect me, but who's to protect you from them? If you lose your life trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself. You know, I keep thinking to myself what would happen if we never met each other. Maybe...maybe none of this would be happening." Atem turned Tea around to face him while lifting her chin up.

"If we never met, I would still be living the boring life of a C.E.O sitting in his office right now instead of sitting here with the woman I love. If I had a choice of never meeting you and giving up my life, I would choose my life in a heartbeat." Tea shook her head while tears were flowing down her face and she wrapped her arms around his waist to embrace him.

"But I don't want to lose you, I was able to believe in love again because of you." Atem embraced her back and rocked her gently while trying to get her to calm down.

"Then let's make a promise, no matter what happens, we'll let nothing keep us from each other." He felt her nod against his chest and sat with her in a comfortable silence. Then, they both heard a beautiful melody came on the radio and something made them both want to listen to it.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no linking of  
How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find you  
The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have live my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Atem laced his hand with Tea's while he was listening to the words feeling just how they matched the way he was feeling.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have live my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Tea closed her eyes and was amazed at how much the words she was listening was exactly how she was feeling.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right_

_Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no linking of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be  
I've lived at last_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
We were right_

_And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

As the song finished, Tea looked up to Atem the same time he looked down to her. He lifted his hand to her rub her cheek and lean down to slowly kiss her showing her just how much she means to him. They pulled back when they were running out of air and smiled at each other.

"I love you Atem."

"I love you too and you never have to worry about losing me, you and I will always be together. Do you feel a little better now that we've talked about this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Atem place a kiss on her cheek and stood up bringing her to stand up with him.

"Good, we better get on home since it's getting late." Tea nodded and they both went over to the horses and rode them back to the ranch. Once they got them back in the stables, they said goodbye to Yugi, Joey and Tristan and drove back home into the city. Finally after an hour of driving, they arrived at their quiet home and went inside. Tea went upstairs to take a shower before bed and Atem made sure to turn the lights off and lock the door before he went upstairs to join her. A half hour later, Atem had Tea on riding on his back while she was laughing telling him to put her down. He dropped her gently on the bed and climbed in beside her to wrap his arm around her waist as they got under the blankets. Sighing in comfort, he buried his face against her neck to smell her sweet fragrance while placing light kisses on her. After saying good night, Tea drifted off to sleep while Atem watched her and running his fingers through her hair.

_'Don't you worry Tea, I won't leave you, but I'll make sure to protect you from Rachel and Renku if they ever decide to show their faces again.'_ With that thought in mind, he went to sleep while cuddling closer to Tea.

**Another chapter done, let me know how you guys like it in your reviews, I'll be sure to update soon. L8TR.**


	12. Trouble Comes Back

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Luckygirl777**

**dancers of the night**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**takerschick**

**fantasia-49**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**yamiviva**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 12**

A month has past since the disappearance of Rachel and Renku and during that long month it has been nothing but reports about them on the news. Their pictures have been posted all over town for anyone who has seen them, but there wasn't any new leads on them. The police were still working on finding them, but they were just working on other cases while keeping this one open until more news came in. Atem was awaken by the bright light coming inside the window and turned over to block it from his eyes. As he turned, he reached his arm over to wrap Tea around her waist, but all he felt was emptiness. He opened his eyes and found that she wasn't in bed and sat up to figure out where she was. He stepped over to the bathroom and noticed she wasn't inside so he went out the room to check somewhere else. As he was walking down the hall, he heard a few sniffles and knew they were form Tea so he ran until he found her in the reading room he made for her sitting on the sofa crying. Atem went over to sit next to her and gently rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Tea, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. Tea shook her head while wiping her tears away and looked up at him to give him a little smile.

"It's nothing to worry about, I just finished my book this morning and it was kinda emotional." she said. Atem smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm guessing that it was a happy ending I hope." Tea giggled and sniffled as she wiped the last remaining tears away.

"It was actually, it almost seemed like there was going to be tragedy, but at the last minute, a miracle happened and everything turned out wonderful in the end. You probably think I'm silly crying over something as fictional as this." Atem chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not, maybe one of these days when I'm not at the office I'll sit down and read it, plus have you sitting beside me and reading it again with me if that's alright with you." he said. Tea nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sure, I would really love that."

"Now I have to ask you this. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well I was up for a while, I kept tossing and turning. I didn't want to wake you so I just decided to sit up for a while until I was feeling tired again, but for some reason, I wasn't able to get back to sleep." she said. Atem looked down at her with a look of concern.

"How long have you been up?" he asked. It took a minute for Tea to answer him and when she did, she mumbled out what she said which didn't make it to Atem's ears very clearly.

"What was that?" Tea sighed and answered him again much more louder this time.

"I said I was up since twelve this morning." she said. Atem blinked his eyes in disbelief and looked over to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Tea, it's six in the morning. You mean to tell me that you've been up for five hours?" he asked. Tea nodded her head and just as she was getting comfortable on Atem's shoulder, he stood up from the sofa and lifted her up in his arms to carry her into the bedroom. When he walked inside with her, he placed down in the bed while sitting down next to her.

"Why did you bring me in here?" she asked him. Atem smiled and held up his finger to her.

"Well, you're going to get some sleep so wait here while I get something to help you." He rose up from the bed and walked out the room. As he walked downstairs, Tea took the chance to have some time to think to herself. She didn't want to worry Atem, but she has been having nightmares for the past couple of nights, so in order to keep her from having them, she occupied herself by keeping busy by reading, watching TV, or just playing games on the computer. There were times where she almost fell asleep while doing these things, but she always managed to catch herself before it happened. Tea was brought out of her thoughts when Atem came back into the room carrying a coffee mug in his hand. He sat down to give her the mug and when she looked inside, she turned to him with confusion.

"Milk?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Warm milk to be exact, drink this and it will help you get to sleep." he said. Tea then shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm really not all that tired and besides, I'm not a really big fan of milk unless it's in cereal." she said as she gave him the mug to take away, but he just pushed it right back into her hand.

"Trust me, you'll like this. My mother used to make it for me and Yugi when we were little and we would have trouble sleeping. I was the same way with milk too so I didn't drink it at first when my mother offered it to me, but when she told me that it was a special ingredient that she put inside that would make it taste sweet, I decided to give it a small sip and when I did, it was the most delicious thing I ever tasted. I swear, once you take a sip of this, your whole perspective to milk will change immediately, trust me." he said while giving her a reassuring smile. Tea was hesitant to drink it, but seeing Atem's face made her curious as to what ingredient he put into the milk. So she nodded and brought the cup up to her lips to take a sip. When the milk traveled inside her mouth and onto her taste buds, she made a small noise indicating that she was amazed at the sweet flavor and brought her cup back down to rest in her lap while having a smile.

"You're right, this is good. I'll never look at milk the same way again." she said. Atem chuckled.

"See, I told you it tasted great."

"What did you put in it?" Atem smiled and gave her a wink.

"Family secret, but if you want to know I just added a little vanilla and creme to it. A cup of that should make you fall asleep instantly." Tea brought the cup back up to drink more of the milk. The mug was more than halfway empty when the effects of the milk was starting to work on her. She placed it on the night table and covered her mouth as she was starting to yawn. Atem smiled and gently laid her down on the pillow while Tea smiled back trying to keep her eyes open a little longer.

"I'm going to take your cup downstairs and then come back up to lay beside you." he said as he moved some her hair behind her ear. Tea nodded as she slowly closed her eyes and let sleep take over. About two minutes later after he came back into the bedroom, he saw that she was completely asleep. He slowly laid down beside her and brought her over to rest her head on his chest before he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep with her.

As the couple were sleeping peacefully, they were unaware of a limo sitting outside hiding in the shadows facing the house. As the window rolled down, it revealed to be Rachel who had an evil smirk on her face. She turned to Renku who was sharing the same evil smirk as he was watching the house also.

"So, you know the plan, right?" she asked him.

"Definitely, they won't be expecting us since we've been gone for weeks now. All I know is that the cops better not get involved in this, we're already on the run from them as it is." he said.

"Would you stop being such a wimp? Once we get what we want, there will be no way the police will catch us."

"You better be right, or so help me if I go down, I'm taking you with me cousin or not." he said giving her a warning.

"Everything will be fine as long as we follow through on the plan right and don't screw up this time." she said while glancing back out the window again.

About five hours went by and Atem was awaken again, but this time, he woke up to movement beside him. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Tea was tossing her head from side to side and she was breaking out in a cold sweat while muttering words in her sleep. He caught the sound of his name and she was saying things like 'no' and 'don't hurt him' so as gently as he could, he shook her awake.

"Tea...Tea sweetie, wake up." he softly said. It took a minute, but after a few shakes later, Tea gasped and opened her eyes. She rose up while taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, but she couldn't hold it in and broke down crying. Atem wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly while whispering words to her saying it was okay to soothe her down. Once Tea was calmed and she wiped her tears away, Atem took the opportunity to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all." she said still having her head on Atem's shoulder.

"It must have been really bad if it made you upset like that. Do you want to talk about it?" Tea shook her head.

"No, not really."

"Okay, let me just ask you this. Now you said you couldn't sleep earlier and you were up most of the night, did you have the same dream before?" he asked trying to see if his hunch was right. Judging by Tea's silence, his guess was right. They were both quiet for a while, Tea still leaning on his shoulder sniffling and Atem rubbing her arm slowly. Finally, after what seemed like years, Tea broke the silence.

"I started having this dream a week ago and ever since then, it hasn't stopped. It's always the same, I would always be surrounded by darkness and I was never able to move no matter how much I tried. As I looked up, I would find you chained against the wall and I tried calling out to you, but you were unconscious. Then all of a sudden, there would be figures dressed in cloaks standing in front of you carrying whips in their hands. Everything was happening so fast, one minute I looked down to try to move and the next thing I knew, I was hearing them hurting you. I was yelling at them, begging them to let you go, but it was like talking to a wall. What happened next was just so horrible. One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at you. I desperately tried and tried to get some sort of my body to move and reach to you in time, but when the gun went off and I looked up, you were...you were motionless and you weren't answering my calls. I always seem to wake up after that and I'm worried that something is going to happen soon with you being in the middle of it." Atem held Tea more tightly as she cried her eyes out again.

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright. It was just a dream." he said calmly to her. Tea pulled away from Atem while wiping her eyes.

"A dream that I have been having for too long now and it scares me to think that it's going to come true." Atem leaned over to kiss her lips softly and he pulled away slowly to gaze at her.

"Listen to me, you don't have to worry about losing me. There is nothing or no one that will take me away from you because I wouldn't want you taken away from me. That was only a dream and it will pass I promise you, besides I'm too stubborn to be taken out so easily." he said. Tea giggled when he was giving her that playful smile that she had grown to love.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe it was just a dream and I just needed to talk about it, I feel silly getting worked up over something that might not even happen." she said while playing with a loose thread on the bed sheet. Atem occupied himself by playing with a few strands of her hair. He turned her face towards his and gave her another kiss, but this time with much more passion. Tea gave out a moan when his tongue touched hers and he slowly eased her head down on to the pillow. As soon as they were running out of air, they broke the kiss and Atem turned his attention to her soft neck placing loving kisses on her while she ran her hands through his hair enjoying the feeling he was giving to her. There was nothing that could ruin their moment together.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Except for the fact that Atem's phone was ringing which meant they had to stop what they were doing for him to answer it. Atem groaned when he had to stop thanks to his phone and reached over his night table to pick it up and answer it.

"Yes, what is it?" he said.

_"Sir, there someone here who requests to see you immediately." _answered his assistant. Atem sighed.

"Who is it exactly that wants to see me?" he asked.

_"He actually didn't want me to mention his name over the phone and wants you to wait until you arrived."_

"Well how am I suppose to know what this is about if I don't know who it is? If this is about another merger, then tell him that I am not interested."

_"No, it's not about another merger fortunately, he wants to talk to you about another matter. It deals with the events that happened a month ago." _she said. Atem scrunched his face in confusion when the thoughts from last night came popping into his head.

"I think I know who it is, tell him that I'm on my way and I should be there in about twenty minutes." he said as he hung up the phone. Atem turned to Tea beside him who was looking back at him with concern.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Atem smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, everything's fine, I just have to head over to the company. I'm sorry to leave you like this." Tea shook her head and returned the smile.

"It's fine go, I know you have important things to take care of. I'll just wait here until you get back." she said.

"I won't be long, it'll probably take me a couple of hours depending on how long the meeting will be, but once I'm done, I'll be home as soon as I can. I want to spend a special evening with you." he said and went back to kissing her neck.

"Mmm, then you better go and get ready if you want to hurry back." she laughed when he jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. After he was dressed, he grabbed his briefcase and stopped at the door checking to make sure he had everything. He turned around when Tea was behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You going to be alright while I'm gone?" he asked. Tea giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll have dinner ready for us when you get back."

"Okay, and uh, make sure you're wearing something very comfortable." he said as he slowly glided his hands under her shirt and caress her back to make her gasp and shiver in pleasure. She laughed and brought his hands out in front of her.

"You pervert, you better go before you're late." she said. Atem gave her one more kiss before he had to leave.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her cheek again.

"I love you too." He left out for his car and got inside to start it up. Before he left the driveway, he waved at Tea and drove off to the company. After about twenty minutes later, he arrived at the entrance and went inside to take the elevator to the top floor. His assistant pointed over to his office saying that the person was inside waiting for him. When Atem opened the door, his assumption to who he was meeting was right.

"Hello Akiyoshi." he said as he closed the door and greeted him with a handshake.

"Hello Atem, how are you?" he asked as he returned his handshake.

"I'm good, I'm just curious on what you wanted to talk about. Why don't we have a seat?" he asked as he gestured for him to take the seat in front of his desk. He then walked over to his chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to see how that young lady was doing. I know it must have been a horrific experience to her that no one should ever have to go through." he said. Atem nodded while giving out a sigh.

"She's doing fine physically if that's what you're asking, emotionally, it still bothers her from time to time."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that for the past month, I've hired investigators to track down my daughter and my nephew. There were so many leads and dead ends that I could count, but then finally something came around. I just wanted to warn you about Rachel and Renku, they're back." he said. While he was talking, Atem was writing something down and when he heard the last thing that Akiyoshi said, his hand stopped on the paper. He placed the pen back down on the desk and looked up to him with a mixture of anger, worry and a little fear for Tea written on his face.

"Are you certain about this?" Akiyoshi nodded.

"Yes I am, my investigators spotted Rachel's limo out near a secluded area. I wanted you to be aware of them should they try anything else that would cause harm to you and Tea, is it?" he asked making sure.

"Yes, that's her name. I have to make sure though, where exactly did they see them?"

"Well, they were last spotted in a secluded parking lot just out of town and I'm afraid that they might be nearby." Atem jumped out of his seat and grabbed his things while making his way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Akiyoshi asked.

"I left Tea alone at home and I have to make sure that they haven't gone near the house."

"That's another matter I wanted to discuss with you, you'll need some sort of protection while dealing with them so let's walk to my car and we'll get them out." They both walked out of the office to take the elevator down to the entrance and outside the parking lot. When they stopped in front of Akiyoshi's limo, he opened the door for the both of them to get inside. Once they were situated, Akiyoshi pressed a hidden button on the seat that opened a hidden compartment inside the limo to reveal many different types of guns. Atem was amazed at the different varieties and looked to Akiyoshi for answers.

"We'll need weapons, I know those two are armed so their going to be dangerous to take down. I don't to have to take this road, but if it comes to it, then we have no choice." he said picking out a gun and handing it to Atem.

Several hours went by and Tea was in the kitchen getting ready to prepare dinner for herself and Atem. She had everything she needed to start, but before she could, she had to go upstairs for a minute. Unfortunately, she failed to notice someone trying to break in the house. The door opened revealing a masked figure and followed her up the steps. He slowly crept in the hall and found her in the bedroom. Tea was straightening up the bed and fixing the sheets to make it more decent. Just as she finished, a hand was placed over her mouth that carried a cloth full of chloroform. She tried to struggle to get away, but the chemicals were so strong that she couldn't keep her eyes open and passed out with one name in her mind.

_'Atem.'_

Atem bid Akiyoshi goodbye and told him to have him give him a call if anything came up about Rachel and Renku. He walked over to his car and started it up to make his journey on home. When he stopped a red light, he clutched his chest feeling the same pain he felt when he knew that Tea was in danger and right now, the pain was intense. As soon as he was okay for the moment, he drove as fast as he could to his house. Five minutes later, he parked the car and he hurried inside to find the house dark.

"Tea! Tea, where are you?!" he yelled searching the rooms in the house. When he went into the living room, he flicked the light switch and he was met with an unexpected guest.

"Hello honey, I'm home." It was Rachel sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed in a feminine way. Atem's anger was slowly rising to a dangerous level that was impossible to control.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" he asked in a low, vicious voice. All Rachel did was smile and flash a wink to him.

"Oh c'mon now, aren't you glad to see me. I mean I was away from you for a whole month and I have to say I missed you. Oh, it's so good to be home." she said making herself comfortable. Atem growled and clenched his fists so tightly.

"What have you done with Tea?" Rachel let out a evil laugh and walked herself over to stand in front of Atem.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore, she's back where she belongs. Her and my cousin are really a cute couple, don't you think? Just like you and I are." she said wrapping her arms around Atem's neck and leaning her head up to kiss him. Atem never let her reached them because he pushed her off to reach into his pocket to pull out his gun he received from Akiyoshi and pointed it at her. Rachel was surprised by the gun, but then she just started laughing.

"You have such a sense of humor, you're not going to actually use that gun on me so quit playing around and let's have some time to ourselves." she said as she began to walk over to him, but all Atem did was stare her down and click the gun to get ready to fire it which caused Rachel to stop walking.

"Don't test me, you have no idea what I'm capable of doing. If you as so much as take one step towards me, I will fire at you and yes, this gun is loaded. Now, you're going to tell me where Renku took Tea and you don't have much time to tell me. You made a huge mistake coming into my house and taking Tea out of here. You and your cousin are already going to jail for attempted murder. I guess we can make it perfect when we add breaking/entering and kidnapping in the list. Talk now, I'm running out of patience with you." he said getting more and more vicious with her. Rachel saw the murderous look in Atem's eyes and it was much more different then the looks that he would usually give to her when he was angry. She was actually afraid of this look so without provoking him anymore than she already did, she went on and told him where Renku had taken Tea to.

"Alright, they're at the abandon warehouse just on the other side of town, you know the one where all the construction is taking place. Even if you were to go now, you would be too late anyway, Renku's probably already taken care of her as we speak so you should just forget about her." Atem put the gun back on safety and grabbed her arm tightly causing her to cry out in pain.

"You better hope that's not the case because if he has done anything to harm her in any way, I'm going to make sure you suffer the same way but twice as worst. Now you're going to come with me and you're going to show me just where they are. If you even think about double-crossing me, just remember I have my gun on me and I have no problem using it on you for target practice." Atem roughly pulled her out the house and he made sure to lock up before he opened his car door and pushed Rachel into the back seat. He got inside the car and started it up. When Rachel gave him the exact directions, he drove out to his destination with worry in his mind.

_'Don't worry Tea, I'm on my way to you. Just stay safe until I get there.'_

Tea groaned as she opened her eyes and she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She was having a splitting headache and looked around to see she was in a dark cold place. As she got a good look of her surroundings, she noticed that she was in an old rundown warehouse. Not only that, when she tried to move, she noticed that her hands were tied behind her back and so were her feet. Tea tried as hard as she could to loosen her bindings, but they were tied so tightly that she couldn't break free. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and she turned her head to see who was coming. A gasp escaped her mouth when she found out who it was.

"Hey baby, long time no see." It was Renku coming closer to stand in the light shining from the crack on the roof.

"Renku, it was you that did this. Why did you bring me here?" she firmly asked.

"You know, it's amazing what you can do with just a simple cloth and a little chloroform." he said while pulling out the bottle and showing it to her. Tea's eyes widened.

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone? You've already hurt me enough as it is." she desperately wanted to know.

"Just get back together with me, dump that jerk you're with and come back to me. He won't be able to give you what I can." he said. Tea was shaking with so much anger and hate for the man standing in front of her.

"That's where you're wrong Renku, since I've been with Atem, I've never been happier. It's way better than when I was with you and he's given me so much compared to you. When we were together, all I ever did was show you and gave you unconditional love and turned around and cheated on me behind my back. That's not even the worst part though, you did it throughout our entire relationship. You never cared about and you never loved me. Do you honestly think that I'm going to go back to a cheater? Thanks to Atem, I was able to know what true love is like and I'm not going to let you ruin us because of your obsession over me." she hissly said to him. Renku slowly glared at him and pulled out a gun to her.

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be, then that's fine with me. If I can't have you, then I'm going to make sure that asshole can't have you either." he said as he clicked the gun and aiming at her getting ready to shoot. Tea closed her eyes hoping there was something anything that would stop him when she heard the gun fire and expected pain, but when she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and turned to where the gun was fired from. What she saw brought a smile to her face for her eyes landed on Atem who had a gun of his own and he shot the gun that Renku was holding from his hand.

"I suggest you step away from her or the next bullet will go straight through your skull." he said viciously. Renku growled and pulled out another gun hidden in his jacket pocket and shot it at Atem who quickly ducked behind a large crate.

"Why are you running like a coward? Come on out and face me." he said getting Atem to come out so he could shoot again. Atem thought of a strategy while at the same time getting him to move away from Tea. His plan was working when Renku started looking behind every crate to find him. Since he thought he had the upper hand, he let his guard down and had his back turned to him. This gave Atem the chance to peek out from behind the crate and shoot his gun at Renku's left leg. As Renku clutched his leg in pain, Atem came out for behind the crate and punched him in his face, his stomach and helicopter kicked him until he crashed into a bunch of old dusty wood lying around. When he hit the wall, he was knocked out cold. Atem took a minute to catch his breath and ran over to Tea and untied her ropes to free her. When she was free, she wrapped her arms around him feeling relieved that he was alright and wasn't hurt from his fight with Renku.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked her in a concerned voice and checked to see if she had any injuries. Tea shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy from the chloroform." she said. Atem's eyes widened.

"He drugged you? Oh he is going to pay." He was about to get up when he was stopped by Tea's hand on his arm.

"You already took care of him, you've done enough. How did you find me anyway?"

"Rachel, I had threatened her to bring me here to find you. Let's get out of here, I need to call the authorities." As the stood up to leave, they were stopped by a clicking sound and turned to Rachel pointing her gun to them.

"You two aren't going anywhere." she said. Atem growled.

"Stand aside Rachel, it's over. You and your cousin are going to be in jail for a long time." he said.

"Why can't you just leave that wench? Ever since she came into the picture, all you done was turned your attention to her. Well if I get rid of her, then you won't have any other choice but to be with me." She then did the unthinkable and aimed her gun to Tea. She fired to make the bullet hit her target. It hit the mark, but it wasn't the mark she was aiming for.

"NOOOOOOO!!" screamed Tea. The bullet went straight into Atem's chest. He stepped in front of her in the last minute and took the bullet for her. Atem fell back when the bullet hit him. Rachel eyes widened and she put the gun into her purse and tried to escape, but she was stopped by the blue and red flashing lights and the police coming inside to arrest her and Renku who was getting up from the floor. Tea held Atem to her and tried to wake him.

"Atem, can you hear me? Please wake up. Don't leave me, please don't leave me. You promised me that we would be together. Don't break your promise to me, please." she said with tears running down her face. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm and lifted her head to see Atem opening her eyes. She gasped when he started to move but he was groaning in pain.

"Ow, I didn't think that it would hurt." he said. He unbuttoned his shirt to show her that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Tea couldn't believe her eyes and turned to Atem.

"You were wearing protection?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told you that you didn't have to worry about anything, didn't I? I would never just leave you like that." he said smiling to her. Tea still had tears running down her face, but she was smiling back to him. She leaned over to give him a wild, passionate kiss that made his eyes widened in surprise, but he gladly kissed her back with just as much passion knowing that they all of the disasters were finally over.

**Another chapter done, let me know what you think. There will be two more chapters left for this story so I'll will update very soon.**


	13. The Trial

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. The following readers are:**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**yamiviva**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**luckygirl777**

**dancers of the night**

**takerschick**

**kurama83**

**fantasia-49**

**Koragirl**

**Now before I start this chapter, I just want to say that there will NOTbe two chapters left. I had thought up some new ideas so instead, there will be four chapters left, including this one.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade. I just own the story.**

**Chapter 13**

After Atem and Tea broke their kiss to breath for air, Atem brought Tea into his chest to give her an affectionate hug while getting her calmed down from the experience that just went down. He noticed for a second that the authorities came inside and arrested Rachel and Renku taking them outside to where the police cruisers were sitting. He looked back down at Tea when she was moving her head up to look back at him with tears still in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you there, that was the most horrifying thing in my life." she said. Atem's heart was breaking when he saw how afraid Tea was. He lifted his hand to wipe away the new tears that were rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared like that but I also couldn't let you get shot. Are you okay?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"I'm fine, but the next time you decide to take a bullet again, make sure that I be told ahead of time." Atem chuckled and rubbed her cheek gently to soothe her worries.

"Okay, I promise. C'mon, let's get out of here, I don't want to be in this place for one more minute." he said as they both stood up from the floor. Atem kept Tea close to him while walking on outside. The sky had turned dark indicating that it was much later than they thought. On the way, they found Akiyoshi talking to a couple of officers. When he turned around to see them, he excused himself from the police and walked over to them.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're a little ruffled, but we're just fine. How did you find us anyway?" Atem said.

"I had one of my investigators follow you home and make sure that everything was okay. When you got inside, he noticed that you had looked worried when you rushed into the house so he waited a while to see what would happen. He called me when he saw you come back out with Rachel and drive off in your car. While that was going on, I had called the authorities when I got word that you were in an abandoned warehouse. I'm just glad to see that the both of you weren't hurt in this terrible situation." he said.

"Thank-you for your help, I'm relieved that all of this is finally over." said Atem. The three of them turned toward the entrance of the warehouse to see the police bringing out Rachel and a limping Renku. Rachel was screeching at the top of her lungs telling the police to release her before she had them all sued by her father. She lifted her head to see just who she was looking for and gave out a smirk knowing that she and Renku were going to be off the hook.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here. Now you can tell these idiots to let us go." she said as she turned her head to glare at the officer who had a firm grip on her arm. Akiyoshi just stood there with his arms crossed while giving his daughter a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Rachel and Renku had a wide-eyed expression as they heard what Akiyoshi said.

"What do you mean you can't?! You have the power to do to tell anyone what you want them to do. So stop kidding around Daddy and tell them to take these handcuffs off of us!" Rachel screeched.

"It's out of my hands, you two have done nothing but caused problems. You went behind my back and threaten lives in the process. So because of that, you're getting exactly what you deserve." he said. Rachel had a murderous glare and before she could say anything, she was pushed forward by the officers. Renku took a glance at Tea and made sure he left a glare for her to remember in her mind before he was hauled away with his cousin. Tea didn't miss the look Renku gave to her and it made her shiver in fear. Suddenly, she started to feel lightheaded and placed her hand on her forehead as she started to sway and lose her balance. Atem saw this and caught her before she collapsed on the ground.

"Tea, are you okay?" he asked concerned. Tea nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little dizzy from the chloroform." she said. Atem helped her to stand and placed his arm around her to keep her steady.

"Take Tea over to the ambulance truck to get her some oxygen Atem, I have to head on down to the station and find out what's going to happen with Rachel and Renku. As soon as I get some news, I'll give you a call." Akiyoshi said.

"Alright, and thank-you for everything Akiyoshi." Atem said.

"You're welcome, you two take care of yourselves." he said. Akiyoshi walked over to one of the officers leaving Atem and Tea alone. Atem led Tea over to the paramedics so she could get some oxygen. They placed the breathing mask on her face and she took a couple of deep breaths to clear out the chloroform that was still clouding her lungs. She was leaning her head on Atem's shoulder as he was watching her. After a few minutes, the mask was taken off of Tea's face and she was feeling a little better, but she was still showing signs of dizziness. The paramedics told her to get proper rest and to take it easy for a few days. Atem led Tea over to his car and opened the door for her to get inside. Once he was situated in the driver seat, he started the car and drove away from the warehouse leaving behind the bad events that were experienced tonight. It was quiet during the car ride home and when they arrived, the both of them still thinking about everything that went down. Atem opened the door for them to walk inside. Tea went into the kitchen and noticed she left the food she was suppose to be preparing for Atem and herself on the counter. So she took the initiative to put it away since it was too late to cook anything. Atem followed her and saw her putting the food back into the refrigerator. He walked over to place a hand on her shoulder to stop what she was doing. Tea looked up to him after she put the last thing away and she gave out a tired sigh.

"So much for a nice, quiet evening at home." she said. Atem wrapped his arms around her to embrace her.

"I know, I'll make it up to you." Tea pulled out of Atem's arms while lowering her head.

"I'm going to take a shower and then head on to bed." She started to walk upstairs, but was stopped by Atem who took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and she automatically kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. After a minute, they broke apart catching their breath.

"I needed that." Tea whispered. Atem smiled and gave her one more kiss.

"I'll be upstairs in a few, I just have to make sure everything is secured." Tea nodded and slowly walked up the steps. She went into the bathroom and undressed herself. Turning on the shower to the right temperature, she stepped inside and let the water cascade down onto her body. She lathered herself making sure that her body was clean. After washing her hair, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around her as she walked into the bedroom. She put on a black long sleeve shirt with gray lounge pants and got into bed laying her head down on the pillow while she waited for Atem to join her. Tea heard the shower running and knew that he was going to be coming to bed soon. She tried to keep her eyes open while she waited for him, but she was just so tired, that without even knowing it, she closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Atem walked into the room wearing a white shirt and black pajama pants as he dried his wet hair with a towel. When he placed it in the laundry basket, he went over to lay next to Tea and saw that she was already asleep. Gently, without waking her, he placed his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him and drift off to sleep. About an hour of sleeping, Atem was awaken by his phone on the night table and sat up to answer it. He turned next to him to see Tea still asleep and spoke softly so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Atem, it's Akiyoshi, I'm sorry to call so late." _

"No, it's alright. What's going on?"

_"I thought you wanted an update on what was going on with Rachel and Renku. They're both in a holding cell and will be kept here until their trial date."_

"And when will that be?"

_"The trial will be held in about a day and I hired a lawyer to represent you and Tea."_

"Does this mean that Tea will have to testify?"

_"If it means sending the both of them away for a long time, then that's exactly what she has to do." _Atem gave out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll talk to her about what's happening, thanks for letting me know Akiyoshi."

_"Anytime, I will see you and Tea at the trial."_

"Okay, goodbye." Atem said as he hung up the phone. He placed it back on the night table and laid back down on is pillow not realizing that Tea was awake next to him and was listening to the one way conversation he had with Akiyoshi. She felt Atem wrap his arm around her waist again as he snuggled closer to her, but he realized the her breathing wasn't even and saw that she was awake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked. Tea shook her head and turned around to face him.

"No, I was already awake from the phone." Atem blinked a few times before he sat up to lean on his elbow and look down to her while moving a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"So, I'm guessing you heard me talking then." he said. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"You know, it's okay if you don't want to testify. It's up to you whether you decide to or not."

"You know I have to do this and you're right I don't want to testify because I don't want to face them, but if it means putting them in prison, then I will do whatever it takes to make sure they get what they deserve." she said. Atem leaned down and kissed Tea on her forehead before laying his head back down on the pillow next to her. For a few minutes it was just silence as Atem slid his thumb over her cheek a couple of times while staring at her. Tea had her eyes closed enjoying the way he caressed her face.

"You're very brave, you know that?" Tea opened her eyes when Atem broke the silence and gave out a sigh.

"No, I'm not. I'm anything, but brave." she said.

"Yes you are, you know not many people in your position would willing to testify and put away two criminals. If you need a little support, you know I'll be right next to you." he said as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would say that." Atem smiled and kissed her before they both closed their eyes and let sleep take the both of them over.

It was about a day later and the trial was set in motion for Rachel and Renku. They were sitting on the left side of the courtroom with their defense attorney and in the right side was the prosecutor talking with Akiyoshi, Tea and Atem about the testimony that Tea will be making to put Rachel and Renku behind bars. It was ten minutes later when the bailiff came in and announced that the judge was entering the courtroom.

"All rise." he said. Everyone inside stood up from their seats as the judge entered and took his seat.

"Please be seated." he said as he opened the case folder and read inside.

"The case regards Rachel Ookami and Renku Ookami, both charged with attempted murder, breaking/entering, and kidnapping. Councilors please start." the judge said waiting for them to speak. The defense attorney representing Rachel and Renku stood up first.

"My clients, Rachel and Renku are your average, everyday people. They make mistakes, which everyone in this courtroom makes also and they want to be with that special significant other just like anyone else in this room. They're charged with ridicule accusations, but the most is attempted murder. I ask you, do these two look like someone who would hurt a human being? There is no proof of them being caught doing any criminal acts in the three months. Should they be punished for a crime that wasn't even made by them? You decide, thank-you." he finished and sat down next to Rachel. She and Renku were showing a triumphant smirk on their faces thinking they had the case in the bag, but they forget that the prosecutor had to speak next. She stood up from her seat and stood in front of the courtroom with her arms behind her back.

"Rachel and Renku are indeed everyday people, true, but does and average, everyday person go around and purposely try and kill an innocent human being? They are being charged for attempted murder for one reason and one reason only. Three months ago, a tragic explosion took place which almost cost a woman's life and the bomb was planted by none other than the two people who are being accused today. Why you may ask? All because of jealousy and obsession to have power. Two nights ago, they were seen again, only this time they broke into a man's house and kidnapped the same woman who was almost killed in the bombing. If they are freed from this courtroom today, who's to say that they won't do the same thing again to another person? Renku and Rachel should be punished for the crimes they have committed. Thank-you. " She looked over to Tea who had her head bowed down and Atem was doing his best to comfort her by placing his arm around her and holding onto her hand as she took her seat again. The judge was writing his notes down and looked up after he was finished.

"Does the prosecutor have a witness?" he asked.

"Yes Your Honor, I would like to call Tea Gardner to the stand." she said. Tea looked at Atem next to her and he gave her a smile telling her that it would be alright. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the stand. The bailiff came in front of her and did the usual procedure whenever a witness is called to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" he asked. Tea nodded and responded.

"I do." she said as she sat down in her seat. The prosecutor that was representing her came over to her.

"Ms. Gardner, are you familiar with Rachel and Renku?"

"Yes, I was in a relationship with Renku for about six months. I didn't meet Rachel until two days after I met my boyfriend Atem."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what made you break up with Renku now?" The defense attorney interrupted.

"Objection Your Honor, what does this have to do with the case?" he asked.

"Sustained, I would like to hear Ms. Gardner's reason." said the judge. When the courtroom was quiet, Tea continued.

"I broke up with Renku because I found him cheating on me when I arrived home early from work for our anniversary. Not only that, he was seeing the same woman throughout our entire relationship." The prosecutor nodded as she walked around a little.

"And where were you working at the time?"

"I was a waitress at a small cafe called the Shining Star."

"What about Rachel?"

"When I first met her, she claimed that she was Atem's fiancee and tried everything she could to try and get me out of the way."

"Tell me about the day of the explosion. It was taken place at the same cafe that you worked in, correct?"

"Yes, I was cleaning a few tables before I got ready to leave. As I was finishing up, I went to get my things and meet my friends outside so I could lock up for the night. Just when I was about to leave, I saw two figures standing out in front of the window like they were waiting for something and right when I found out who they were, the doorway to the kitchen exploded and everything went dark after that. I was hospitalized for about two weeks and during that time, I couldn't remember certain parts of the explosion like who I saw that night, but I would have flashes come to me."

"Were you able to remember who caused the explosion?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes, I was." Tea said.

"Could you point out the ones responsible for this?" Tea was quiet for a few seconds and she looked over to Rachel and Renku who were showing nothing but murderous glares to her. She slowly lifted her hand and pointed to the both of them. The prosecutor nodded her head.

"No further questions Your Honor." she said as she walked back over to sit down. Next, the defense attorney stood up and walked over to question Tea.

"Ms. Gardner, you said you had no memory of what happened the night of the explosion. So how can you be sure that it was my clients you saw?" he asked.

"I know it was them I saw that night. The flashes I was having were becoming more frequent as I was getting stronger." she said not liking where he was going with this.

"Oh, you were having 'flashes'. Are you sure you weren't just jealous and were tried to get revenge on my clients?" he asked with a smirk. The prosecutor stood up form her seat in anger.

"Objection Your Honor, he's pressuring answers out of the witness that have nothing to do with this case." she said.

"Overruled, councilor please get to the point or I will be forced to have you seated." said the judge. Tea looked up at the judge.

"No Your Honor, I don't mind answering his question. First of all, ever since I have been with my boyfriend, Rachel and Renku have done nothing but caused trouble for me and Atem. There was nothing for me to be jealous over because my relationship with Atem at first was on a friendship level. As it grew, they felt more determined than ever to try and break us apart. Renku had even hired some guys to hurt Atem so he would have an opportunity to come after me. Rachel bribed me with ten thousand dollars to make me stop seeing Atem which I automatically refused. So if anyone is jealous in this situation, check with your clients first before you accuse someone else of such a thing." Tea said as she glared at him. The defense attorney was quiet for a few minutes as he slowly turned around to go back to his seat.

"No further questions." he said as he sat back down next to Rachel. The judge turned to Tea and nodded his head.

"Thank-you Ms. Gardner, you may step down now. I will be back in fifteen minutes with my decision." he said as he stood up and went behind the door near his seat. Tea came down from the stand and went over to Atem who was waiting for her. She hugged his waist tightly while he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. She let out a shaky sigh as she looked up at Atem who gave her a warm smile.

"You did an amazing job, there's no doubt in my mind that the judge will grant them freedom." he said. The prosecutor and Akiyoshi came over to them.

"Excellent testimony Tea, I know we have this in the bag." she said.

"So all we have to do is wait." said Akiyoshi.

"Yes, that's all we can do now." said the prosecutor. Over on the other side of the courtroom, Rachel and Renku were having worried expressions, but they were both glaring at their defense attorney.

"What kind of a lawyer are you anyway? You were suppose to be defending us and you made us look like fools. If we go to prison because of your stupidity, I'll make sure you never work in this town again." said Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I did the best I could on my part. We just have to wait for the judge to make a decision, there were some parts I made that might clear your names." As he finished talking, Akiyoshi walked over to the both of them with a disappointed look for both Rachel and Renku. Rachel saw her father and sighed a breath of relief thinking that he was going to work his magic and get them both freed.

"Daddy, you came. Thank goodness you're here, now you can tell these fools who you are and demand them to let us go." she said as she started to rise up from her seat thinking she was about to leave. Unfortunately for her and Renku, Akiyoshi shook his head.

"No Rachel, not this time. You know, I was hoping that you and your cousin would try and have a change of heart and confess to what you did. Maybe if you did that, you would only have less time to spend in prison, but you didn't even have enough compassion as to what you were putting Atem and Tea through. I think time in prison will do you both some justice." he said. Rachel and Renku glared at him.

"That's if we're convicted old man, I can't believe you would betray us like that." said Renku. Akiyoshi had a glare of his own that made the both of them shiver slightly in fear.

"You want to talk about betrayal? Let's talk about the two of you who did so many crimes behind my back just because things aren't going your way. The judge will be out in a few minutes so I suggest you both get ready for your new home." he said as he walked back over to his seat next to Atem and Tea. Finally after what seemed like forever, the judge came back out with his ruling. He sat down in his seat and face everyone in the courtroom.

"After reviewing everything, I have made my decision. Rachel Ookami and Renku Ookami, please rise." The both of them rose up from their seats waiting for him to speak.

"Rachel and Renku, I have no reason in my mind at all that the decision I made is wrong. You both have committed crimes that have almost cost lives in the process. I sentenced you both to 40 years to life in prison. Case dismissed." he said as he lifted his mallet and banged it down to confirm the sentence. Two officers came from their positions against the wall and handcuffed Rachel and Renku to take them away. They shot a glare to Atem and Tea who were watching them as they left. Once they were gone, Atem and Tea hugged each other happy to know that all of this was finally over forever. Standing up from their seats, they turned to Akiyoshi who was watching his daughter and nephew disappear through the door on their way to prison.

"Are you alright Akiyoshi?" asked Atem. He nodded and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Yes I will be. Maybe it'll be a while before they speak to me again, but it's for the best. They need to pay for the crimes they committed." he said.

"Thank-you for your support Mr. Ookami. None of this would have been possible without you." said Tea.

"You are very welcome young lady. I have to get ready for a meeting soon so I'll see you both another time." he said.

"Okay, we have to go also. You take care Akiyoshi." Atem said as he and Tea walked out of the courtroom. They got inside the car and drove back on home. Sighing a breath of relief after the thirty minute drive, they got out and went inside the house to stay inside for the rest of the day. After they changed out of their dress clothes and showered, they were laying down on their bed just staring out the balcony door at the afternoon sun that was going down. Neither one of them said a word as they were still getting used to the fact that now they can live together without having to worry about looking over their shoulder for any sign of trouble. Atem was running his fingers through Tea's hair while she gave out a blissful sigh. Without realizing it, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with no nightmares, just a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep that she had wanted for a long time. A few hours later, she woke up and saw the room dark indicating that it was night time. She turned over on her side and noticed that Atem wasn't laying beside her so she got up from the bed and went to go look for him. As she was walking, she heard a soft strum of music and looked into the reading room to see Atem playing a guitar. Because he was so into his practicing, he didn't notice her coming inside and sitting next to him until he felt movement of the sofa. He turned his head and smiled when he Tea was watching him play.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that, I didn't know you play guitar. You're really good." she said amazed at his talent. Atem gave out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I started to play a year ago. It's just something to do in my spare time." he said as he played a couple more strings. Tea leaned her head in his shoulder while he was playing.

"Can you play me something?" she asked in a sweet voice and giving him a puppy dog pout. Atem turned to her with a smile.

"Now how can I say no to that face? I was working on this song a few weeks ago, but might not be as good as it should be yet."

"That's okay, I still want to hear it." she said.

"Okay." Atem took a deep breath and started strumming the first notes as he begun to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Tea smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to Atem's wonderful voice.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
__But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe in me  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Atem finished the song while ending the final notes on his guitar and turned to Tea to see what she thought about it. He got his answer when she brought him close to her and kissed him passionately which made him almost drop his guitar, but that was the last thing on his mind as he gave her as much passion to the kiss as she did. After a few minutes, they broke apart breathing very heavily.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" he asked. Tea giggled and nodded.

"I loved it, that song was beautiful." Atem placed his guitar against the sofa as he brought Tea closer to him and intertwined his hand with hers. There was nothing but a peaceful silence as they listened to the sounds of the night. Tea broke the comfortable silence.

"You know, when I was up on the stand today, my heart was beating so fast. I didn't know what to expect, it was like I was waiting for the unexpected like someone was going to pull a gun out or an unknown person would come in the courtroom and say that Rachel and Renku were innocent. I'm glad their gone though, I really am glad. I didn't want to keep living my life in fear of them coming and ruining what we have." she said.

"That is one thing you never have to worry about. Nothing is going to come between us and ruin what we have, okay? Rachel and Renku got what they deserve and we never have to worry about them coming into our lives again." he said. Tea smiled and nodded her head agreeing with him. Atem stood up from the sofa while pulling her up with him and walking them into the bedroom. Pulling the blankets down, they got inside and covered their bodies with the blanket. Atem brought Tea over onto his chest and gave her a kiss on her forehead as they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day consisted of Atem waking up and getting himself ready for his day of work at the company. As usual, he would give Tea a nice long kiss before he set out, but today was much more different than any other day. There was one stop he had to make before he went to work and he had to be alone in order for him to do it. So when he reached his destination, he got out of his car and went inside the store to find that special thing he was looking for. He searched and searched until he found the perfect one. After he paid for it, he placed it inside the bag and walked back out to his car to drive to the company.

It was around eight in the evening and Tea was waiting for Atem to come home. He told her to dress in something beautiful and not to do anything for dinner tonight because he had already planned it for them so here she sits on the sofa while she waits for him to come through the door. She was wearing a dark blue blouse with a black skirt that flowed down to her knees. Just then, the phone rang and she walked over to it to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey beautiful." _It was Atem on the other line.

"Hey, where are you? Are you on your way home?" she asked.

_"Actually, I'm waiting for you. I sent Bailey over to the house to pick you up."_

"What, why?"

_"Don't worry, you'll see. I'll be waiting for you."_ Just when she was about to answer back, there was a knock at the door and guessed that it was Bailey.

"Well I guess I'm on my way then. Bailey just showed up." she said.

_"Perfect, I'll see you in a few minutes."_ Tea hung up the phone and went to open the door. Bailey greeted her with a smile and tipped his hat to her.

"Hello Ms. Tea, I'm here to escort you to Mr. Mutou. He has a special evening planned for the both of you." he said. Tea took her jacket from the coat rack and followed Bailey out to the limo. He opened the door for her and she got inside as she waited for him to get in the driver side and drive to where Atem was located. After about ten minutes of driving, he finally arrived to a familiar place she been to before. Before she was able to step out the limo, she was handed a blindfold from Bailey.

"I was ordered by Mr. Mutou to have you blindfolded as we walk to where he is now, he says he wants to surprise you." he said. Tea then covered her eyes with the blindfold and she waited a moment before her hand was taken. She was walking for a minute until she heard what sounded like water and she felt like her heart was going to burst from excitement. Her hand was freed and the blindfold was taken off her eyes. When she opened them, she was greeted by a beautiful sight. She arrived at the same lake where she ran to the night Atem found her after she left his house. There was a candle light dinner for two and as you look out to the sparkling water, there were fireflies flying around the lake making it look mystical.

"Do you like it?" a voice whispered. Tea gasped and turned around to see Atem behind her. She smiled and nodded her head to him.

"Yes, it's absolutely beautiful. I wasn't expecting all of this." she said. Atem chuckled.

"Well then let's sit down and enjoy, shall we?" he said as he led her over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her to sit and he went around and took his own seat. He stared at her lovingly while giving her the same smile she fell in love with.

"You look so lovely tonight." he said. Tea blushed and smiled back.

"Thank-you." They looked down at the delicious dinner they were having and started to enjoy every bit of it. There were times during the dinner where they would feed each other and they talked about how their day was. After they were finished with the dinner, Atem stood up from the table and brought Tea to stand up with him. He led her over by the lake and stood in front of her.

"So is this why you brought me out here? Because I have to say this is the most romantic night of my life." she said.

"Well, yes and no. I brought you here to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Atem took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly before taking both of Tea's hands into his own.

"Tea, since I've met you, my life has been full of so much happiness. I knew that the moment I first laid eyes on you, that I would fall in love with you and you granted one my greatest wishes by loving me back. I want to go with you all the way so I am hoping that you will grant another wish of mine." He got down on one knee which made Tea's eyes widened and he reached into his pocket to pull out a little velvet black case. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver diamond engagement ring with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Tea?" he asked hoping for her answer to be the one he wants to hear from her. Tea had tears running down her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth not believing what was happening. She wiped her tears away and smiled as she gave her his answer.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." she said. Atem took the ring out and placed it on her finger. He stood up and gave her the most passionate kiss they ever had while picking her up by her waist and spinning her around just to show how happy she made him. He placed her back down as they broke the kiss catching their breath. Tea had her hands resting on his chest while Atem still had his arms around her waist.

"I love you Atem." she whispered to him. Atem placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too and we're going to have a wonderful life together, just you and me." he whispered back.

"I can't wait." she said as they pressed their lips together kissing each other under the bright moonlight while the fireflies flew around them as if they were celebrating the start of Atem and Tea's new life together.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Tell what you think about this chapter in your reviews and I'll update more very soon. Oh and let me know if you guys would like me to write a lemon in the next chapter too.**


	14. The Wedding

**Hey there readers, I'm glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter. I would like to thank the following:**

**luckygirl777**

**atem15**

**dancers of the night**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**fantasia-49**

**takerschick**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

**I also received an anonymous reviewer and I just want to say thank-you and I appreciate your nice comments.**

**Special thanks to Takashi Kusinagi who gave me the song choice for this chapter.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Believe Again" by Deltra Goodrem.**

**WARNING: This chapter has a LEMON in it. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT read if you are not comfortable with it.  
**

**Chapter 14**

Two months has passed since Atem asked Tea to marry him and ever since the news was announced to their friends, there was a little gathering at Atem's house as they congratulated the happy couple. So many tragic events have happened in the last few months and it was nice to have something good to look forward to. Now that Rachel and Renku have gone to prison, Atem and Tea can now concentrate on their lives together without having to look over their shoulders for any signs of trouble. Only two days were left until they were married and there was still many things to take care of. The press have been wanting an invite to the wedding, but Atem wouldn't let that happen because he and Tea just wanted a small wedding that consisted of family and close friends. Atem didn't want all of those flashing cameras and annoying reporters asking him questions to bother him while he was pledging his love to Tea on their wedding day. It was around twelve in the afternoon and Tea was sitting on the living room sofa checking off everything on her list making sure tasks were taken care of. She and Atem decided to have their wedding in the spacious garden outside the mansion. Atem came inside to sit next to her after he finished talking to the caterers regarding the food they will be serving at the reception. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned over to kiss her fully on her lips which made Tea set down her list and give her full attention to her husband-to-be. Since they have been planning their wedding, they hardly haven't been spending as much alone time that they wanted because someone would interrupt them with something that had to do with the wedding. Atem slowly pulled his lips away from hers and gave her a smile. When Tea was about to speak, Atem placed his finger on her lips for a moment.

"Listen, do you hear that?" he asked. Tea gave him a confused look and strained her ears to hear the sound, but there wasn't anything to hear. She looked up to him and shook her head.

"No, I don't hear anything." Atem gave out a cheeky grin and nodded.

"Exactly, peace and quiet, just the way I like it." he whispered. Tea giggled as she caught on to what he was talking about.

"You're right, with so much going on with the wedding, I guess there hasn't been any real time for just the two of us. Would you like me to make up for that?" she asked as she glided her finger down his chest.

"Mmm, please do." With that he leaned down and gave her another full blown kiss while lifting her up slightly so she was on his lap straddling him. Tea slid her hands up his chest until they stopped on his shoulders rubbing them slowly and bringing out a moan from him. Atem hands started moving up from Tea's hips traveling under her shirt felling her soft back and bringing her even more closer to him. They both moaned in unison as they opened the lips slightly and bringing their tongues out to play. Atem was about to pick Tea up and carry her upstairs to their bedroom to continue...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

...but as he did, someone was knocking on the door very loudly which made Atem and Tea stop what they were doing to see who it was. Atem gently placed Tea on the sofa and gave out a frustrated groan as he walked over to the door and answered it. He opened and found Katie standing on the other side with a checklist of her own and walked inside giving him a quick hello.

"Hey there Boss, can't talk now, got a million things to check out before the wedding." she said as she walked into the living room where Tea was leaving Atem holding the door open.

"No, please don't mind me. C'mon in if you like, you weren't interrupting anything important." he said sarcastically as he shut the door and followed her into the living room to sit next to Tea. Katie remained standing as she went through her list.

"Okay you two, as your wedding planner, I have to make sure everything is set." she said. Atem shook his head.

"Katie, I don't think that will be necessary, all the last minute tasks have already been taken care of." Katie raised her eyebrow at him while placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh really, then let's check anyway, shall we? Flowers?"

"Done." said Atem.

"Chairs?"

"Done."

"The catering?"

"Done, it'll be here in two days."

"Tables?"

"Done."

"Aisle runner? You guys are still having the wedding out in the garden right?"

"Done, and yes we still are."

"The wedding arch?"**(A/N If anyone doesn't know what that is, it's where the bride and groom stand under while saying their vows to each other. Usually used for small weddings.)**

"Done."

"Candles?"

"Done."

"Table cloths, silverware, glasses?"

"Done, done and done."

"Did you hire a minister to marry you guys?"

"Yes, Tea and I talked to him a week ago."

"Alright, the photographer?"

"Done."

"OKay then, looks like that's all there is to do. The only thing left is to decorate the garden which we will discuss about later when all of the decorations get here and to take Tea to pick up our dresses so c'mon girlfriend, we have to be there right now." Katie said as she looked down at her watch. She went over and grabbed Tea's hand and was on her way to walk out the door with Atem following them both. Katie turned around to Atem before she stepped outside.

"Now Boss, Koji, Yugi, Joey and Tristan will be here in half an hour to take you to pick up your tuxes. Oh, there's so much to do in so little time, but this is so much fun. Tea, I'll meet you outside in the car, kay?" Tea smiled nodded as Katie ran out to the car. She turned back to Atem who was shaking his head and wrapped his arms around Tea's waist.

"I think someone had way too much coffee this morning." he said. Tea giggled and gently hit his chest.

"She means well, I better go now before she gets too impatient." Atem leaned down to give her one more kiss and just when he about to intensify it, the sound of the car horn beeping made them turned to see Katie waving her arms telling them to hurry up. Atem moved strands of Tea's hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later, try not to let her tire you out from so much shopping." Tea smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other another quick kiss before Tea went out to Katie's car with Atem watching them as they drove out to their destination. Atem closed the door and went into the living room again to make a few last minute phone calls before the guys arrived. After about thirty minutes passed, Atem heard knocking on the door and opened it to reveal Koji, Tristan, Joey and Yugi all grinning at him.

"Hey, how's the lucky groom?" asked Joey. Atem chuckled.

"Great, just making sure everything is order before we left." he said.

"Well if you're ready, we can go and get the tuxes now." said Yugi.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket, oh yeah Koji, is you wife drinking any extra amounts of coffee lately? She was very hyper this morning when she came to pick up Tea." Atem said as he put on his black jacket. Koji sighed and shook his head while having a smile on his face.

"No, this is just how she gets whenever weddings are involved, but this is only the tip of the iceberg. You should have seen her on my wedding day, she was much more fidgety and hyper then." The guys all laughed while they were walking out to Koji's car. They all got inside and were on their way to the tux store.

Tea was facing the mirror in the bridal store and looking at her reflection of herself in a beautiful designer wedding dress. It was a long, sleevleess silk white dress that flowed freely whenever she moved around. There were also beautiful glittery jewels on the chest area and the waist area. She remembered how hard it was to find that special dress. Some she found were too revealing, some were too puffy which she hated, some were too frilly and some were just not her style. Finally after searching for so long, she found the perfect dress of her dreams. Now just looking at herself, she wondered if it was really the right one. Katie came over to Tea while she waited for her dress and Alicia's flower girl dress. She noticed that Tea was looking a little frantic and went over to her to see what was wrong. She stood behind her and smiled seeing how beautiful she looked in her dress.

"Hey, you look troubled, is something wrong with the dress?" she asked. Tea shook her head while keeping her gaze at the mirror.

"No, it's beautiful, but do you think that Atem will like it? I mean, it's not too plain, is it? Do you think I should find something a little more fancier? I know there's not much time left, but we can search again to find another one." She was about to turn and look for another dress when Katie placed her hands on Tea's shoulders to stop her.

"Tea, calm down, Atem is getting married to you, not your dress. He'll think you're beautiful no matter what you wear. Trust me, you're going to take his breath away when he sees you in this. It's absolutely stunning on you." Katie said as they faced the mirror again. For a minute, Tea just stood there watching herself until a small smile appeared on her face.

"You're right, I'm being silly. I guess I'm just getting so nervous that's all." she said. Katie giggled.

"You're just having pre-wedding jitters, it's perfectly normal. All you have to do is remember just how much you love him and how happy you two are going to be together. When you reach the altar, all of those worries will wash away. Believe me, I was the same way when I was getting married to Koji, but when I walked down the aisle and said my vows to him, nothing else mattered to me. You're going to be the same way with Atem." she said. Tea smile grew and she did a little twirl as her dress flew open from the bottom like a majestic angel flying in the wind. She turned back to Katie who was watching her with a giddy smile.

"You know, I suddenly can't wait now. It's going to be the best day of my life marrying the man I love." Katie clapped her hands together.

"That's the spirit, c'mon let's go and get you changed so we can pay for it along with mine and Alicia's dress. After that, we have to go shoe shopping to show you my appreciation for making me your Maid-of-Honor." she said in a excited voice that made Tea laugh at her cheerfulness. After Tea came out in her regular clothes, she and Katie walked over to the check-out counter to pay for their dresses. When they were finished, they walked out and shopped some more.

Several hours went by when Atem was dropped off after picking up his tuxedo with the guys. He opened the door and went inside the living room to see that Tea wasn't home yet. As he waited for her, he sat down on the sofa to rest himself from long, exhausting day of running around from place to place making sure everything was set for when the wedding. He decided to take his tux upstairs and place it in his side of the closet hiding it in the far right so Tea wouldn't be able to see it. When he came out, he passed by his night stand and stopped when he spotted a certain picture sitting on it. He sat down on the bed and picked it up to look at it. The picture was of him and Tea on their first date at the ice rink. Atem was standing behind her embracing her shoulders while she leaned into his chest and placing her hands on his arms. He smiled as he remembered the day so clearly. He taught her how to ice skate, they shared their first dance together and at the end of the date, they shared their first kiss. Atem put the picture gently back on the night stand and stood up from the bed to walk downstairs. He went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink when he heard the door open. Atem walked out and saw Tea coming inside with her dress covered and a bag in her hand which he guessed were her shoes. She looked up and smiled as he walked over to greet her. Atem gave her a kiss and embraced her in a loving hug.

"Did you get everything you needed?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to put my stuff upstairs, I'll be right back." She went up the steps into the bedroom to put her dress in her side of the closet on the far left. After she closed it, she walked back down to find Atem sitting on the sofa. He didn't hear her come back down and it gave her a chance to quietly stare at him as she thought about how she and Atem will be married in no less than a day now. She let out a smile and walked over to sit next to him and lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer. After about five minutes of silence, Tea realized one thing they forgot to do and picked up her head to face Atem.

"Hey, there's one thing we still have to do." she said. Atem blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out what it was that they forgot, but as hard as he tried to there just wasn't anything that could possibly come to mind. So he looked down to her to find out.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We forgot to pick our wedding song." she said as she smiled to him. Atem gave out a light chuckle and placed a hand over his eyes.

"I can't believe we forgot to do that, okay let's do that now." He and Tea stood up and opened the cabinet where all of the CDs were. For an hour, they were listening to different tracks. Some were good and some wasn't the right selections. They made a list for the ones that they chose until it was narrowed down to two. Both of the songs were played and the one they chosen was the perfect one for their wedding song. So finally after a long two hours, they put all of the CDs away when they were finished with the task and traveled upstairs to turn in for the night realizing how late it was. As they laid down, Atem picked up her left hand that still held the engagement ring and gave it a light kiss. Tea smiled as he placed his arm around her waist to bring her closer and they both let out a blissful sigh finally resting from all of the last minute tasks they handled.

"It won't be long now unitl we're finally married. Are you excited?" Atem whispered to her.

"I am actually, just thinking about becoming your wife soon makes me very excited." she whispered back. Atem nuzzled her neck enjoying her sweet scent.

"It's finally happening and there's nothing or no one standing in our way trying to stop it." With that said, he gently kissed her lips and they both closed their eyes with thoughts of their wedding still existing in their minds.

It was now the day that everyone was waiting for, the day of Atem and Tea's wedding. All morning and all afternoon it was nothing but decorating and everyone running around making sure everything was in place. The garden was decorated beautifully with the chairs set, the aisle runner running from the house all the way up the front of the garden. The tables was decorated with the food and the silverware all surrounding the beautifully decorated wedding cake. After long hours of preparing, it was now six in the evening and Tea was standing in front of the mirror all dressed in her white wedding dress. It was almost that time for her to go down and marry Atem. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and turned to see Akiyoshi coming inside. Atem and Tea thought it would be nice if he was invited to the wedding too.

"Hello Tea, my you look very beautiful." he said as he walked over to her. Tea smiled as she turned to him.

"Thank-you, is it time for me to come down?" she asked.

"In a few minutes it will be. I just came up here to say something to you." Tea gave him a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Akiyoshi shook his head while smiling.

"No not at all, I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For what my daughter and nephew have put you and Atem through. If I had paid more attention to Rachel, I would have been able to stop all of the schemes she was planning. I didn't know that you and Renku were together before and I would have been able to warn you about him if I had been around him more. It would have saved you from alot of heartache." he said to her.

"It's not your fault Akiyoshi, you couldn't have known. I'm guessing that they know about the wedding, right?" Akiyoshi nodded slowly.

"Yes, they do and I have to tell you they're not very happy about it. Rachel was so angry that she had a nervous breakdown so they had to strap her in a straight jacket and give her a sedative. I don't know how Renku is taking it since he hasn't said a word ever since he found out. He just sits in his cell staring at the wall."

"I'm sorry, this must be very devastating to you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about my dear, like I said before, this is what they deserve. Yes, their my family, but it doesn't excuse the fact that what they did was wrong."

"Well thank-you for being on mine and Atem's side even though you could have sided with them instead."

"Family or not, I only take sides with what I believe is right, but enough about that you're about to be married in a few. Where's your family? I'm sure that they would want to be here with you now before you went downstairs." he asked. Tea had a sad look and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Actually, my parents are no longer. I guess if they were here, my mom would be helping me with my dress and my dad would be walking me down the aisle."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Tea turned back to Akiyoshi with a smile.

"It's alright, you didn't know. If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." she said.

"Anything for the bride." he said in a cheerful voice.

"Well, I know I'm not your daughter or anything, but I was wondering if you could maybe walk me down the aisle." she said in a timid voice. Akiyoshi chuckled.

"It would be an honor to escort you my dear." he said. The both of them turned to the door when Katie came inside with a big warm smile.

"Tea, it's time. Are you ready?" Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Akiyoshi walked over and gave her his arm for her to take and all three of them walked down to the garden to take their places.

Atem was waiting outside at the altar with his best man Yugi standing next to him as he patiently waited for Tea to come out. Joey and Tristan were in their seats waiting for the wedding to start also. Yugi turned to Atem as he waited along side him.

"Nervous?" he asked. Atem chuckled and turned to look at Yugi.

"Not at all, I haven't seen her all day and I'm am just as eager as ever to marry her now." Yugi gave out a light chuckle himself.

"Well you won't have to wait anymore, looks like we're about to start." he said as the minister came out. Koji was at the piano and started playing a lovely piece as he watched his daughter coming out in her pretty little pink flower girl dress throwing flower petals into the air. Next to come out was Katie wearing a lovely pink strapless dress with a silk sash across her neck. As she reached the bride's side of the altar, everyone's attention turned to the door as they waited for Tea to come out. As Tea was waiting for her turn to go out, she let out a shaky breath. Akiyoshi turned to her as he heard her sigh.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just my stomach's doing flip-flops right now." she said. Akiyoshi chuckled.

"You're just feeling nervous, it's perfectly normal. Just know that once you reach the altar, you won't feel any doubts at all." he said. Tea smiled as she started feeling a little better since he said that.

"Okay, let's go." Akiyoshi nodded and they both stepped out the door as Koji was still playing the beautiful melody on the piano. Atem looked up and was amazed at just how lovely she looked. To him, she was like a beautiful, majestic angel. When Tea reached Atem, Akiyoshi put Tea's hand into Atem's and they both stood facing each other. Amethyst and blue eyes locked as Atem and Tea stared at each other with so much love than ever. There were no signs nervousness, no thoughts of backing out, no doubts and any feelings of queasiness magically disappeared. All that mattered was the two of them standing together along with their families and friends as they witnessed the blessing of two people becoming one. After the minister said his few words to everyone, Atem and Tea were now ready to say their vows.

"Tea, you know before I met you, I never had anything to look forward to in life. I was always into my work and I kept being treated like I was some kind of trophy for anyone who talked to the 'Famous Atem Mutou'. It almost made me turn into a bitter person, but when Katie gave me advice that I needed to find my princess, I thought she was crazy at first. I went along and took it anyway figuring I needed a change in my life even if it was just a small one and when I first laid eyes on you that night, my heart just melted from the sight of you. I knew that once I got to know you more that I would fall so deeply in love with you. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I will do everything in my power to bring that beautiful smile back on your face. When you're hurt, I feel your pain. We are already connected spiritually, now we're being connected in front of our friends and family as we say our 'I do's' to each other. I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are my love, my life, my best friend and soon my wife." he finished his vows while having that special smile for her on his face. Tea had tears running down her face as she heard Atem's beautiful words to her. It was now her turn to make her vows.

"Atem, no words can describe how much I feel about you. I never thought in my life that I would standing here tonight with the man of my dreams. My heart was broken before and I swore to myself that I would never ever fall in love with anyone else again. When you came into my life, you changed all of that. I felt just like those fairy tale princesses that I always read about in my books. You helped me pick up the pieces of my heart and put it back together. I have to be honest with you, at first I was so nervous about the thought of getting married, but seeing you right now and standing in front of you, my mind is so clear now. This is what I want, this is what my heart is telling me. You always know how to make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I'm upset about something. To me, you're my prince charming. I love you and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you." she finished her vows while giving Atem a smile of her own. Tea's words hit Atem hard as he let out a few tears too. The minister smiled at the both of them as he began to speak.

"If there is anyone here who does not think these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said. Everyone was quiet not saying anything. Katie spoke up from her place behind Tea.

"Hear that, that's the sound of everyone not objecting to this wedding." Everyone laughed at her comment and continued with the ceremony.

"Atem, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Atem smiled at Tea while giving his answer.

"I do." he said. The minister then turned to Tea.

"Tea, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Tea smiled back to Atem while giving her answer.

"I do." she said. The minister turned his gaze toward Katie and Yugi.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. Yugi reached inside his pocket to take out Tea's ring to give to Atem and Katie held out her hand to Tea as she gave Atem's ring to her. He turned to look at Atem.

"Atem, place the ring on Tea's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'" Atem lifted Tea's left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said while gazing into her eyes. The minister then turned to Tea.

"Now Tea, you place the ring on Atem's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'". Tea lifted Atem's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said while having tears in her eyes.

"Atem and Tea have now promised themselves to each other by saying their vows and exchanged the rings. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Atem automatically placed his lips against Tea's and twirled her around as everyone cheered for the newlywed couple. They all walked inside the house and celebrated by raising their glasses and giving a quick toast. Two hours went by and it was now time for the first dance of the bride and groom. Joey placed in the CD that Atem gave to him and waited for the song to play. Atem held Tea close to him as the song started to come through the speaker.

_Have you ever stared into the rain  
Thought the clouds would never disappear  
Have you ever screamed out into the dark  
Thinking no one else could hear_

_I was leaving footprints tainted by my past  
On this winding road to you_

_I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again_

As the song was playing, Tea listened to the words feeling the same way and knew that she and Atem picked the right one for their wedding song. Atem brought her more closer to him and placed his forehead against hers as they swayed to the music. While they were dancing, the others were watching as they all had smiles on their faces...well except for Joey and Tristan who were both crying.

_Have you ever spun out of control  
Like you never saw the road ahead  
Have you ever just kept looking back  
Ever close to the edge_

_I was praying for the light I see in your eyes  
I had all but given up_

_I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again_

_I believe the impossible is possible to overcome  
I believe in miracles  
Born from love in everyone_

_I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again_

The song ended making Atem and Tea stop dancing, but they still held each other. Everyone came over to them and crowed around while giving the happy couple more congratulations. It was around ten at night and everyone was preparing to leave. One by one, they said goodbye to Atem and Tea and told them to enjoy themselves. The house was quiet when they all left. Atem turned to Tea next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her hands on his chest.

"Tired?" he asked. Tea smiled nodded.

"Yeah, a little. With planning the wedding for so long, it's nice to finally have some peace now." she said. Atem brought one of his hands to gently rub her face.

"I hope you're not _too_ tired." he said as he kissed her lips. Tea giggled and shook her head.

"No, not for you."

"Good because I have something very special planned for us tonight, but I need you to go upstairs and change first before we go." he said. Tea was a little confused from Atem's little plan.

"Go where?" she asked.

"You'll see, just go and change into the clothes laid out upstairs." Tea gave him a look as she went upstairs. Atem smiled as he stayed at his place at the step until Tea was all the way up. He then went into one of the rooms and changed out of his clothes. Tea looked in the bedroom and found her clothes laid out on the bed. She found a long black beach skirt that had a split on the side that reached up to her thigh and a dark red bikini top and bottom. She took of her dress and put on the provided clothes while having a confused look on her face. To cover up her bare shoulders, she found a black hoody that hugged her curves laying on the bed as well. She also found black flip flops and went downstairs to meet back with Atem again, but once she reached the bottom, she couldn't find her husband anywhere. Suddenly, he walked back into the living room wearing different clothes as well. He had on a gray sleeveless top with black cargo shorts that reached passed his knees. Tea walked over to him while keeping her arms folded.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked playfully. Atem chuckled and led her to the door to walk outside to the car. He opened the door for her to get inside and he got into the driver's side after she was settled. When Atem turned the key in the ignition, he gave Tea a smile as he pulled out the driveway.

"If I told you where we were going, I would be ruining the surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it." he said as he continued driving. About two hours passed and finally Atem and Tea reached their destination. Atem stopped the car and got of the car gesturing for Tea to follow him. As they were walking, Tea could have sworn she heard a distant sound of water nearby and was more confused then ever. When Atem moved a few bushes out of the way, Tea brought out a quiet gasp as she saw the most magnificent sight. It was the beach house that Atem told her about before that he wanted to take her to. The whole house was much bigger than she imagined. Atem took her hand as they walked up on the porch and he opened the door. Inside was just as beautiful as it was outside. Atem smiled at the expression on Tea's face and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh Atem, is so lovely. It's better than what I imagined it to be." she said. Atem chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, but what I have planned for tonight is out in the back." he said as he led her to the back door and opened it. Tea eyes were like glittering sparkles as her eyes glanced at the gorgeous ocean and the moon shining down making it sparkle like tiny stars are dancing on it. On her left near the fruit trees, was a cover hiding something very big which Atem was leading her to. When he pulled one side of the cover to open it, the surprise revealed to be a large comfortable bed with many throw pillows. On the side were candles lit bringing a beautiful glow and little platters of fresh cut fruit on a small table. Atem pulled her inside and closed the cover keeping in the warmth.

"Do you like it?" he said as he held her hands in his. Tea nodded while giving him the smile that he so deeply loved.

"Yes, I love it. When did you have the time to plan all this?" she asked.

"Well I came out here this morning and had it all set up. No one knows about this place but you and me. This was the perfect way I wanted to spend our night together as husband and wife. Let's enjoy it, we have the whole night." he said. He and Tea took off their sandals and walked over to the large bed to sit down. Atem reached over and pulled one of the platters over to sit in between him and Tea. He picked up a piece and held it up to her mouth for her to taste. She tasted the fruit and moaned in delight at the sweet flavor.

"Remember that fruit drink we had before, this is the same fruit I used to make it."

"You're right, it is good." She picked up another piece to eat it, but what made her gasp in surprise was when Atem leaned over and kissed her deeply letting his tongue savor the sweet flavor of the fruit she was eating. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Is there anything in mind that you would like to do?" Tea pretend to think while she gave him a playful grin of her own.

"I don't know, you're the one who had all this planned out, what do you think we should do?" she said seductively. Atem slowly glided his hand down to her thigh that she hiked up and rubbed in a circular motion.

"Whatever your heart desires." he whispered as he placed the plate back on the table without taking his eyes off of her. Tea lifted her hand slowly up Atem's chest and moved closer to him until their lips were only inches away from each other.

"I want you to make love to me." she whispered. When she said that, Atem slammed his lips firmly on hers and kissed her with such wild passion and gently laid her down on the pillows.

Atem licked the bottom of Tea's lip to grant him entrance which she gladly gave him. Slowly their tongues moved together just like their earlier dance. While they continued kissing, Atem had managed to take off Tea's hoody and toss it on the floor. They broke the kiss when air became an issue for them, but Atem gave his attention from Tea's lips to her neck kissing a special spot that brought out a low moan from her. Tea reached down and pulled Atem's shirt over his head to feel his muscled chest. Atem kissed her lips again while his hands were untied her skirt and took it off her. He looked at the bikini she was wearing thinking that he chose the right one for her to put on.

"You know, you look very sexy in this." Tea giggled as he slid his hand over her hip.

"Well I have to admit, I do love what you picked out for me." Atem smiled as he stared in her eyes.

"I'm glad you do." he whispered and kissed her again while working his hand up to pull the strings of her bikini top. He slowly pulled it off and tossed it over his shoulder with the now growing pile of clothes. He let go of her lips to kiss her neck again as he massaged her right breast. Tea closed her eyes enjoying the way his hands moved on her and she gasped in pleasure as he latched on to her nipple with his mouth. Atem licked all around her nipple slowly loving the sounds that he was hearing from his wife. He gave the same treatment to her left breast while massaging the one he let go of. Tea arched her back and ran her fingers through Atem's hair trying to bring him more closer to her than he already was. Atem kissed her down her body slowy until her reached her stomach. He ran his hands on the side her hips and pulled the strings on her bikini bottoms and pulled them off her. Atem slid back up to Tea and kissed her neck while he placed two fingers inside her womanhood. Tea was moaning in pleasure at the sensations she was feeling. Atem added a third finger to join his other ones as he picked moved his hand a little more faster as he continued kissing her neck. Tea's hips rose from the rhythm of Atem's fingers as she was reaching her first orgasm of the night.

"A-Atem...I'm cumming." she said as she moaned and came all over Atem's hand. He pulled his hand up to lick her juices and leaned down to kiss her lips. Tea placed her hands on Atem's cheeks and turned her head to kiss him more deeply. She brought out a smirk which took Atem off guard and flipped him on his back with her on top of him.

"It's not fair that you're still half-dressed, I need to take care of that." she whispered as she ran her hands over his chest bringing a pleasured groan from Atem's lips. He gave her a smirk of his own.

"By all means, do what you got to do." he whispered back. Tea gave him the same treatment that he gave to her as she kissed his neck while hearing his pleasured moans. She felt his hands running up and down her back. Tea kissed her way up to his jawline working her away across his cheek until she found her destination and planted her lips against his giving him another mind blowing kiss. After they were running out of air, Tea broke the kiss and sat up to unbutton Atem's shorts and pull them off to throw them with the other clothes. She felt how hard his member became when she ran her hand over him. Looking up when she heard him moan, she saw his eyes closed as he enjoyed her hands against him. Tea slowly pulled down his boxers freeing his member. Once she placed them on the floor, she straddled him until her clit was positioned with his member. Atem saw what she was doing and helped her glide down until he was completely sheathed inside her. They both threw their heads back in pleasure when they felt each other. Atem held onto her hips as she started riding him. Tea was moaning loudly as she lost herself in the feeling of Atem inside her. She started bouncing up and down a little faster and was moaning much louder as Atem slid his hands up to her breasts. They both moaned in unison when came hard together. Tea collapsed on Atem's chest as they were both breathing heavily from their orgasm. Atem ran his hand up her back again making her shiver in pleasure.

"You're not tired already, are you?" he asked. Tea lifted her head giving him a smile.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Atem sat up and went behind Tea while having her on her hands and knees. He positioned himself behind her and plunged his member inside of her again making her scream in pleasure. Atem held her hips as he thrusted in and out of her. Tea clenched the bed sheets as she closed her eyes and losing herself in the pleasure again.

He leaned over and kissed her neck while thrusting into Tea more faster. He leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Does it feel good, my love?" he said as he nipped her ear. Tea moaned from his arousing voice, which she only nodded since her ability to talk was lost.

Atem could feel himself about to come again, but he wanted Tea to come first. He took one of his hands and fingered her womanhood which just made her scream with so much intense pleasure.

She screamed his name when she came hard and clenched around Atem's member which made him moan loudly and bring him over the edge as he came just as hard as she did and shooting his seed inside her.


	15. A Surprise for Atem

**Back again with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last one:**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**luckygirl777**

**ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**dancers of the night**

**takerschick**

**fantasia-49**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**And lastly, an anonymous reviewer, thanks again to you all.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 15**

Four weeks have passed since Atem and Tea were married and they came home from their fabulous, long honeymoon that consisted of sweet mornings, swimming, occasional massages from each other, romantic candle light dinners and passionate, love making nights. Their time together was absolutely beautiful and neither one of them wouldn't trade it for the world. It was now around seven in the morning and the lovely couple were sleeping in their bedroom together peacefully. The bright sunlight from the window shining inside was what made Tea arouse from her sleep. She blinked a couple of times to wake herself up fully and turned behind her to see her loving husband still fast asleep. The sight of him brought a warm smile to her face as she lifted her hand and lightly traced her finger along the side of his cheek. Just staring at him makes her feel so wonderful being next to him and wrapped up in his arms like she was knowing that she was so lucky that she found her true love or to be technical, they found each other one rainy night in a small, quiet cafe. As she was watching Atem sleeping soundly, she suddenly felt a feeling in her stomach and it made her slowly as she could without waking Atem sit up and swing her legs over on the edge of the bed. She clutched her stomach waiting for the feeling to pass, but it just got worse and before she knew it, she was rushing to the bathroom and emptying her stomach. Two minutes passed without her realizing and she stood up from the floor to brush her teeth. Walking out of the room feeling very weak as she held on to the walls to keep her steady, she found herself faced with a worried Atem as was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her coming out. He stood up and pulled her into an embrace rubbing her back in a slow, soothing motion as he led her back over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I just feel so weak all of a sudden. I didn't mean to wake you, I tried to be as quiet as I could." she said tiredly. Atem ran his hand through her hair giving her a sort of comfort.

"That doesn't matter right now, I was already awake and when you were moving, I saw you holding your stomach and knew that something wasn't right. Do you need to go the doctor?" he asked. Tea slowly shook her head no answering his question. Atem, still being worried, placed his hand on her forehead to feel that she was very warm.

"You sure? You have a small fever." he said. Tea lifted her head and nodded.

"I think it's just a little stomach virus or something." Atem kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm up and down.

"Well alright, you just stay in bed today, but if you feel like you're getting worse, then it's straight to the doctor's for you." Tea let out a light laugh and snuggled more closer into his chest. They just held each other being contented with the peaceful silence of their bedroom. Atem looked down at Tea when she had her eyes closed and broke the silence.

"I was suppose to go into the office today, but I'm going to take the day off and take care of you." he said. Tea shook her head to disagree with him while still laying on his chest.

"No you're not, they need you there." she mumbled against him.

"Not as much as you need me." Tea sighed and moved her head up to look at him.

"Listen, I'll be fine. I'm sure whatever I'm going through is probably nothing but a 24 hour bug. I don't want you to be behind in your work just to take care of me, okay?" she said. Atem let out a sigh of his own.

"You're my wife, I'm going to take care of you either way, but I do have some documents at the office that need to be done so I guess I can't hold those off anymore. I just don't want to leave you here alone, what if something serious happens and you need me?" he asked.

"If I start to feel worse, I promise I'll call you to come home." she said. Atem was hesitant with the idea of leaving her alone, but he gave into the thought and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back and gave her a smile while rubbing the side of her face with his hand.

"Alright, but I still don't want to leave you here alone. I gave Katie the day off today so I'll see if she can come over and keep you company until I get home."

"No, don't do that, she probably has something planned for today already." Atem chuckled and picked up the phone to call Katie while ignoring Tea's demands of not calling her. When the phone started to ring, Tea took it upon herself to try and snatch the phone away from him, but Atem being as fast as he was just laughed and moved out from Tea's reach and kept the phone to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ Katie answered the phone after the third ring.

"Hey Katie it's Atem, I need you to do me a favor for me." he said. Tea was shaking her head and silently telling Atem no. All Atem did was smile at her.

_"Sure thing Boss, what's up?" _

"Well Tea is over here feeling a little sick and I have to go into the office today to finish up some paperwork. Is there any chance that you can come over and keep her company?" he asked.

_"Oh sure thing, Koji just went to work so I'll be over as soon as I drop off Alicia at my mom's." _

"Thanks alot Katie, you're a life saver."

_"No problem, I'll be there soon." _After they said goodbye to each other, Atem hung up the phone and turned back to Tea who just fell back into the pillow and placed her arm over her eyes. Atem chuckled and laid down beside her as she moved her arm to look at him.

"You didn't have to call her, I told you I would be fine." she said quietly. All Atem did was place his hand on the side of her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Pulling back, he gave her his special smile made only just for her.

"I know you said you'll be fine, but I would feel much better if you weren't by yourself today and Katie said that she didn't mind at all." Tea sighed and smiled back at him.

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"Nope, not until you agree with me."

"Well, I guess I'll have to then. It would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"That's my girl, now I have to get ready to head on down to the office, even though I don't want to." he said as he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After about fifteen minutes, he was dressed and ready to leave. Picking up his briefcase and his car keys, he walked downstairs to the front door with Tea walking behind him. Before he left, he turned to kiss her and pulled away slowly while keeping his arms around her waist.

"I really don't want to go." he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to either."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to hold off on all your work?" she asked back. Atem laughed and nodded.

"Good point, I better get going then. Take it easy and call me later if you start to feel worse."

"I will, try and have a good day." Atem let out a tired sigh.

"I'll try, I love you." he said.

"I love you too, see you later." They kissed each other again and Atem turned to walk out to the car. Closing the door after waving to him when he drove away, Tea walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. She still felt the nauseous feeling from this morning and held on to her stomach to wait for the feeling to pass by. She eased herself down to lay on the pillow when she felt dizzy. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, there was a knock on the door and she stood up to answer it. Opening the door, the person revealed to be Katie holding a bag in her hand and greeting her with a smile. Tea smiled back as she open the door wider for Katie to step in. They walked over to the sofa to sit down.

"Hey girlfriend, Atem told me you were feeling under the weather. I brought some of my famous chicken soup to cure any sickness." she said as she pulled out the bowl and lifted it up for Tea to see. The smell of the soup traveled to Tea's nostrils, but instead of smelling the delicious scent, she covered her mouth feeling herself about to regurgitate again and she ran all the way upstairs to the bathroom leaving Katie watching her with wide eyes. She placed the bowl back onto the table and dug through her bag for something else she needed.

"Well, it looks like I'll be needing this now." she said as she took out the object and went upstairs to follow Tea. After knocking on the door and getting a response from Tea, she opened the door and saw Tea kneeling on the floor with her head against the wall and she walked over to sit next to her.

"Still feeling bad?" she asked. Tea slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, not saying that your food is bad, but I don't think my stomach is going to agree with it."

"I don't think it's the food Tea, but I have a hunch that I think I know what's going on with you. All you have to do is use this." she said as she passed the object over to Tea. She looked down at what Katie was putting in her hand and gave out a small gasp.

In her hand was a pregnancy test.

Tea turned to look at Katie seeing that she was giving her a nod. Turning back to the look at the box, she realized that this would be the reason why she is sick. So turning back to Katie, she gave her a nervous look.

"You think I might be pregnant?" she asked. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it is a possibility you might be. You do have the symptoms, morning sickness and turning away from food." she said.

"I don't know Katie, me, being pregnant? I mean Atem and I haven't even discussed about having kids." Katie wrapped an arm around Tea giving her a small hug.

"You'll never know unless you take the test. I'll be standing outside the hall waiting for you." Katie then stood up from the floor and walked outside to give Tea some privacy. Looking down at the box in her hand again, she let out a sigh and opened it to take out the test. After following the directions, she set the timer and had to wait for about twenty minutes to find out the results. She was feeling very fidgety and couldn't sit still for every ticking second that went by. She paced around the bathroom waiting for the answers. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the timer started ringing loudly indicating that the twenty minutes were up. With a shaky sigh, she walked over to the sink and picked up the stick to read it. After knowing exactly what the results were, threw away everything and opened the door to find Katie against the wall. She looked up and was anxious to know what Tea had to say.

"So, what's the news?" she asked. Tea took a deep, deep breath and answered.

"It's official, I'm pregnant." she said. Katie eyes sparkled like millions of diamonds and she squealed loudly in excitement as she ran over and gave Tea a huge hug. She pulled back smiling at her.

"Oh Tea, I'm so happy for you and Atem, congratulations." Tea had a smile also.

"Thanks, but how do you think Atem will react when he hears the news?"

"Are you kidding?! He's going to be so excited. He loves children and when he finds out you're pregnant, he won't be able to keep a smile off his face." Katie said. Tea let out a small giggle just picturing it. She placed a hand on her stomach where her child was held and smiled warmly.

"You're right, he's going to be so happy, but do me a favor, okay? Whatever you do, don't give him any clues on what's going on with me yet. I was thinking of telling him the news on his birthday since it's only a few days away." she said. Katie nodded.

"That's a great idea and don't worry, my lips are sealed. Oh I'm so excited, you're having a baby! You have to let me plan a baby shower for you." Tea laughed at Katie's suggestion.

"Katie, I just found out I'm pregnant, don't you think it's too early to plan a baby shower." she said. Katie placed a finger to her chin thinking about it.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but nothing is never too early for an expecting mother." Katie and Tea walked downstairs into the living room to talk more about the new baby while spending the day watching movies.

It was seven in the evening with Atem sitting in his office finishing up that last of his paperwork. During that time it was nothing but constant meetings and forms needing his signature. He felt like his hand was about to fall off from so much writing. Finally after hours of working, he was done with everything and he placed the pen down to lean back into his chair and rest his eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief, he spun his chair around to face the window and look out at the view. In about an hour, he'll be leaving to go home to Tea. Speaking of which, he decided to give her a call and see how she was doing, but just as soon as he was about to pick up the phone, his intercom buzzed for him. Sighing in frustration, he pressed the button to talk.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

_"Sir there's someone here to see you." _Atem sighed again and answered back.

"What is it this time?"

_"I'm not sure because he won't say, but he says he won't leave until he sees you."_

"Fine, send him in." he said. Atem waited for a few minutes for this mystery person to come inside his office. While he did that, he decide to get ready to leave. He heard the door open and looked up to find a man walking inside and coming over to stand in front of is desk. Something about this man was very familiar to Atem, but it wasn't good. He cleared his throat to speak to him.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked. All the man did was stare at him and give out a glare.

"Wow, I'm very surprised that you don't recognize me. I mean it's only been a few months since we met." he said. Atem just stared at him with confusion and tried to figure out when they met before. This man had brown wavy hair with green eyes wearing circular eyeglasses. From the way he looked, Atem guessed that he was in his late thirties. Looking at him more closely, he realized just who he was. This was the same man who tried to swindle his way into being his business partner and sign that contract only to turn around and try to trick him into getting his half of the company if Atem had agreed to sign it. Atem glared at him viciously.

"You, why are you here?" he asked coldly. The man who's name was Minehiko Fumitaka just stood there glaring at him until he decided to speak.

"I wanted to see if I can try and make you reconsider your decision on the offer I made to you before. You don't realize the big opportunity this is if we joined our ideas together and become the most successful company there ever was." All Atem did was just stand up from his seat behind the desk and walk over to get his things to prepare himself for when he was ready to leave.

"You know, I could have sworn I told you the last time you were here that I wasn't going to agree to anything you have to say. You had the audacity to come into my office and make me sign a form that would make me lose all access to my company. Now, you waisted your time coming in here so I suggest you leave before things get serious." he said.

**CLICK**

Unfortunately, since Atem had his back turned, he didn't see Minehiko taking something out of his coat until he felt something against his head and a clicking sound indicating that it was the sound of a gun. Minehiko, thinking he had the upper hand just smirked and gave out his demands.

"You could have made this more easier where I wouldn't have to use force on you, but you left me no choice. I can easily kill you right now, if you follow my demands. Since you don't want to merge your company with me, I'll just make you give me the money to start the success of mine. I want half a million dollars, cash in my hands right now or you can say goodbye to your life in luxury." he said keeping the gun pointed to Atem's head. There was a minute of silence before Atem slowly turned around to face Minehiko with a dangerous, deadly glare and a cold vicious smirk.

"So, you resort to this, huh? Thought if you show up here with a gun, that I would automatically become desperate and do what you say, right? Well, what if I said that I won't do it, would you still shoot me? Then go right ahead, shoot." he said taunting him. Minehiko's hand was shaking from the look that Atem was giving him until he tried to stop it and push the gun closer to Atem.

"Don't test me, I will do it!" he yelled.

"Then if you're going to shoot, then do it! I want to see just how daring you are!" Atem yelled back.

"I warned you!"

**BANG!**

Minehiko pulled the trigger and shot the bullet, but because of his nervousness, the shaking of his hand and the way Atem was daring him to shoot, he missed Atem's head by only a half inch making a few strands of his hair fall to the floor and shot the bullet to one of the pictures on the wall. Atem never flinched or moved from his spot when the gun went off and still had his smirk on his face while letting out a cold chuckle.

"You're pathetic, you talk big, but you couldn't even back it up. Now I'll show you just what happens when you decide to mess with me." Atem punched Minehiko in the face which made him drop the gun in the process. Minehiko stumbled back a few steps from the shock, but that didn't stop Atem from giving him a uppercut punch and two punches in his stomach. He wasn't finished with him yet and he gave a helicopter kick until Minehiko fell against the wall letting out a groan. Breathing heavily, Atem just stared at him knocked out on the floor and he turned to his desk when he heard his intercom go off.

_"Mr. Mutou sir, is everything alright?!" _Atem walked over to press the button and aswered back.

"Yes, everything is fine now, but call security and the police right now. I have someone that needs to be taken away." he said not taking his eyes off of Minehiko. About twenty minutes the authorities showed up and arrested Minehiko, but he struggled for them to let him go and it took about three officers to escort him off the premises. Atem stayed behind to answer questions to the remaining officers that were left behind. It took almost forty five minutes for everything to clear up and he was able to leave, but not without having reporters in his way wanting to know what happened in his office tonight. Struggling through the crowd, Atem made it safely to his car and started up the engine to drive home.

_'Man, those reporters sure didn't waste their time from getting the latest scoop. I know Tea's worried that I'm late getting home, I just hope she doesn't know what went down tonight, but knowing those reporters, it won't be long until it's on the news.' _Putting those thoughts aside, he continued his long drive home. After thirty minutes of driving, he was finally home and sighed in relief from being away from all the nuisance that happened tonight. Walking up to the door, he opened it and went inside and looked around for Tea. Walking into the living room, he found her sitting on the sofa watching TV. Turning around when she heard footsteps, Tea stood up and went to hug Atem as tightly as she could. Atem took the chance and hugged her back feeling more relieved that he was home with his wife. Pulling back to look at her, he saw tears in her eyes and immediately wiped them away with his thumb. Bringing her over to the sofa, he pulled her done to sit in his lap while running his hand through her hair to calm her down. For the past ten minutes was nothing but silence until Atem decided to speak.

"I guess you heard what happened." he whispered. He felt Tea nodding against his chest and lifted her head to look up at him.

"I was flipping through the channels and stopped when I saw the company on the news. I was so worried that you were hurt, are you alright?" she asked placing her hands on the side of his face. Atem smiled and put his hands on hers pulling her forward to place his lips on hers. Tea's worries seemed to have melted away as she kissed Atem back so passionately. Breaking the kiss slowly when they were running out of air, Atem wrapped his arms around her waist while Tea kept her hands on his chest.

"I'm just fine now that I'm home with you. Let's just forget what happened tonight and concentrate on what's happening right now. How are you feeling? I wanted to call and check on up on you." he said. Tea smiled.

"I'm fine, I still feel a little queasy, but other than that, I'm feeling better." Atem nodded and turned to the food on the table in front of him. Turning back to his wife, he let out a small laugh.

"I see you are feeling better considering there's so much food out." he said. Tea put her hand behind her head and giggled.

"Yeah, see I didn't really eat anything this morning so I ordered some take-out for us. Katie left an hour ago to go pick up Alicia and take her home. She wanted to come back to keep me company until you came, but I told her I was alright." she said.

"Well it's good that you're feeling better, I'm not going into the office tomorrow. I just want to stay in bed with you." he said while burying his face into Tea's neck and let out a blissful sigh.

"I don't mind, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, you were on my mind all day. So what did you order to eat?" Tea giggled and offered him some of the food on the table. While they were eating, Atem popped in a movie for them to watch. Another hour went by with them cuddled up together on the couch watching the rest of the movie. Tea was drawing circles on Atem's chest while he moved his hands up and down her back. She was still getting used to the fact that she was carrying Atem's child inside of her, which made her extremely happy, but she had to see how Atem will react to the idea. While keeping her head on his chest, she broke the silence by asking him the question on her mind.

"Atem?" she called. He looked down at her when she said his name.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How do you feel about having kids?" she asked. Atem was surprised by her question, but he quickly smiled and answered her back.

"Having kids, I would feel very happy, overwhelmed, excited and the list goes on. I would imagine having a son and a daughter with you and daydreaming about all of us in the park on a warm, summer day watching our kids playing while you and me are sitting together against the tree. Every night, we tuck them in bed and watch from the doorway while they sleep peacefully without a care in the world. I can't wait for the day that you tell me you're carrying our child." he said with a far away look on his face. Atem's response just made Tea much more happier than before and snuggled closer to him. Looking back down at her, Atem spoke again.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He felt Tea nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than okay." she said with a smile and rested her hand on her stomach.

Two days passed and it was now the day of Atem's birthday. He and Tea decided to go out and spend the day together to celebrate, but what he doesn't know was that there was a surprise in store for him at the end of the night. They traveled all over town from the malls to the beach where they planned a special lunch. Before they knew it, the sky was beginning to get darker and they wound up at the lake where Atem proposed to Tea. Since they were married, they made the lake theirs and theirs alone with no one else knowing about it. Sitting against the tree, Atem had Tea between his legs with her resting her head on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her looking out at the sparkling lake as the sun was going down. Breathing in the evening air, Atem sighed peacefully.

"This has to be the best birthday ever since I'm spending it with you." Tea lifted her head and kissed his lips. Pulling back, she smiled at him.

"Well, there's still more to come, but first I want to give you your present." she said as she opened her bag to pull out his gift. Placing it in Atem's hand, he looked at it in curiosity to what it might be. The gift was rectangular shaped covered in gold wrapping paper with a silver bow on top of it. Opening up the present, he found a oval-shaped silver locket inside with a crescent moon carved on the front. Pulling it out, Atem was amazed by the way it shined and looked down to Tea who was waiting for his reaction.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Atem answered her question by kissing her with so much passion in the world. After two minutes of lip-locking, he pulled back and smirked at Tea's dazed look.

"I love it, thank-you my love." he whispered back.

"Open it, there's a picture inside." Atem clicked open the locket and smiled at what he saw inside. The picture was of him and Tea on their first date with an inscription on the other side.

_Our Two Hearts_

_Will Always Be Together As One Forever_

_I Love You_

Reading that small note just made Atem's heart burst with so much love for Tea and he would always cherish the precious little trinket for as long as he lives. Closing up the locket he placed it around his neck showing Tea how it looked on him and he gave Tea another long kiss that would leave her breathless. They sat together for a little while longer until the sun disappeared and the stars came out in the sky. Tea looked down at her watch to see what time it was and kissed along Atem's jawline making him moan in pleasure.

"It's getting late, we should go on home." she said. Atem nodded and stood up bringing her up with him. Getting inside the car, Atem started up the car and made their way on home. Coming into the driveway, they got out and walked up to the door. It was dark when they walked inside and as soon as Atem flipped the light switch, he was brought to a surprise at what he saw.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Inside the living room was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Katie, Koji and little Alicia giving him a party. Atem laughed at the unexpected surprise and walked over to greet all of them with Tea behind him.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"It's you party, happy birthday bro." said Yugi.

"Thanks, when did you guys plan this?"

"Planned it while you were out with Tea today, it was her idea actually." said Katie. Atem turned to Tea beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" he said smiling at her. Tea laughed and kissed him.

"I guess you can say that." she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" said Joey. Everyone sat down and partied. The whole evening was spent with laughs, funny stories and the fun times that happened in the past few months. It was around eight in the evening and everyone gathered around Atem as he blew out the candles on the candles on the cake. Once everyone finished a slice of cake, well, Joey and Tristan ate two slices a piece, it was time for Atem open the gifts that were brought by everyone. Yugi gave him a head-set for his cell phone, Katie and Koji gave him a gold wrist watch, Joey gave him CDs of his favorite band, Tristan gave him a new briefcase and Alicia drew him a pretty little birthday card for him. Atem was deeply touched by all the gifts he received from his friends. Another hour went by and it was time for everyone to get ready to leave. They all said goodnight to Atem and Tea while leaving to go home. Closing the door, Atem turned to Tea and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked upstairs to their bedroom. After they showered and changed into their nightwear, Atem was about to get in bed when he was stopped by Tea gently grabbing his wrist and pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to give your other gift." she said. Atem smiled and shook his head.

"Honey, you already gave me a great gift, there's nothing else I need." he said.

"Well that was part one of you present, this is part two." she said as she pulled out another gift for him to open. Atem opened it and inside the box was a picture album. Taking it out, he opened it to see pictures of him, Tea and the others at the ranch, the wedding and others of them just hanging out together. Laughing at some of them as he was flipping through the pages brought back memories of everything they went through together. Halfway into the album, Atem noticed that the rest of the pages were blank and turned to Tea wondering why. Putting her hand on his, she looked up at him with a smile.

"I only put in certain pictures into the album that I thought were more special and I left the rest of them blank for the new member coming into our lives." she said. Atem gave her a confused look wondering who she was talking about until he realized just what she meant, but wanted to be exactly sure that he was right.

"What are you saying?" he asked very slowly. Tea giggled at his look and took his hand to place it on her stomach.

"Atem, I'm pregnant." she whispered to him. Atem eyes widened as he let the information process into his head and when it did, a smile slowly came to his face until he picked Tea from off the bed and spun her around in happily. Tea laughed along with him and Atem placed her back down to kiss her passionately. Pulling back, he kept his forehead against hers still smiling from the news.

"H-how, well I mean I know how, but when did you find out?" he asked.

"Well, I found out when I was sick a few days ago. Katie brought over a pregnancy test and I thought she was crazy at first, but when I took the test and it came out positive I didn't know what to think at first, but the thought of carrying your child inside me, I couldn't help but feel so happy. I decided to wait and tell you as a surprise for your birthday." she said with tears in her eyes. Atem gently wiped them away and kissed her again.

"This really is the best birthday ever, we're having a baby. I'm going to be a father, that's one of the best gifts in the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Climbing in bed, Atem and Tea cuddled closer to each other. Giving one last kiss, they closed their eyes drifting to sleep with Atem wrapping his arm around Tea to bring her and his unborn child closer to him.

**Another chapter down and only one more to go. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews and I'll be sure to update very soon.**


	16. The Birth

**Well readers, this is my last chapter. I just want to give thanks and appreciation to everyone who stood by me from the beginning to the end of my story. Here's to the following. It wouldn't have happened without your nice comments:**

**dancers of the night**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**yamiviva**

**fantasia-49**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Daishirokiba**

**luckygirl777**

**ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'**

**takerschick**

**Thanks to Daishirokiba for helping me out with this chapter.**

**I would also like to give special "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" wishes to Tea-The Chosen One and dancers of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Summary: He had all of the fame and fortune in the world, but all he wanted was someone that would treat him like he was normal as anyone else. He might get his wish when he meets a cafe waitress who is having problems of her own. Will they be able to help each other?**

**Chapter 16**

It's five months into Tea's pregnancy and ever since the news been announced of Atem and Tea's new addition to the family, there had been congratulations galore. During that time, Atem was busy building a nursery for the baby which was almost perfect. He and Tea still don't know if it's a boy or girl so there wasn't any special theme in the nursery yet. It was eight in the morning and Atem was cooking breakfast for Tea and himself. Once he finished, he placed everything on the tray and went up to surprise her. Opening the door to their bedroom, he found her still asleep with her hand on her now growing stomach. The morning sunlight came through the window shining a heavenly glow on his sleeping wife. He smiled thinking to himself how radiant she looked right now. Coming inside the room, he set the tray down on the night table and sat down to give Tea a morning kiss on her lips. Letting out a light moan, Tea moved around a little and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by Atem's handsome face.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked. Tea smiled and sat up a little on her pillow with Atem's help.

"I'm good, so is our little one. You know it's pretty early, how long have you been up?" she asked.

"For a while, I've been watching you. Have I ever told you how beautiful and angelic you look when you're asleep?" Tea giggled as he leaned over to plant kisses on her neck.

"Many times already, but I never get tired of hearing it." Atem laughed and reached behind him to grab the tray he brought with him off the night table and placed it in front of Tea. He smiled at the surprised expression on her face.

"And while I was up, I thought, 'why not make breakfast for you?'" he said. Tea turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Honey, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do this." she said. Picking up her hand, he planted a kiss on it.

"I wanted to, I thought it would be a good way to surprise you."

"Well thank-you, it's looks really good. Do you have to go into the office today?" she asked. For the past couple of months, Atem was busy as ever with the company. There were more business meetings and scheduled appointments that when he came home at night, he was exhausted and he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around Tea. Atem wanted to make sure everything task was handled because he was going to be on vacation from the office around the time that Tea has the baby.

"No, not today, I'm taking the day off to spend it with you." he said. Tea smiled in relief and leaned against Atem as she enjoyed the delicious breakfast her husband cooked for her. Throughout the time they were eating, they were talking about what they still needed for the baby and other little things like that. After they both finished eating, Atem was rubbing Tea's stomach trying to feel some movement inside from his child. As if the baby was reading his thoughts, Atem felt a small kick and looked at Tea to find her smiling from the feeling.

"Looks like our little one is going to be a quite a fighter." he said. Tea laughed and nodded.

"Just like you." Atem kissed Tea's lips and kept his hands on her stomach feeling their child moving again.

"You know, we can't keep calling the baby 'little one'. I think it's time we found out what we're having." he said. Tea looked up to Atem absimindently placing her hand on top of his.

"I thought you said you wanted it to be a surprise." she said.

"I know, but I don't think I can wait that long to find out. Plus we have to find out anyway since I have to fix up the nursery a little more than what it is." Tea agreed and then turned to look at the clock on the night table and saw that it was nine o'clock.

"Well, I have an appointment today at ten with Dr. Tsuki. She's giving me my monthly check-up so we'll be able to find out what we're having." Atem nuzzled her neck and sighed while holding on her hands.

"It's going to be a boy." he said. Tea giggled.

"What make you so sure, it could be a girl." she said. Atem chuckled.

"No, it's definitely a boy, trust me." he said. Tea gave him a challenging look and smirked at him.

"Oh really, are you willing to take on a small bet?" she asked. Atem gave a smirk of his own.

"Bring it on baby, what did you have in mind?"

"Whoever guesses right, the winner has to make the loser do kitchen duty for two weeks." she said.

"You got yourself a bet." After they shook on it, they stood up from the bed and prepared themselves to get ready to leave. After showering and getting dressed, they walked downstairs and out the front door making sure they locked up and got inside the car. Atem started up the engine and backed up out the driveway on to the street and drove down the clinic. About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the doctor's and walked inside. Waiting for about twenty minutes, Tea's doctor called her and Atem inside the room to begin the check-up. Tea sat sat on the bed while Atem sat on the chair beside her. Dr. Tsuki came in smiling at the two of them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mutou, how are you today?" she asked.

"We're doing great, but we're anxious at the same time." said Atem.

"Ahh, I'm guessing that you want to know what you're having, am I right?" she asked. Tea giggled.

"That and we kinda placed a bet to see who was right. I think it's a girl and my husband thinks it's a boy." she said. Dr. Tsuki laughed and gestured for Tea to lay down on the bed and lift her shirt so that her stomach was showing.

"So what's the wager?" she asked.

"Kitchen duty for two weeks for the loser." said Atem. Dr. Tsuki put the gel on Tea's stomach so she could bring up the baby on the monitor. It was about a few seconds when suddenly, they could see movement on the screen. Atem held Tea's hand as they were watching their child.

"It looks like everything is alright, baby is happy and healthy." she said.

"That's good news." said Tea. As Dr. Tsuki was watching the monitor, she gasped at what she saw and it made Atem and Tea wonder what was going on. After about two minutes of silence, she started to give out light giggles and it only brought on Atem and Tea's curiosity.

"This is amazing, I'm actually stunned." she said.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Atem asked. Dr. Tsuki shook her head.

"No, it's not a boy." she said. Atem sighed in defeat and looked at Tea who had a smile. He let out a chuckle.

"Well, I know when I've been beat, it won't be so bad cleaning the kitchen, at least our daughter is healthy, that's all that matters." he said. Dr. Tsuki giggled again.

"Now Mr. Mutou, I didn't say it was a girl either." she said. Atem and Tea just stared at each other before they turned their confused gazes to the doctor trying to figure out what she meant.

"What is it doctor?" asked Atem.

"Don't worry there's nothing to be concerned about, your babies are just fine." she said with a smile. Atem and Tea let out sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness, I was getting pretty worried there for a second." said Tea. It took about ten seconds until the both of them had looks of shock on their faces from what the doctor told them. Slowly, they turned their heads to each other.

"Did she just say 'babies'?" asked Atem. Tea nodded her head slowly.

"She said babies." Turning back to Dr. Tsuki, they waited for her to explain. All she did was smile and let out a few more giggles.

"Congratulations, you're having twins, and it looks like you both were right. You're having a baby boy and a baby girl." she said. Smiles were brought upon both of their faces and Atem leaned over to hug Tea while she automatically hugged back while having a few tears in her eyes.

"Oh Atem, I don't believe it. This is the greatest news I've ever heard." she said happily. She felt Atem nodding his head on her shoulder and hug her tighter understanding that he was happy just as much as she was. Dr. Tsuki printed out the sonogram and held it up to the light for them to see. She pointed out to them the baby boy on the left side and the baby girl on the right. Atem laid his chin on Tea's shoulder as they were looking at their developing healthy children on the sonogram. Getting up from the bed after, Tea and Atem thanked Dr. Tsuki and they walked hand in hand out of the clinic. During the ride home, Tea looked over to Atem and saw how quiet he was ever since they found out the news that they were having twins. She wondered what he was thinking about and made a note to talk to him when they got home. Driving into the driveway, Atem and Tea got out the car and walked inside the house. Atem went inside first which left Tea closing the door. Taking her coat, she followed Atem into the living room to see him resting his head against the back of the sofa with his eyes closed. Sitting down next to him, she gently held his hand and the gesture made Atem open his eyes and look at her. Bringing his hand up to kiss it, she stared back at him.

"Are you okay? You been quiet ever since we left the clinic." she said. Atem smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'm still overwhelmed from the news." he said. Tea rubbed his cheek and leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder while Atem brought his arm around her to bring her closer to him. Everything was silent for a few minutes until Atem began to speak.

"Hey, do you think I'll make a good father?" he asked quietly. Tea opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. She could see a hint of doubt in his eyes and it made her turn his head so he was looking at her.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

"I...I don't know. I guess, I just want to make sure that the twins are well taken care of before they come into the world. I know I won't be the _perfect _father and that I'll make mistakes, but I want them to know much I love them." he said. Tea stared at Atem with loving eyes and gently squeezed his hand.

"Atem, you are going to be a great father. When I found out I was pregnant, I was feeling the same way and wondered if I was going to be a good mother, but as the months have gone by with you sticking by me, I was slowly feeling the more excited. Carrying our twins is the best experience of my life and I wouldn't trade one second of it for anything. You know we're a team and we have two little miracles on the way so there might be mistakes, but we'll learn together as time goes by. I know we'll be great parents." she said. Atem sighed in relief and smiled at Tea's words. Placing his hands on both sides of her face he brought her closer and kissed her lips. He pulled back slowly and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"You're right, I must be the luckiest man in the world to have you." he said.

"I'm lucky too, you know it looks like we both won the bet seeing as how we were both right." Atem chuckled.

"Yeah I know, we got a free pass from kitchen duty." he said. Leaning her head back on Atem's shoulder, Tea closed her eyes and sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach. She let out a few giggles which made Atem curious to what she was thinking about.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how Katie is going to react when I tell her about the twins."

"Heh, there's nothing to think about. I already know how's she's going to be, the only thing I need to do is find my ear plugs. I know they're around here somewhere." Tea giggled and playfully hit his arm.

Five hours later, Atem was upstairs in the nursery planning an idea on how he was going to fix it up. He decided to have the room divided into two sides. For his son, he planned on painting the wall blue and put up wallpaper with little airplanes on it. For the crib, he would have light blue fluffy blankets matching the walls and a mobile that had little sea creatures on it. For his daughter on the right side, he wanted to paint the wall pink and put wallpaper with kittens on it. Since there was only one crib inside the room right now, he was planning on buying another and fix hers up with pink fluffy blankets and a mobile for her crib that had little baby teddy bears on it. After having the image in his head, Atem realized he had his work cut out for him and had to work now. Stepping out of the room, he walked downstairs to see Tea on the sofa taking out a few things that they bought a month. Coming over to sit next to her, he kissed her cheek and she smiled while kissing his lips. There was a knock at the door and Atem stood up to go and answer it. Opening the door, it revealed to be Katie behind it and she smiled while walking inside after giving a quick greeting and went into the living room to chat.

"So, how's it going you two?" she asked.

"Great, we just got back from the clinic this morning." said Tea.

"So is the baby okay?" Atem and Tea looked at each other before answering her.

"You want to tell her?" asked Tea.

"I think it's best if you tell her." Atem said while smiling. Tea giggled and Katie was looking confused.

"Tell me what? I hope there's nothing wrong with the baby." she said.

"No, no everything's fine. It's just, Atem and I have some news."

"Well what is it?" Katie asked. Tea turned to Atem and giggled again when he showed her the ear plugs he found and stuffed them in his ear.

"Um, well Atem and I found out that we're having twins." she said. Katie sat in her seat shocked as she heard what was said to her. One minute passed and not one sound was made, but after the two minutes passed, she broke into a grin and started screaming. Atem had his arms crossed while still having his plugs in his ears waiting for the scream fest to end. Katie sat down next to Tea and gave her hug.

"Oh my goodness, that is amazing news. So, are you having two boys or two girls?" she asked.

"Well, we're having a boy and a girl." Tea said. Katie gasped happily.

"Wow, that's wonderful! Oh, I just can't wait until they're born!" she squealed. Tea laughed and showed Katie the sonogram she and Atem got from the doctor. Katie cooed at how the twins looked. Atem took out his plugs slowly and turned to Tea.

"Is it safe to remove these?" he asked playfully. Tea laughed while Katie just waved her hand carelessly.

"Oh Boss, you're _really _funny. By the way, congratulations I always knew you had it in you." she said. Atem suddenly blushed and turned his head.

"Sh-shut up." Tea and Katie laughed. After talking for an hour about the twins, Katie stood up from her seat and prepared to leave.

"Well guys, I got to get going. Tea, you and I have to get together one day this week and pick up more baby stuff. I'll call you later on tonight and let you know." she said. Tea nodded.

"Okay, I'll be here." Katie walked out while saying goodbye to them. A few hours later, Atem was in the nursery again deciding what should go where. He had went out earlier to pick up what he needed. It was now after eleven in the evening and he decided to call it a night. Coming out of the nursery, he walked into the bedroom and found Tea already tucked in. Sliding in next to her, he found her already asleep laying on her side facing him and wrapped his arm around her. Placing his hand on her stomach, he felt movement and a little kick from the twins and smiled knowing they were okay. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep while protecting his family.

_3 months later_

Tea was now in her ninth month of her pregnancy and it would be any day now when she will be going into labor. It was six in the evening and she was sitting in the bedroom watching TV waiting for Atem to come back from picking up the last bit of furniture for the nursery. Finally after working so hard on it, it was finally finished just in time for the twins. She turned her head to the door when she heard footsteps and sure enough, Atem came inside and collapsed on the bed beside her exhausted. She smiled and moved over to caress his face and leaned down to kiss him. Pulling back, he smiled back at her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired, I haven't had much sleep because our children kept me up with their kicking." she said playfully. Atem leaned over until he was hovering her stomach.

"Hey you two, what's this I hear about you giving Mommy a hard time? Don't make me come in there." he said. Tea giggled and shook her head.

"They're not even in the world yet and you're already lecturing them." she said. Atem laughed and kissed her before he stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to the kitchen, you want anything?" he asked.

"A bowl of ice-cream?" she asked sweetly. Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be back." He walked out the room to go downstairs. Tea sighed and laid her head back on the pillow to rest her eyes when suddenly the phone started ringing. Lifting herself up slightly, she reached over the night table and answered it.

"Hello?

_"Yes, I would like to speak to Ms. Tea Gardner."_ said a man on the other line. Tea scrunched her face in confusion trying to find out who it was.

"Speaking, who is this?" she asked.

_"This is Tadashi Hayate and I'm a prison warden calling about a prisoner we have in custody, Renku Ookami."_Tea almost dropped the phone in shock. She hasn't heard anything about Renku in almost a year now and was hoping that she would never have to see him again. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the phone again.

"Yes, what is this about?" she asked.

_"Well he's going to be moving to another prison facility in about a month and before he leaves, he requests to see you."_

"Why does he want to see me?"

_"He won't say, he just says he needs to see you. Let me assure you miss that if you decide to come, there will be a guard inside the room with you should anything happen."_Tea thought about what she wanted to do. Confronting Renku could mean closing the chapter in her life forever. She gave a sigh and answered.

"Alright, I'll be there." she said. After saying a few more words to him, Tea hung up the phone and stared at it like it was the first time she laid eyes on it. Atem came inside the room with two bowls of ice-cream for himself and her. He noticed the she had a concerned look on her face and looked down to see the phone in her hand. Sitting down next to her after he put the bowls down on the night table, he took his hand and ran it up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"Tea, what is it?" he asked. Tea looked up at Atem.

"I just got off the phone with the prison warden, he says that Renku wants to see me." Atem's eyes widened and he was beginning to get angry at the fact that the same man that harmed his wife, wanted to see her.

"Why, did you find out what his reason was?" Tea shook her head.

"No, I don't know what he wants or why he wants to see me, he just does. What I do know is that I have to go and confront him." she said. Atem grabbed her hands and tried to make Tea change her mind.

"Tea, you can't. Don't you remember how much this man has hurt you? Not to mention Rachel might be there too. We haven't seen them in almost a year now and we don't know what's going through their minds right now." Tea sighed and took one of her hands and placed it on Atem's cheek.

"I know Honey, that's why I have to do this. I have to know the reason _why _he did this and the warden never mentioned anything about Rachel being there. He said that they're going to transfer Renku to another facility. I wasn't able to confront him the way I wanted to and there are some things that I need for him to answer. Please, just let me do this." she said. Atem sighed and closed his eyes thinking about what he should tell her. He didn't want her to go by herself, especially with her carrying the twins. Opening his eyes, he gave a light nod.

"Alright, but I'm going with you. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you go alone." he said. Tea nodded her head also and they got up to prepare to leave.

It was an hour long drive to the prison and when Atem approached a guard, he showed him and Tea their IDs and told him that they were seeing a prisoner. Following the guard inside, they walked until they approached the front desk where Tadashi Hayate was sitting. Stepping out from behind the desk, he introduced himself to them and gestured for them to follow him to a room where they will be bringing Renku. He told them to go inside while he went to go get Renku from his cell. Atem was about to open the door when he felt Tea place her hand on his and turned to her.

"I think it's best if I go in alone, there will be a guard inside so you don't have to worry. I just feel like this is something that I need to take care of myself." she said. Atem was hesitant at first, but he agreed none the less. He hugged and kissed her before leaving her and going to the entrance waiting for her when she finished. Tea stepped inside the room and sat down at the table waiting for Renku for when he came in. While she was waiting, she could feel her babies kicking inside her as if giving her a little comfort and smiled as she rubbed her stomach soothingly. Looking up when she heard the door open, she saw a guard coming inside with Renku handcuffed. He looked much different than the last time she saw him. Renku's hair was a little longer and he eyes looked much more colder. Tea calmed her nerves as he sat down across the table. Nothing was said for a while until Renku decided to break the silence.

"It's good to see you Tea." he said. All Tea did was stare at him.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked. Renku shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her hand to see her wedding ring and was surprised to see her stomach too.

"I thought you would have left that jackass by now, but looks like you married him and carrying his kid now." he said in a jealous tone. Tea glared at him.

"So is that why you called me down here, to check up on me? You have no say on what I do in my life and I would appreciate you not bashing my husband."she said angrly.

"Well I don't see you with him right now. You could have just stayed with you rich husband, but instead you're here seeing me." he said.

"I'm here for many reasons, but not what you're thinking about. Since you left the courtroom to be taken away with Rachel, I wasn't able to get one question out of my mind. Why? Why would you go to all that trouble just to get me to take you back?"

"Pft, wasn't it obvious? I wanted you back with me again, but instead you chose that guy over me."

"Because you betrayed me, you led me to think that you loved me but instead you played for a sap! You made me believe that our relationship was special, but it was all just lies. I was like a toy you can play with, but when you got bored, you found something much better. You left me broken, I wasn't able to put myself back together after what you did. When I met Atem, he helped me to love again and with that, I fell in love with him. He would never think to hurt me the way you did. That's what ticked you off, because I finally found someone who actually loves me. So you and your cousin couldn't stand the fact that we were happy together and you tried to find anything you could think of to try and break us apart. Now look where it got you, you're sitting in a prison cell for the rest of your life." All Renku did was clap his hands together as if applauding her. Tea just glared at him.

"Wow, you said a mouthful, didn't you? Had that rehearsed?" he asked coldly.

"Stop making jokes! You just don't get it, do you?! Do you even care how much you hurt me?! You and Rachel almost had me killed and you hurt Atem in the process too. Do you have any decent amount of compassion?!" she desperately asked. It was nothing but silence after Tea said that and it made Renku think about what happened in the past year. Looking back up to her, he saw a few tears leak out of her eyes.

"Does he really make you happy?" he asked. Tea was surprised by the question, but she quickly answered him.

"Yes he does, Atem is the best thing that's happened in my life."

"Well then I guess there's nothing that I can really say now, is there? I'm not going to make you change your mind or force you to leave the guy. You're right, it's your life and I have no say over it. I just wanted to see how things were going for you and now I have my answer." he said while standing up from his seat and walking over to the prison guard. He was about to walk out the room to return to his cell, but before he did, he turned to look at Tea one last and final time.

"You know, there was a part of me that always loved you." he said. Tea closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well that part of you is too late now."

"Guess so, take care Tea." Tea nodded her head slowly and watched him and the guard walk out the room closing the door behind them. She sat in her chair for about a minute before she stood and made her way over to the door to walk out too. Twisting the knob and walking out, she looked down the hall to see Renku's figure walking away.

_'Goodbye forever Renku.'_she thought and then walked down to the entrance to Atem. She found him standing by the door looking outside and walked over to him. He turned around when he heard footsteps and saw walking to him. Looking down to her, Atem saw that she had been crying and took his hand to rub her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hold me." she whispered. Atem did what she said without and second thought and wrapped his arms around her feeling his shirt becoming wet from her tears. He whispered words of comfort to her while calming her down. She pulled back after a few minutes to wipe her face and looked up to Atem.

"Let's go home, there's no reason to stay here anymore." Atem agreed and held her to him while they walked out of the prison with neither one of them looking back. It was nothing but silence as they were riding home. Atem gave a side glance to her every now and then seeing her looking out the window. After an hour of driving, they finally reached home and stepped out the car to go inside. Atem and Tea took their coats off and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. Dressing into their night ware, Atem and Tea laid down together. She still didn't say anything and Atem kept himself busy by rubbing her stomach until she was ready to speak.

"He wanted to see how I was." Atem was brought out of his thoughts when she broke the silence and turned his head to her while she continued.

"I guess he wanted to know if you and I broke it off which would give him a chance to get back with me again, but I guess when he saw that I was carrying the babies, it shattered any hope he had. I was finally able to tell him just how much he really hurt me and...I don't know I think while he was listening, a small part of him made him realize where I was coming from because in the end, he cared about my happiness. I told him how much you love me and would never hurt me the way he did. So he got the picture that there was no room for him in my heart anymore." she said turning her head to Atem. Leaning over, Atem planted a small, but passionate kiss on Tea's lips and she automatically kissed him back. Pulling back slowly, Atem gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"It's officially over now, there's nothing or no one that will seperate us again." he whispered. Tea nodded and smiled.

"You're right, the only thing I want to think about is you and our babies." she whispered back. Kissing each other one more time, they laid down on the pillows and drifted off to sleep without no more worries.

The next morning, Tea woke up to the sun shining inside the bedroom. Blinking a couple of times to wake herself up, she looked behind her to see Atem still asleep and smiled as she heard him muttering her name in his sleep. Turning back around to look at the clock, she saw it was six a.m. and decided to get up and make breakfast for her and Atem. Slowly sitting up without waking him, she stood up from the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Taking out the necessary things she needed, she turned on the stove to light and placed the pan on the flame to heat. As she started to crack open an egg, she gasped in pain and dropped it on the floor. Holding her stomach, she looked down and saw a small puddle on the floor and groaned in pain. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly walked over to the steps and tried to call out to Atem, but felt another wave of pain.

"Ahhhhhh!!" she screamed and held on to the banister.

Atem woke up when he felt movement and knew it was Tea getting up from the bed. She had thought she was trying hard not to wake him, but truthfully, he was watching her most the night. Sitting up slightly, he was rubbing his eyes and waking himself up to go downstairs with Tea. Just as he was about to walk out the room, he heard Tea scream and dashed out to see her leaning on the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching her at the bottom, he led her over to the sofa to lay down. She looked up at him while breathing heavily and she felt pain again making her scream.

"AHHH!! ATEM IT'S TIME!!" she screamed again as Atem soothed her down.

"It's okay Tea, I'm going to get the car ready." he said. Grabbing his keys, he lifted Tea from the sofa and carried her out to the car. Sitting her in the backseat, he started the engine and drove down to the hospital. There were times when he would look behind him to see how she was holding up. He called the hospital to let them know that he was on his way and called the others to come too. Finally after fifteen minutes of driving, he made to the hospital where he found a nurse standing outside with a wheelchair for Tea. Helping her out of the car, he sat her down and the nurse wheeled her inside to her room. He wanted to be with her, but he had to wait until she was prepped up before he could go inside her room. While he was waiting, he turned around and found Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Katie, Koji and Alicia coming in.

"Hey, how's Tea?" asked Yugi. Atem sighed.

"She's in pain, I have to wait until they call me to come inside." he said. He waited for about ten minutes when Dr. Tsuki came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Mutou, Tea's ready to give birth. The contractions are a minute apart so let's get you changed and we'll be ready." she said as she gave him blue surgeon clothes for him to change into. After he changed, he turned to the others before he mad his way to Tea's room.

"I'll be back down when the twins are born." he said. They all nodded and watched Atem walking away with the doctor. Opening the door, Atem and the doctor stepped inside and saw Tea still breathing heavily from the contractions. Looking up when she heard the door open, she smiled as Atem walked over and gave as much comfort as she needed.

"Hey, how are you doing champ?" he asked.

"Okay...now that...you're here. I... think their deciding...who should...come out first." she said. Atem chuckled and stood next to her while Dr. Tsuki came over so they could start. There were two nurses in the room who would clean the babies when they were born.

"Alright Tea, on the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?" she said. Tea nodded and Atem held her hand.

"Okay Tea, push!" she said. Tea screamed as she was bringing her children into the world. She was squeezing Atem's hand very tightly, but Atem didn't care seeing that his wife was in the most pain that anyone could ever imagine. Perspiration was developing on her face and she was breathing and screaming so hard.

"Keep going Tea, keep going you're doing a great job! I can see the head, come on keep pushing!"

"Come on Honey, you can do it." Atem whispered in her ear. Tea squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Just then, there was a small cry inside the room from a small infant. Looking up at Atem and Tea, Dr. Tsuki smiled as she held the baby.

"It's a boy." she said as she passed the baby over to the nurses so they could clean him up and wrap him up in a blue blanket provided for him. It wasn't over yet and the doctor turned back to Tea.

"Okay Tea, we're almost done. Let's have one more push." she coached. She was extremely tired, but she pushed as hard as she could so that her daughter could be born. With Atem giving her encouraging words, she was able to have the strength she needed. After what seemed like an eternity, Tea finally gave birth to her baby. Dr. Tsuki held her while looking up at them again.

"It's a girl, as she has a very loud wind pipe too." she said as the baby girl was criying so loud while giving her to the nurses to clean her and placing her in the pink blanket for her. Once the babies were checked and wrapped up warmly, they were given to Atem and Tea. Atem held their son while Tea held their daughter. Sitting down next to her, they gazed down lovingly at their precious children they created.

"Oh Atem...look what we brought into this world." Tea whispered.

"I know, their beautiful." he said. Their son was like a miniature version of Atem when he was small and their daughter had Tea's brown hair and Atem's blond hair. Opening their little eyes for the first time shown that they had Atem's amethyst colored eyes staring at them in curiosity. Atem leaned over to kiss Tea's lips and pulled back to gaze at her.

"You did an amazing job Tea, I love you so much." he said. Tea smiled while tears were leaking from her eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered. After about twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Atem stood up while giving Tea their son to hold as he went to answer it. Behind the door was the others and they walked in to see them.

"I told you guys I would come down to get you." he said.

"You were taking too long, aww, look at how precious they are." said Katie as she walked over near Tea to look at them. The others were in awe and smiled at the sight of the beautiful little infants in Tea's arms.

"Congratulations guys, they look just like you." said Yugi.

"Thanks." said Tea.

"So what are their names?" asked Joey. Atem and Tea turned to each other and smiled as they answered back.

"Well, we decided to name our daughter Kimika and our son Yuki." said Atem.

"Hey, those are great names." said Tristan. Alicia came over to look at the babies also and smiled at them.

"Your babies are very cute, you get two thumbs up." she said as she held both of her thumbs up.

"Why thank-you sweetie." Tea said. They spent the next hour all holding the babies before they decided to leave so that Tea and the infants could rest. After they walked out, Atem turned to Tea to see her looking at the babies next to her sleeping soundly away. He came over to kiss her forehead and gestured for her to lay down.

"After what you went through giving brith to the babies, you need all the rest you need." he said.

"I know, but I just can't seem to stop looking at them. They're just so adorable." she said.

"Trust me, they'll be right here next to you when you wake up, just close your eyes and sleep." Tea smiled and closed her eyes like Atem told her to.

"I love you." she said as she drifted to sleep. Atem kissed her again while brushing a few strands of her hair away.

"I love you too." he whispered quietly. As she was sleeping, he looked at his new family with a loving smile and knew right then and there that he was the most luckiest man in the world. It was funny to him that all of this came to be just by walking into a small cafe one night and meeting the most amazing woman that was now his wife and sharing two little babies together. He wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

**This story is now complete, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Tell me how you liked it and again, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Before I sign off, I need to know if i should write a sequel, you can tell me your thoughts about it in your reviews. Til next time.**


End file.
